Nox Aeterna
by GossipQueen2000
Summary: darkness and shadows are never constant. People, most people have a choice, the tricky part isn't choosing the right path, it's staying on it regardless of outside forces and not submitting to the darkness. My mother fell off her path true and did unimaginable things, but now she is doing something even more unimaginable, she is redeeming herself.
1. Chapter 1-Bastards&Whores

Chapter 1

Crash!

The book flew straight into the mirror and dropped with a heavy thud to the ground alongside pieces of the mirror, its sound sticking out amongst the clinking of glass.

Time was running out, she seethed as she saw the first rays of sun peeking out from the distance. Reminding her that in a few hours she ancient spell would come to life, sweeping her away to the unknown. A deal made in a time when she was still weak and powerless, it was her late husband's last damnation on her. Even from beyond the grave he tortured her, trapping her once more. Her hands curled until her nails dug painfully into her palms and closed her eyes, focusing on the pain and let out a shaky breath. Her face twisted and the breath she tried to take got stuck in her throat, her face began to contort in and a sob escaped her lips as she hunched over before gravity pulled her to the ground her blue skirt pooling around her like waves during a storm. She desperately tried to regain control to swallow the unrecognizable noises that were escaping her but she could not. Her arms wrapped around her midriff as though she was trying to hold herself together as she came undone but they offered no comfort and so she kept on breaking. How was this, her life? How did she came to be here so alone so horribly, wretchedly alone.

Time passed.

And she sat there, in the middle of the navy ocean as sun began to rise. Its rays bounced off the broken shard causing her eyes to fall onto the image she created within the few broken pieces still within the crooked frame. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes blood shot and her face seemed to have anguish etched on her face. She almost looked exactly as she had the morning after her wedding. A shudder went through her. That night she had little idea of what to expect and her too drunk husband had been everything but kind and gentle; rough, mean and clumsy he had used her, called out for his dead wife and had the dropped onto her. She had cried out at first, begged pleaded, even had tried to escape. A heavy hand had greeted her and sent her into shock, she spent the rest of the night and the next morning like a statue as he snored with his heavy weight on top of her, trapping her in more way than she had realized at the time. when he had stumbled out she had barely moved until the door clicked shut and it had been the clicking which had broken her trance. Had caused her to breakdown until she had laid on the floor at the bottom of the bed pray for the gods and the fates to take her and end her misery right then, they had not answered. So when he came again the following night worse off than the night before she promised never to pray again, she had kept that vow.

She should have known that something was amiss when he stopped visiting her chamber a year and a half into their marriage. Should have suspected something especially since none of his mistresses had been young as her. She had felt insulted by his lack of attention, without his visits she had become invisible to everyone but that brat of a girl. The loneliness made her crave his visits as much as she abhorred them, and that craving made her disgusted with herself.

Now she understood, he hadn't left her alone by choice, No! His household had been chosen to supply the next huntress before her daughters 25 birthday; his daughter, his precious virtuous daughter to play the part of a masked goddess of fertility alongside a hunter, a masked man chosen by the fairies and oracles who read the stars and the earth. She had read the diary of his most trusted advisor, learned of how he had pleaded and bargained but his household had been chosen and so he had offered his young wife, only, there had been one problem he had already stolen her virtue and that's where the imp had apparently came in. A potion that would cleanse her and make her be deemed a maid once more in the eyes of the oracle, so long as she remain chaste. She had no idea what the trade had been nor had the advisor, who had been informed after the deal had been made and the king given the instructions to pour it in her cup. She had never even known, he had kept her locked up after that and apparently placed a repellent charm on her one which she could not even break now.

When she had first learned the truth she had tried to take one of her guards to bed, he was seasoned enough not to ask questions and seemed willing enough. It had started out well but, he had flown off across the room the moment his hands tried to make contact with her more intimate areas. He had sat up dazed and had become the first person in almost a decade to catch the queen looking genuinely shocked; he had scurried out after her uncharacteristically quite dismissal.

She had thought her lack of appetite was due to her horrible experience with the king, or even her heart grieving for her love, never had she imagined that her husband had been so twisted.

She slowly got up and waved her hand to clean up the mess the sun was now high in the sky and while she would fight what was to come with everything she had to leave things in order. She may in her weakest moment last night, have thought of sending a note to snow and offering a deal, her substitution in exchange of being left alone but now the idea made her mad. That meddling brat would pay, once she came back which meant that she had to leave herself a fighting chance. Waving her hand she summoned eight birds each carrying the same message, she was going to the winter castle to investigate a new power source that would wipe out her enemies without her having to be near them, fear could be such an effective tool, she couldn't help but smirk, and peoples imagination and gossip would take care of the rest. One of the birds was bound to get captured on its way to her soldier's forts and the uncharmings would be left chasing a figment which gave her time. The winter castle was isolated she noted as she opened her window and the let the birds go, and abandoned since she had come alone, no one would be able to break in, the magical shield she place ensured that which meant that even that reptilian imp would be left out, leaving her in to deal with all that was to come, alone.

**Storybrooke 34 years later:**

They were sitting around the Charming's square table, arguing of course. The Ice queen had taken over their land and it was frustrating since none seemed to know what she wanted or why she was here. "Look 300 years maybe you pissed her off is all I'm saying" Charming stated casually rubbing a hand over his worn out face, he was tiered, they all where. "Honesty mate we've been over this, I have never met this ice queen, as you can see she leaves a lasting impression" he pointed to the window where ice had covered the glass thickly Grumpy grunted none too pleased and opened his mouth but a cane hitting the ground caused him to slam it quickly "If you utter another nonsense about me bringing her here dearie your pick-ax is going to be looking for a new owner" "Rumple!" Bell admonished but said nothing further to correct her husband. The fire crackled and the wind howled outside they were all tense and winded, like a bow drawn with an arrow that was guaranteed to go astray, Robin thought. Such odd collection of characters all here united and for a moment Robin felt that he was part of something so much bigger, united what a thought.

"You're wasting your time" a voice to his right snapped and Robin closed his eyes and swallowed he already knew what the voice would say next and wished that universe or fate would once just once be on his side, but once more he was not sparred. "The evil queen has done this how can you not see that" Marian's voice was firm and righteous as she stood her head held high as though she was beginning a well rehearsed accusation. "She has bewitched you.." A loud groan emitted from grumpy surprising everyone as he plunked himself in his seat "not this again sister," he groaned "We all know what she's done we're not stupid, but could you give the speech a rest" he plucked his mug off the table and took a sip making a face at the now cold coffee. Robin glanced at Regina, his que- the queen, he corrected himself. She had sat back her arms and legs cross and had not uttered a word since the beginning of the meeting, occasionally scoffing and muttering but she had sat back for the most part like the regal queen she was and watched the show play out in front of her and when Marian had begun her speech she had simply raised an eyebrow which had almost cause him to laugh, for even he was exhausted from hearing this speech.

When his wife had returned he felt as though he had been given the moon on a silver platter, and ashamed as he was to admit it; it was Henry's alteration with his birth mother that had made him realize that Regina had gone completely stiff. He always knew he was no master at creating word or expressing his thoughts through them; But never before had he stood at a spot his mouth opening and closing, eyes darting between two figures. A moment later Regina had opened her eyes and took a strong step toward Marian, eyes only on her face. , she then proceeded to welcome her to Storybrooke, apologize and compliment Roland while patting the boys head who in turn beamed at her. His eyes followed her form as she bid them goodbye and watched her approach her boy; who quickly rushed to her "mom I'm so s-" she grabbed her boys cheeks in her hand and leaned her forehead to his the boys hands grasped at her mother's wrist and he could see her lips barley moving, his ears caught a few words "all...ever...little prince" the boys shoulders sagged a bit but a second later his back straightened as he entwined his fingers with his mothers "let's go home" he stated, Regina had nodded but before he could move she gave her boy a pointed look. Like the teen he was becoming the boy rolled his eyes and groaned before turning to the savior who looked as crushed as he felt. The women embraced the boy and sentences he could not hear were shared, before the boy nodded and a kiss was planted on his cheek. Emma hugged her son once more and from above his head looked at the queen with gratitude and regret mixed together but the queen simply stared back. She had closed herself once more he realized and in that moment Robin of Locksley felt the loss of a good chunk of his heart. They walked past them and it was then that he smelled her rich perfume of apples and jasmine, the scent attacked his senses, causing his eyes to close as images of their body entwining only hours earlier assaulted his senses; it was only Marian calling his name that had finally brought him back to the dinner.

He had not seen her for 41 days now.

Well, he had seen her but from a distance, she had thrown herself into her work it seemed as new meetings had been held, budgets handed out plans made for expansion of the dinner for almost three weeks he had seen what routine what might look like in Storybrooke. His son had been enrolled in school and he himself and the merry men had been place in charge of construction, he helped design and later build with his men the new places that were popping up. That is until the snow storm had hit, in the middle of May; Ice had appeared and life had began to diminish in all forms. The ice queen had been seen once, by his own son and while his son would never fully tell what had happened the day he had taken off by himself; Robin knew that the pirate was not, could not have been the one who had saved his boy. At least not alone and since the savior and the dark one had been in his company only one other candidate remained as a possibility.

Regina.

Regina who was still looking at Marian with one raised eyebrow and now was biting her lip, the flash in her eye Robin knew, like he knew his name, was from amusement. He needed more coffee for his 'wife' sermon today. He felt a twinge of guilt as he got up and approached kitchen and poured himself a fresh cup but the guilt went away when he saw snow white roll her eyes in exasperation as she approached the kitchen with a tray. She caught his eyes and guilt passed over her gaze but once gone she starred at him as if asking him to contradict her or defend his wife. But, when he simply raised his mug to his lips and took a sip while he leaned against the counter with one arm on the surface, she seemed unsurprised. They stared at each other for a moment before she went about her work "I expected you in here sooner" he muttered under his breath to the pirate who entered the kitchen just as his wife began her speech on Hooks involvement " … they took my son and god knows did what that he won't even talk abou-" the pirate let out a breath as he poured himself some of that heavenly dark liquid. Hook shook his head "had to convince my lady that your wife meant no ill" he said calmly "They are villains" Marians voice was sharp and robin looked down feeling drained, was she always so vindictive? Had he been blind? "Just toss her toward the ice queen best case she'll use the bastard and drown the whore"

Whore. Bastard. Whore.

The cup slipped from his fingers as the word echoed in his ears taunting him. Bastard whore, whore. He was dimly aware of his friend freezing in place, or snow's gasp. The floor began to shake and while everyone's eyes, including his, flew to Regina, who looked just as surprise, her eyes darted across the faces until it landed on the new comer. Appearing almost out of nowhere the young women looked years younger than the savior and everything about her features seemed to slip Robins mind except her smile. Brown hair, brown eyes she was as ordinary as they came except perhaps the curl of her hair but, oh that smile. One unlike Robin had ever seen before; all knowing and full of mischief, secrets promises and so much more. He would even dare say there was at times a hint of unhinged seduction to the girls smile, a few of his younger boys had been entranced he had heard one of them swear that death was worse a night with the girl. She seemed only a decade if not less older than Henry; Henry who believed she was a sort of cat that from a conversation he had overheard that belonged or had to do with a girl named Alice. But, she was not Alice. No, she had introduced herself, Cheshire, and in small terms had allied herself with the 'villains from the get go. Her Eyes were on Marian who now sat with her eyes wide with fear and her mouth half agape. The girl twisted her head to one side and then other as though studying Marian, she wasn't smiling, hadn't been smiling and in that moment he realized that while she smiled ordinarily from time to time, her signature smile only made an appearance only handful of times, she would look mad, Robin supposed, if she had the wicked grin on her face all the time. Slowly the corners of her mouth turned up and her eyes held a glint in them and robin felt pity for Marian.

Oblivious to the girl the savior jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table causing many including his wife to jump a hand going to her chest. "Call either of them those names one. More. Time." she grounded out, daring Marian, looking about ready to tackle before a right arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her back and Robin hadn't even realized that the pirate had moved "easy love us 'villains' have heard far worth and if we fainted every time someone called us name we would not have been here, isn't that right your majesty" and its only then that the queen took her eyes away from the new girl who was still looking at his wife with that damning smile. Regina's eyes fall onto the pirate and his lover before she snorts, with only the air making a noise. No one moved and once more the bow is drawn "Well" the pirate began once more "since us villains seem to have done nothing worth of note what say you your majesty that we go see what we can find of this Ice queen, from the library, The librarian may be bed ridden with child, it does not mean we can't bring books to her" Regina opens her mouth to speak but Gold is on his feet in a second " best idea you've had in your existence" he mutters darkly and he begins moving toward the door "you can't go Gold" Emma's voice stops him in his track "Bell needs you here" she elaborates as she moves to get her coat "and who said you were welcome Ms. Swan" Regina asked as she too got up and headed for her coat "last I check you were a hero" "actually love I'm pretty sure she was pirate in her past life" Hook calls out and with that banter the trio leave.

No one else moves and Robin watches with utter fascination and horror as the girl takes three deliberate steps forward and drop gracefully down in Rumple's old seat smile still in place, right across from Marian and Robin has a clear view of both their faces "You want to know why they forgave her?' she begins calmly leaning forward resting her elbows and palms on the table utterly relaxed "why even after everything; she still has a son who loves her, a family that supports her, a town that depends on her and men who still lust after her" her voice takes on a husky undertone at the end and the word lust has never sounded so revealing to robin as it does then. He forces his eyes to remain open instead of sliding shut as knows, knows that if they do she will be there. Waiting to greet him as their last and only encounter which he has replayed in his mind over and over again will overwhelm him. He will not think of that or how his scarf which she had nicked for a day still smells of her, or how she wakes at night from dreams of alabaster skin and raven her and red, red lips. no, instead he will think of the stricken look on his wife's face And how the girl simply shakes her head a laugh almost visible on her lips "Its really simple" she begins at last "no matter how many life time you live , how many good deeds you do and how famous you become;" she pauses, lets her word sink in "You, Will never be, half, the women, Regina is."


	2. Chapter 2-Old Hag

**Story Brooke**

He knew what the town thought.

He knew they only saw the surface of what had happened that night, dead wife came back, the evil queen surprised them all, mother took comfort in son and they all went home, some with heavier hearts than others.

But they were wrong. Sure he had exited the dinner with his mother but the moment they turned the corner away from the building Regina had broken. No she had not fallen to her knees, had not cried but Henry had seen his mother break. Her face, her beautiful resilient face had contorted brows had come together and her chin had begun to quiver before tears had appeared.

That's when it had all gone to hell, two men; two drunken men had stumbled out of the shadows. The merry men.

"Wait till the others hear Marian back" one slurred, tumbling about "thank god, we were so close to making the deal with the dark one to break the queens spell on him, I always said there was no way that Robin could really love that witch I mean as if her black soul was not enough, have you seen the ugly old hag just imagine how frigid she is bed eh, Alan?" the other had added, both bursting into laughter as they had continued on their way.

Henry had never been this livid in his life. He began striding for the men his whole body shaking, hero status be damned he would bring down anyone who talked about his mother like that "hey ass-h…"

He never got to finish. His mother had magicked them into their dark house. He had turned. Angry. Furious. About to demand an explanation. But his moms tear streaked face had stopped him in his tracks. She looked terrified. He went to her and held her as words of worry and scolding escaped her lips. Right words laced with fear. He had mumbled back "You're my mom" over and over again, a counter for each reason she brought as to why, he should never engage in a physical fight especially over word spoken about her, because they were probably true. "NO THEY'RE NOT" he had yelled, shouted even. But the word slipped through her like air. She was not listening and that's when he realized.

His words weren't enough.

He wasn't enough

The realization hit him like a wave hitting the side of the cliff. No matter how much force he had, how big a wave he became his mother's walls were now up, possibly up for good. And so the same way the waves force was bounced back into thousands of droplets of water, his words too bounced off his mother's walls.

That realization fueled his anger once more. He needed to do something, so when his mom went to take shower he slipped out back toward the loft. They would help him make things right, they would, after all they had made this mess they would help. But the sight that greeted him after he took of his coat and jacket off, made him freeze. They were sitting around the table, drinking hot coco and consoling…Emma?

His mom was falling apart, breaking across town and they were consoling Emma. '…life has a way of catching up with you and you're the savior you can't not save lives' his grandfather cracked the joke causing them all to chuckle, even Emma, his mother.

That made him turn.

He had to go to his mom, she needed him. Making quick strides to his messenger bag he shrugged on his jacket quickly and threw his bag over his shoulder, before heading for the back entrance not wanting to give the others the satisfaction of acknowledgment of his moms misfortune, but the wind that picked up caused the door to slam, or maybe it was him.

"hey, kid" Emma's voice called from behind him but he kept on moving, several hurried footsteps were not too far behind "Kid, where do think you're going" her voice was becoming sharper almost matching her tone as when he yelled at him "Lad, your mother's talking to you" and that made him snap and he whirled around

"Yes my mother is talking to me but frankly, I have nothing to say to the women who decided to destroy my mom's happiness" He met the pirates eye refusing to meet his mothers "Henry," his mother began taking a small step forward "what!" he couldn't help taking a step forward which made Emma stop her approach "What. Could you possibly say, to make this ok? To justify your action?"

"Hey watch your tone this your mother" David flanked his daughter who was writhing her hands together, looking at her son who was staring right back daring his mother to answer "I..I.I … she was going to die, I had to..I saved her, a family is back together because of me" Emma finally decided and it was parroted word he had heard the others say as they sipped the coco from their happy mugs.

"Yeah, and my mom is heartbroken because of you" he yelled his voice breaking on the last word. "Lad, your mother is a hero it's what sh-" the pirate intervened "And you why are you defending her" the word 'her' was doused in disgust "she was going to leave you in the dust not two hours ago, anyone with two sense can tell what you've done for her I mean you and your ship are package deal, but she was going to leave you, all of you. Using me as an excuse, separating me from my own mom." His breath was visible in the night air, but he wasn't done, not in the least

"Shouldn't you know best what it feels like to have your lover's dead significant other come back from the dead" Killian hand clenched and un-clenched and Henry gave a humorless bark of a laughter before shaking his head "I mean come one first love dying in your arms by a crushed heart then your second chance ripped out of your reach because of an appearance of a past love, you and my mom practically had to go through the same thing, So why in the world are you siding with her" he yelled "Henry!" Snows voice was stern and he had enough. He whirled on his heel

"You, came for me" his mothers soft word reached his ears and he paused and half turned, the words were on the tip of his tongue 'I wish I hadn't' he could say them. He really could.

But, instead, he turned and walked on. His mom needed him and if Emma wanted to leave well she could but he was not going to let her use him as an excuse. Not anymore.

The lights were off when he got home, the house was quite and it was like nothing out of place. He ran upstairs and into his moms room and could hear the shower still running, he could also hear her sobs and he paused, closed his eyes and swallowed back a sob "mom" he called knocking on the door gently and the sobs quieted down and became muffled "H-henry" it was her pretend voice he recognized, she needed more time alone "Yeah, I'm going to go downstairs – play video games with my head set and stuff, maybe make a sandwich. Take your time ok?" he waited one beat. Two beat "ok" it was word sobbed out and as he exited the room and closed her door, the sobs started once more.

He numbly walked into the living room and stopped in his track, what the… a picnic? Who would have an- he froze and then sprung into action taking the wine glass and the empty plate he quickly rinsed and put them into the dish washer he folded the blanket and put it away in the cupboard, at the bottom and picked up the empty wine bottle and nearly groaned. It was her favorite; great another thing ruined for her, alongside love, hope and family, simply wonderful, he rubbed a hand over his face. Contrary to popular belief he knew his mom well; which meant he knew what was most likely to proceed, he absentmindedly picked up his game and placed the headphones around his neck.

If he had to pick a sin out of the original seven for his mom it would pride followed by wrath. Which meant that in the next few days, if not tomorrow, his mom will act like nothing had happened and as much as he was mad at Emma right now; he knew that his mother may be in danger. He absentmindedly rubbed his nose and shivered it had gotten too chilly for May and headed for the thermometer to adjust before settling down and loosing himself into the game.

It was hours later that Henry felt a blanket be draped over him "mom" he began quickly sitting up taking his mothers red eyes and her small forces smile "it's ok baby go to sleep" her voice was croaky he looked around still drowsy "can I sleep next to you" and the look of joy that took over his mom nearly broke his heart "of course you can" she quickly answered blinking to hold back the tears, how bad had he hurt his mom? And as they began to climb up Henry got a big whiff of apple scent. The previous smell of Pine that had lingered was completely gone and as he fell asleep in his mom's bed he thought back to years before when things had been simpler and dare he say it happier.

**41 Days Later**

He had woken up in cold sweat every night without fail the first week they had returned from the past with Hoods dead wife.

Returned with Hood's dead wife.

What a sentence. How was this his life. their life. He ran a hand down his face. One nightmare ended only for him to wake to a crueler reality. The body next to him stiffened before it continued it rhythmic movement, she was awake. He laid back down and turned his body to face her and waited. Taking the time to study her face the sprinkle of small light freckles about her cheeks, the long sweep of her lashes he would be content to stay here with her forever "you may have been a pirate in a past life swan but never an actress" his words tickled over her and those lips twitched upwards for a moment before the green orbs were unveiled and peered into his blue ones.

They didn't move nor speak; the only sound of the room was that of the gentle whirl of the heater and the low whistle of the wind outside. They simply stared "you had the dream again" she stated her hand coming out from under her pillow to gently sweep a few strands of hair that had been tousled in his sleep aside, he reveled in the simple touch "aye" he whispered back his eyes slipping shut in shame as if he was confessing his sins. Neither spoke "I'm sorry" she whispered back with deeper shame.

He moved closer to her his hand coming to gently play with one of her long locks "what I said about you saving people I meant it, love. That's what you do what you are meant to do." He paused a moment his eyes now also on his finger looping the golden strand about his pointer finger "mine is to destroy, I should have forced you to leave her behind" "killian-" her voice sounded disbelieving as to what she was hearing "it's the truth love and me and you both know it, being a villain is what fate has had in store for me" his voice sounded nonchalant, factual. This is what prompted her to scoot closer until her legs tangled with his and caused her small fingers to weave with his bigger ones. "We make our own destiny caption, we have both seen it happen" she stated firmly and he nodded eyes locking with his "Aye" he stated solemnly; surprising her with his easy surrender "but look at what it did to Regina" and she couldn't help but wince.

Her son had held his ground by Regina for two weeks straight, working alongside the highly motivated mayor in upgrading the town. It had been the Queen who had finally dropped off Henry at Emma's for a weekend and if the boys face was anything to go by he was not pleased. Never the less a weekend and he had come around but he had called Regina all three nights to wish her goodnight. Emma, had been so happy to have him with her once more that she had not given much thought to why Henry had opened up so quickly after a few hours of being sour early in the morning as she had prepared breakfast. Now though she had to ask

"what did you say to Henry?" she asked "when he first started to come around again" she elaborated further and saw understanding settle over her lover. He kept silent eyes falling away from hers "love maybe-" "Hook" she warned and he sighed and turned unto his back looking at the ceiling but she could see he was miles away. She followed his movement resting her chin on his chest as his fingers began absentmindedly drawing circles on her bare back "I told him that he was right, that I knew what his mother was going through" he paused and his eye traveled down and found hers "that she is hands down the most resilient person I have ever met and then I swore that I would do any service I could to right this wrong" Emma paused and took it all in "you didn't speak of your own fears" she asked and he snorted "no I did not tell the lad that I dreamt of his father coming back and his mother leaving me" Emma opened her mouth to protest "nor did I say that I had dreams of his grandmother, whom I had an affair with, coming back to life" he finished she groaned and buried her face in his chest at the mention of the complicated family tree.

Time ticked by as she unburied her face "it would have still been you" she couldn't help but confess "just for the record, Neal will always be my first love and Henry's father. But it would have still been you who I would have chosen" he searched her gaze before leaning forward and gently caressing her lips with his own. "it would have been you as well love" he spoke with conviction but she still looked doubtful and he chuckled sadly "the man she knew is gone, has been for 300 years. I would be happy to see her alive again and would probably protect her for the rest of my life, as a friend. But you my swan, you are my heart and the man I am today is a man who took shape because of your actions" she felt her heart flutter in her chest "it works both ways you know, if it wasn't for stubbornness my walls would still be standing and we wouldn't be here" he smiled and leaned forward his ocean blue eyes dancing with mischief "oh they're still there darling, you're just lucky us pirates know how to scale the most difficult walls" she rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her closer once more their lips crashing with one another as they lost themselves to each other.

Her phone rang and they sprang apart, looking at each other alarmed. She answered it before checking to see the name and Killian could hear a feminine voice speaking rapidly.

"We'll be there in ten" was all she said before hanging up springing into action, he not far behind, putting on layers upon layers they dressed in silence. A look at the clock told him it was almost 5 in the morning. "What is it love" he finally asked as she grabbed for the keys "A shield has been activated in the woods some people are stuck inside. They are turning into ice"

**AN: Hi guys, it's my first story in a very long time. Reviews would be lovely and constructive criticism much appreciated **** Suggestions are also very welcome, would love to know where you all want the story to go, I would love to hear what you all have to say. **


	3. Chapter 3-A Girl

**Enchanted Forest:**

She could do this. She could, fairies and oracles, please she had taken down Ogres and witches; these fools, they would be no match.

She twirled her fingers and her elaborate jewels and gowns were replaced with a simpler black dress. She ignored the heaviness that passed over her chest as magic left her finger tips; lately it wasn't as potent or as strong. She did not dwell on the idea much, the idea that maybe she was waning, her anger and hate were fatiguing. A ridiculous idea, really. No anger and No hate meant no Evil Queen and that left her feeling like no one, like nothing. She couldn't, wouldn't have that. Lately though, she was having hard time really caring about that, about any of it really.

She paced the floor as the midnight hour drew closer. She was being just, simply silly. I mean what's the worst that can happen to her that she has not faced before, even death she had welcomed at a time and would again. She clenched her shaking hands willing them to stop, this was ... Scary. She was scarred. What would they do to her? Yes, she had no will to fight anymore but what was to happen? She was terrified and sadly it was not the judgment in their eyes that would greet her that scarred her.

Rather, what they would want her to do.

Who would be this man, will he be like her husband? Forcing her face into the sheets to muffle her cries, will he be quick or draw out the torture, will they lock her in a room like the slave she had been. She leaned over her vanity grasping for something, anything to anchor her, but her mind kept racing and she couldn't breathe oh spirits, spirits…wha-who as she turned from the table lost in memories trying to get a control of her body, the full moon greeted her and she froze for a beat. Then whirling around her finger began digging about her vanities bottom drawer discarding pearls and rubies, tossing aside garnets and topaz. In her frustration she yanked the drawer out completely and like the night before ended up sitting on the floor digging through the drawer of forgotten things. Her trembling fingers dug, it had to be here, she kept everything from that period of her life in here so where was it. She felt tears swell in her eyes but she kept them at bay because she needed to see needed to find it, had to fi-

-and then her fingers made contact with its cool surface and her fingers engulfed the small figure, both hands clasped around it clutching the totem so hard, that if it was made of anything but willow bark it would have surely broken in half. Trying to remind her body to breathe, her body began to relax just as it had always done, the pendent doing its job and miraculously she felt calmness surround her once more. Breath, in, out; it'll be fine, just fine. She repeated to herself over and over again. They wouldn't accept her, the idea was preposterous, her to embody the virtues goddess what, a, thought. Yes, it would be fine, she would yell demand her release and they would let her leave.

That was it; she brought her enclosed fist to her heart and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes her whole body relaxed. Yes that was it.

The bell tower chimed and her eyes sprung open as she rocketed to her feet, looking around waiting for them to appear, the twelfth chime had not rung before a star fell through her window and surrounded her with its white light, transporting her away from one cage to another.

**StoryBrooke 34 Years later:**

"What do your connections say from the outside" the Mayor asked as she sat behind her desk, legs crossed, hands folded. Her chair was facing the side as the girl, in front of her was facing the outside window mesmerized by the snow. "That we are stuck in a bubble, the world outside is a very nice 80 degree temperature with trees blooming and bird singing, unicorns prancing, you know usual spring" her blasé tone caused the corner of Regina's mouth to quirk, but only for a second, touché. "But that's not what you wanted to know" the girl pivoted on her red soled heels and locked eyes with the mayor, who quirked an eyebrow issuing a challenge "No, you already knew that. Snow-white might be the bird whisperer but you have your own critters that inform to you, so you know what they have seen outside of the town lines."

Two measured steps and she was leaning her hip against the table rolling the crystal paper weight on the hardwood surface "you want to know why I care" she said simply her eyes on the rolling ball "why I approached after thirty years, why I offered my help, why I didn't run while I could" one finger froze the rolling and eyes snapped up brown meeting brown "why I made the ground shake" she continued her toying. Till the ball disappeared from beneath her hand and reappeared in Regina's who was now looking expectantly at the girl "so clever to figure out the question why don't you give me the answer" the girl looked at the paper weight before looking at the queen with a tilted head "Do you actually care?" her question was sincere and Regina studied her for a moment before placing the globe on the desk "You appeared in my office with quite shocking news, that this world without magic has a big population of us folks from different lands, that one of the most prestigious Universities in all of America is the center of the gathering of these magical folks and you want me to turn my town here and the kingdom in the enchanted forest into ports for inter realm travel. You say my son, whom you clearly know is of great importance to me will be able to not only study in this realm but live wherever he pleases without having to hide. On top of that the same university wants to fund a plantation of magical bean here which not only would create trade commerce but would create so many more jobs, I know what you offer what I want to know is why? Why ally yourself with me"

"Because sometimes things line up" she answered simply "like the fact that planting would be ideal here for magical beans need the conditions your town has to offer. Because I know firsthand how the hero types work, I have come to appreciate it much more, when I know exactly the vices of one I'm dealing with rather than be given the sugar coated version which often leads to a bitter after taste" Regina narrowed her eyes at the evasive answer there was more, much more "It would have been easier to pretend, to side with the good guys" She pressed and the girl scoffed pushing of the side of the desk and walking over to the tea tray on the side pouring two cups, handing one to Regina who simply held the saucer the girl sat on a chair opposite and took a sip "my mother abandoned me in a small boat at crushed skull port" Regina's brows furrowed "the black-market, that port?" the girl nodded as she gently lay her tea cup and saucer onto the side table " I had been barely a few hours old, when she pushed me into the water amidst a bunch of rags in a small raft, she would have fallen in your hero category, not evil, a well liked women, who had been a doting mother or so I'm told; It was a sea thief who rescued me took me away from that port, hid me on a pirate ship and placed me to be raised in a convent in a well off city instead of whore house in the port I was born in" she bit down on her lip "a pirate, risked his life and saved me, a villain." Regina's attention was captured as she too placed the untouched tea down "Your mother had another child?" the girl nodded "She had a son from her powerful husband, a man who could change people's lives with a simple command. while I was the shameful child of her lover, a sailor who had only recently been elevated in his status. Although, I have always suspected that her shame derived more of the fact that I was a girl rather than the fact that I was her illegitimate child" Regina sat back and digested the information.

"As much as I understand your reasoning to always trust villains because of one twisted event is a foolish thing to do and to trust people with your life story is even worse you should not revel in pity" her sneer was in place and her voice carried a certain air, but Cheshire sent a devilish smile, sneering right back "you don't pity me your majesty, I don't think there is any who could evoke your pity after the life you had to live yourself. My life story I share freely for secrets are leverage, which can be turned into weapons, ones that could be used to control me and I refuse to give anyone that power. Plus nothing has the power to unsettle peoples perspective than the absolute truth; as for trust I never give a group my trust, only individuals and they have to earn it"

Regina was impressed. She didn't show it but she was. It irked her. "and the Nuns raised you to have this mentality" she provoked "no a long time spent in one of dark ones curses did" Well, well, this girl was full of surprises "was the pirate who saved you hook" "no" "did you ever see your mother again" "nope" "did you want to" "not really" "why?" "I didn't feel like I needed too" Regina was by now leaning in getting answers had never been so easy, it was disconcerting "you're lying" she accused "nope" another answer shot out effortlessly. Cheshire couldn't help but smile "stop smiling" Regina commanded "nope" the smile grew bigger "anyone ever tell you are insufferable?" "Several" the insult was waved aside with a serious answer.

Seconds ticked by and the smiling girl began studying the office now as though she had lost interest in the queen "you ever thought of changing this gaudy decor?" one of the queens eyebrows twitched "gaudy?" she repeated slowly, dangerously "yes I mean maybe some solid walls would be better than this as ostentatious wall paper" the girl clearly had no self preservation. The phone rang "yeah…yeah..We'll be right over" she got up and the girl mirrored her movement "trouble?" she asked and Regina paused momentarily "I still have more questions" she held the girls gaze, willed it to crack "ok". No self preservation. "yes trouble apparently started few hours ago" Regina pulled on her red gloves as the girl shrugged on her pea coat "and your just being called?" a low hmm was all she got as affirmation "fools" and the queen couldn't help but smile. She still had no self preservation.

**Enchanted Forest, King Leopold's second wedding night**

"She's so young Luka" she couldn't help but steal a second peek at the girl who now sat on the throne, a fool could see how miserable she was, swallowed in a cloud of white she would give tight smile every time the kings eyes landed on her, or her mothers. "Hush Gemma not our place to judge, now take this wine to the kings table" the women looked unconvinced but grabbed the pitcher of wine and scurried of toward the table. The king as always eagerly called her over for a refill and when she tried to pull back as the cup was half full he grabbed her wrist. "to the rim" he commanded already quite jolly from the earlier fill. She hesitated a beat, then did as she was told. She continued behind his chair and went the queens side, queen what a thought, the girl was younger than her Anita she realized startled. "Would you care for some wine your grace" she spoke softly and the girl turned, for that's what she was under the big dress and crown she was just a young girl, not even a decade older than the princess she'd wager. "Please call me Regina" she pleaded after looking to the king then her mother and finding them both occupied.

Well that was new

"and yes wine..wine would be welcome" Gemma nodded grabbed the cup and filled it up "Not too much, peasant" a sharp voice caused her to lose her grip on the cup for a moment, but she caught back fast. Looking up she saw the Queens mother, Cora Mills standing behind Regina. Regina who had her eyes shut and had gone rigid. "What do you need mother" her tone was hard and gritted out through clenched teeth and for a moment Gemma was pleased. The girl had a bark, she would need it. "Sit up Regina, Queens do not slump and no getting drunk you need to please the king. We can't have him finding out just how much of a disappointment you really are on the first night now can we" Gemma was speechless, how was she the girl's mother, the rumors of the dark and frightening Cora Mills did not touch on how cruel the women was "Is that all" Regina's voice did not waver and for a moment Gemma felt nothing but sadness. At Anita's wedding she had not been able to keep her tears at bay and had to soothe her daughter's nerves away several time, they had celebrated her union with such joy, this was not how a bride's voice should be sounding. "Due try to please Regina and call out the right name" Gemma was horrified as she began carving the meat at the head table mind everywhere else but her work "Your stable peasant is dead" the sentence was punctuated and Gemma saw from the corner of her eye Regina's hand clench "Yes at my hands, it had to be done. If you wanted him alive you should have stayed away. How many times do I have to tell you? Love is a weakness" with that Lady Cora turned bowed to the king and smiled sweetly and after he nodded she left the hall with a big flurry.

Gemma felt rather san saw the Queens posture relax before she suddenly sat up eagerly, her eyes locking onto an old mans, her gaze so full of anguish so full of pleading, the man hesitated a beat, looked at where the lady had vanished made quick strides toward the Queen, came from behind the thrones, didn't even see Gamma and knelt next to the throne grasping both of the queens hands in his. Regina looked at the crowed and saw a couple of curious glances and then back at her father before her eyes landed on Gemma, her eyes asking, so sad and so young. She looked at Gemma who understood and scooted closer until her side was pressed against the Queens throne, becoming a barrier for the girl to have a moment with her father. "Papa" "My dear I'm sorry for your mother, she is just-just distraught with leaving you" Gemma wants to snort "I-I-I will miss you so much my little queen" his voice is breaking and she can tell the queen is no better "I tried to get a clause stated, saying, saying he had to wait. He promised it would be your choice so-so if you don't want-" "it'll be ok papa." There is confidence in the girls voice, one that Gemma knows is not in her heart "I'll be fine, you'll see. Just..just take care of yourself, please. And we'll write"

Gemma wants to cry and yell at the man, tell him to see what's in front of him, tell him to take his daughter and run. Before it's too late before she is shattered. But instead she carves the meat and serves the food being a barrier for moments of privacy between a girl and her papa. "Who are you" The princess voice cause the father to jump back, make a hasty bow and exit swiftly all so fast that he doesn't see his daughters semi out stretched hands, her unshed tears or her wide brown eyes. He leaves.

"Who was that?"

The princess demands again and Gemma sees hatred in the Queens eyes. "Princess perhaps it's time to retire" Gemma tries to sooth, but the princess has been indulged in too much tonight and is not willing to budge. She crosses her arms "No I will not" she shouts and it grabs the king's attention.

"What's this?"

His voce booms. He's drunk and now upset, because his daughters upset.

"Why is she unhappy" he demands verging on anger and his stare falls on Gemma and now she's afraid but as he opens his mouth to speak the Queen leans over her action pushing Gemma into the background, places a hand on the kings wrist "the knights are getting rowdy" her voice is as sweet as molasses "their words are not suitable for the ears of young girls" she has her eyes dart to the princess, in faux worry before coming back to the kings "especially sweet young princess who are as untainted as snow. They should be protected don't you think? Isn't it time for her to retire to her chamber, before she hears something unsavory?" and now the king is nodding vigorously calling for the nurse and gently pulling the princess aside to wish her goodnight and stop her whining and Gemma thinks for a moment that the Queen has not only bark but a bite and clearly dealing with lady Cora has her ready.

The thoughts only lasts a minute as she spies the queen wiping her hand which touched the kings wrist on her gown, discreetly, so intent on wiping the feeling Regina misses the appreciative look the king rakes upon her. Upon the girl, the girl who is less than a decade older than his daughter. She is sure once more that this marriage will end in nothing but disaster and most likely, for all of them.

Never the less she sends grateful look to the girl who nods and gives a small smile, the first she has seen all night that does not look completely fake, it still looks forced. She enters the kitchen and pulls her husband aside, tell him to follow her. She enters the pantry first Luka not far behind wiping his hands on his apron "What is it Gemma the feast is far from over-" he is rambling as he enters but stops as he sees her shaking shoulder "Gemma?" his hands turn her slowly and his bushy eyebrows are in a deep frown "Oh Gemma," he takes her into his arm and rocks her gently telling her it'll be alright "I know he gets mean when drunk, but he is a good king, good father, he is just in a bad time he still mourns for Eva a-" she jerks away, mad. "Still mourns for Eva? Then why is he getting married. Spirits Luka she is older than the princess by a handful of years. A blind man can see she doesn't want to be here,.." "My dear calm yoursel-" "No I will not, did you see how he looked at her?" she is shouting now and he is trying to quite her "Gemma someone will hear" he implores trying to heard her to the back of the pantry "I don't care. Luka she is younger than Anita this could have been Anita"

"I KNOW"

His voice echoes as he grasps her shoulders and she is frozen. Twenty years of marriage he has never raised his voice on her. And now? Over this? "I know" his hands slide over her shoulder and encircle her bringing her to his chest so tight they might blend together "I know" he repeats before pulling back and looking her in the eye his eyes so solemn it rattles her worse than any physical shake could "your words; They are a closer reality than you might think" and now her stomach drops "Luka?" she begs for him to talk and rakes a hand down his face "if he hadn't married I'm quite sure that he would have picked of the maids. I heard his advisors talk they can't get him an official mistress without tarnishing his reputation and of the maids word was…" he swallows the rest but she knows what they are 'word was that Anita was most favorable due to her widow status "but a girl?" she can't help but ask, for when the Queens faces was relaxed you could still see the youth in her "We'll do what we can but for now let's keep our daughter safe" she nods but still feels torn and now more scared than before.

The door to the pantry suddenly rips open and there stands their daughter a small red scarf clutched in her hand eyes wide and frightened "It's Ruby" the words douse them with fear "the princess sent her to retrieve a book from the kings chamber" and as Gemma rushes to her daughters next words activates their panic "the King and Queen have already retired for the evening"

**AN: First I realized I never did a disclaimer so here we go: *Ahem* all rights and privileges belong to ABC as well as the writers and creators **_**Adam**_**Horowitz and**_**Edward**_**Kitsis. **

**Now let me just say a BIG THANK YOU to all those who read and especially reviewed *wink-wink, nudge-nudge* and I hope you all realized by the end who Gemma and Luka were. I couldn't find Granny's original name, nor that of her husband so we got Gemma and Luka. I know we haven't seen much of Robin or Marian so far but fear not they shall appear in tomorrow's update alongside our dimple master.**

**Hint: Roland will be very important in this story, him and Cheshire**

**I have re-read my earlier chapters and have seen the mistakes, I cringed so sorry but I don't have beta and I'm still figuring out how to update and already published chapter so please bare with me, as always Reviews are most welcome, especially constructive criticism and give me suggestions as to where you want to see the story go. I've got an open ear.**


	4. Chapter 4-Tiny Hands

**Never Ending Woods 34 Years Ago**

The burst of light intensified and then vanished. The broken queen sidled around afraid, angry. "Whose there!" Her voice was sharp and she would, she would be released" Show yourself" she was calm collected. "There is no reason to be afraid, Queen Regina" the melodic voice caused her to whirl around once more.

The fog about her receded a bit and a woman in a white gown and long red hair approached her, Regina took a step back. But then she remembered herself who she is and straightened her back "I'm not afraid, I just have to get back"

And her voice does not, does not waver. The women nods but says nothing. One beat, two beat. No one makes a move and the Queen wants to lash out and unleash her wrath but she's so tired and she just wants to avoid being shackled to another bed for another man. Regina Laces her hand together "I was married" she informs and hopes for once her marriage will benefit her somehow "we are aware it was his house that was chosen. Hence why you have been called, you are the only remaining member of his house that is considered virtues"

Now Regina is mad "yes by twisted magic, I still have scars from the night that my innocence was ripped from me. And I'm sure you don't need a repeat of what I have done " she threw her actions into the women's face "if you wish to leave we will take you back, no need to tell us what we know" Regina now pauses and straightens up, but still held her suspicions "now why would I stay?"

The lady ignored her question and began, gently, walking toward Regina. "I know who you are Queen Regina from the moment you were born we have watched. The stars spoke of your arrival" and suddenly Regina began seeing parts of her life reflect in the gray fog before her.

Her father holding her hand as she toddled, his big smile and encouraging, his voice echoing about "come on my little queen, you can do it"

Her mother standing watch over her 5 year old self as she played a piano piece perfectly after forcing her to sit at the piano for over 10 hours before turning harshly and leaving with a cold sneer "you should have completed it faster" The doors slam behind her leaving a weeping child at a cold piano.

Her first pony, her first tooth, her mother sending her nanny away for being too soft as she cried silently in the background.

Daniel

Their meetings, whispers, promises and embraces are followed sharply by Snow the kings proposal and his death

His murder

But she blinks and it gone, her wedding and then the picture is now more her screams than anything else, meeting Anita, the man with the lion tattoo, Rumple, her mother's banishment, the Genie and death.

So much death.

Death and havoc and anguish; but this time it's not just hers but the peoples and she has caused it; She, The Evil Queen, Regina. Towns burned people executed and she doesn't even realize that she is crying. Weeping. Her hand clamped over her ears, she is shaking and god it has been years since she has weeping so much in such a span of time but she can't stop and hopes that this woman is here to end it. Forget revenge her lover is gone; forever gone but at least he is in peace while she suffers this life of hate and anguish, alone. So utterly alone and she is tiered so, so tiered. She'll take whatever punishment they have to give gladly for whatever torture they have will surely be more bearable that this hell she's been trapped to. So as the pictures fade and the voices stop her sobbing also ebbs away and she look to the women with hopeful eyes.

The women shakes her head "we do not pass judgment Que-" "Regina" her voice croaks out interrupting the other "My name is Regina" and the women nods not asking for any explanation "Regina, We do not pass judgment" Regina looks crestfallen "but we do not pass judgment but we do offer a choice" she gently hold out a hand and once Regina's fingers touch her they are on a balcony, high up on a tower. The Queen has seen many impressive views in her life but this, this sight, takes her breath away. High and mighty trees are reaching for the sky, each thicker and bigger than the next. They cover the land and even the mountain to her west, to the east the trees have reached a stalemate with the lapping water of the lake, but surround the water and the river that feeds to it. The full moon and trees are all reflected in the gentle water and as fireflies wink about, the other habitants of these woods have clearly gone to bed, but a few nocturnal animals can be heard even this high up.

It's the low ember of dying fires at the base of tents that break Regina from her trance. Her spine stretches as she rises to her full height. "the festivals start tomorrow with the hunt commencing in a week" the women has been studying Regina all this time but before she can utter a word the next sentence startles her in its simplicity "Do you who I am?" the women asks and Regina now feels foolish. So intent she was to just escape that she had not paused "of what consequence is your identity to me" and the regal queen persona seeps in unintentionally.

"My name is Morgana Le Fay" Regina's neck snaps audibly as she gapes at the young women next to her now "but my friends simply call me Ana" she is smiling wisely and Regina has a thousand questions, how is this possible? That would mean she is thousands of years old, but she look the same age as Regina? Why is she here? Is she as powerful at the stories say?

The women goes on as though reading Regina's mind "Time does not affect us guardians here in the Never Ending Forest, we are sanctuary, dedicating our lives to keep balance" Regina just keeps starring "I tell you this Regina, because I feel that you have had enough deception in your life. You may leave here and we will find another for the ceremony, while we expect people to honor their promises we understand the uniqueness of your situation as well as its injustice. Say the word and I will take you back and even lift the spell placed on you by the dark one himself" She pauses and when Regina does not immediately asked to be taken back she continues softer now "But you should know that whichever path you choose tonight will alter your life forever" Regina did not know why she had not jumped at the chance to leave, but now, now she wanted to know her options. She, would make the choice tonight, not her mother, the imp, her dead husband or even these people, her. "You may choose to leave tonight and depending on your actions, you may succeed in your revenge and in your terms get justice by killing snow white. It will cost you and it will be painful, but you will be victorious however you shall never love again and live a long cold life and die alone" a chill passed over Regina "Or you may choose to stay, to actually cleanse yourself in our rituals and try to get some closer, you will not heal or find redemption, not in a week. However down this path, again depending in your actions, you have a chance at love, friendships and family, it will cost you your revenge" Regina breath now hitched and her eyes shined with unshed tears "a-a family?" Her words were unsteady but Morgana smiled a broken smile and nodded "yes, one bigger than you have ever realized. The chances are small but they are there. It will be hard challenging path but the possibility of all that and your redemption lay within it" Regina let the words roll about her mind "the chances of second option is small?" she clarified and Morgana nodded "but they are non-existence within the first option" she sighed resigned not needing a second confirmation from the women next to her. "It is a big decision" Morgana began "you should rest, there is no rush, I'll come bac-" "I'll stay" Regina's voice was firm as she looked at the gathering of small tents outside "I'll stay, a small hope is better than none" she murmured more to herself and then squared her shoulders "who is the man that will be taking me" Morgana shook her head "No taking and we won't know not till the last night" she faced the camps as well "these men have been chosen, there past and ranks in life differs dramatically but all have been chosen just as the kings house was. Starting tomorrow each day shall be a different task until the group is minimized to a group of ten then on the 7th day they shall hunt and whomever brings down the stag of the king, which was released here when his house was chosen, will get to be with you on the 8th" Regina now looked unsure, how was this any better than what she had endured before "there is one key part, these lands are vast and the stag may be anywhere, but we know of its favorite place within these lands, the information will be yours to give to the hunter whom you favor" Morgana watched as Regina began rubbing at the totem in her hands, obviously nervous "why would I favor any of them? I do not know them" nor do I want to was left unsaid "starting tomorrow you shall observe the group, unbeknownst to them, when the group is cut down to twenty, you will get to choose to meet with ten for three more days and then the hunt will take place"

Regina was getting frustrated; she made it sound so simple. "Of course your identity will be hidden you must wear a mask at all time even on the 8th night, you representing a goddess" Regina's fingers stopped their movement "do you not think that my identity will repell them away" but Morgan shrugged "like I said they too come different walks of life, but fear not they have one thing in common with you" and Regina lifted an eyebrow sardonically "and what is that" and Morgana smiled gently this time "a good heart"

**Storybrooke in front of Granny's dinner:**

"NO NO NO, PLEASE! PLEASE!" the child was blubbering, sobbing his arm were outstretched upwards, reaching for the figure as he rose to his tip toes, his tiny fingers clenching and unclenching as though the fluffy figure would fly to his grasp "PLEASE MAMA, I'll be good, Please give him back" a group of men stood about mouth hanging open unsure of what to do, the little boys cries tearing their heart to pieces. "This" the women shook the stuffed monkey. "This toy is bad Roland, evil. because it came from an evil women, I told you I want you to get rid of it" she then brought the toy a fraction down and tiny fingers grasped tightly but the women didn't let go "throw it in the fire Roland" she instructed the boy who's eyes were red and his nose was running. Roland shook his head vigorously "NO, NO MAMA PLEASE! PLEASE he's good. Gina said he's safe" the last word was drawn out in a cry as he yanked at the toy but the women was stronger and pulled it out his grasp and held it over a lit fire pit causing the child to let out a wail of deep anguish, one that should never be uttered from someone so young as him. "NO NO NO" the child was now panicking drawing more onlookers, doubling his effort to get his toy back "Your Gina is evil, you will never see her again or take anything she gives" Marian bent down so the boy would only see her, but he kept trying to get a peek at his toy "we are getting rid of her starting with this stupid monkey" "NOO GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM BACK!"

"What are you doing?!" Henry's voice caused the man to part and the boy made quick work to Roland's side and placed a hand on his shoulder before looking back at the women who was looking at him coolly "what will this solve" Henry tried to reason over Roland's wails as he still tried to reach for the monkey "its evi-" "it's a toy" henry barked as though the women was stupid "he's your son" he was shocked, an old man broke from the group rubbing his calloused wrinkled hands together "Marian, perhaps its best to just let this one go" his soft voice barely being heard "look at your, boy he is-"

"MY SON" the women stomped her foot "he is my son and I will do as I please and I say he will not have this or anything that belongs to the queen in his vicinity, including you" she pointed a finger in Henry's face but the boy stood his ground she then whirled to her son whose check had big tears streaming down, placing the monkey once more over the fire "You will do as I say Roland and the sooner you learn the better" Just as the others entered the scene from yet another meeting,

She let go of the monkey; Roland's cry swallowed the sound of his father rushing to scene demanding his wife to stop and others horrified gasps, commotion exploded all over and so when Roland ran and reached for the burning monkey, they all were a beat behind.

"ROLAND NO"

The boy shrieked

His little fingers vibrated from pain as Henry pulled him back grasping the boy's wrist as he cried and cried and cried. Robin raced to his son falling to his knees in front of his boy who was looking at his papa with eyes submerged in tears let out wails that ripped his heart to shreds, "get his hands into the snow" Granny's gruff voice registered with him, causing him to snatch the boy up around the waist and ran him to a corner with clean fresh snow. The wail that left his son as his tiny hand entered the snow caused tears to escape Robins eye, he held the boy wrists in the snow to stop him from receding them. His boy who was leaning heavily against his chest was in pain and Robin could feel the shuddering of breath his little body made every time he breathed and rocked the boy back and force apologizing over and over again promising never let him out his sight, promising him everything and anything in the world as the boy kept crying.

Emma watched the man unravel as he tried to calm his distraught son, she heard granny tell Ruby to fetch Whale from inside as she began to hobble toward the little boy a tube of something in her hand, and her own son was desperately dialing his phone. Hook was next to her and she could feel anger rolling off of him as he starred at Roland before zooming in on Marian, before she could say a word Henry's voice caught her attention "Mom, its Roland" a beat "yeah at Granny's" he didn't get to say more as Marian stomped over to him "tell that Women to stay away" but Emma had, had enough. Taking out her handcuffs she was behind the women twisting and cuffing her before Marian was aware of what was going on "Marian Locksley your being charged with child endangerment, you have the right to remain silent any-" Marian was screaming now "What do you think your doing?" she tried to twist around but Emma grasped her elbow and began pulling her toward the exit. Marian turned the other way but Killian grasped her other elbow not letting her to turn "LET ME GO! Let me go! Do something" she said as she passed some of the merry men. Who stood frozen "ROBIN! ROBIN, STOP THEM!" but he didn't even turn around.

Robin didn't turn instead he focused on his son, his son who was in so much pain, "I have burn ointment, I'm not sure it'll be enough, how bad is his burn?" Granny's voice was firm as always but now was full of concern and sympathy. Robin gently pulled his boys hands back, the look of peeling skin made him want to vomit but not a second later his boy's cry's renewed and he plunged his hands back in "the ice is numbing the area" whale explained as he fell to his knee's next to the distraught father "when he takes them out nerves wake up he feel the pain" he explained as he coaxed the boys hands out promising a peek. Roland had stopped screaming and was now silently crying, Whale peeked then allowed the hands to slip back into the snow "it's a second degree burn, we have to take him to the hospital numb the area so we can scrub the dead skin off or we risk infection" he paused Robin looked paler by the minute "it won't be easy and then we have to keep him there, hands re tricky skin has to grow back and until it does he can't touch things that might infect the area" Whale turned to Ruby and instructed for her to bring some ice for the trip to the hospital, when suddenly a third figure kneeled on Robins other side.

Roland started talking rapidly now, still crying and Robin stared mesmerized as the women with frightened eyes tried to calm the boy. She reached for his hands and pulled them out placing them on her own, she closed her eyes and their hands were now aglow. Seconds ticked by and the glow began to ebb away until it was finally gone. When Roland opened his hands instead of the peeling mess they now looked like burns almost heeled with a new layer of skin. And for the second time that night Robin felt tear, but this time of gratitude, for this stunning women who the fates and planted in his life. So when his boy jumped into her embrace and began crying, tears of stress and relief speaking fast and retelling the tale, all Robin could do was stared into those magnificent brown eyes, which were locked on his own and utter the sincerest thank you he could offer with his entire being.

AN: Hi guys, thank you as all ways for reading. I promise we'll pick up right where we ended with the aftermath, it 3:50 am here so I want to go sleep, so you will probably find a lot of mistakes here and I will try to fix them all tomorrow.

In regards to Marian, there is a story here and a method to my madness, it will go into an old tale which Frozen's story is based or inspired on (Hint Hint) so I'm not bashing for fun, promise.

I honestly I would love some feedback, tell me what you like what you don't like and what direction should I take this thing, my ears are open. To those of you who have reviewed *mwah* I love you all. Constructive criticism much appreciated and as you know ONCE is not mine


	5. Chapter 5-Hate

**Storybrooke:**

Regina is with Grumpy and Cheshire when she gets Henry's call. "Mom its Roland" and that's all it takes to propel her heart into a world of frenzy and panic, she needs to get to him. Now.

"Roland?" She asks, turning, running to her car; missing the look shared between her two other companions as they run after her and get in the car quickly "yeah at Granny's" the call ends abruptly and now Regina is driving like a mad women. What if he was hurt by the ice? Did it hit his head? Hi heart? Is he badly sick? She did hear him cough when they checked his toy to make sure it wasn't a person like some of the other monkeys. Regina now is upset and slams her palm against the steering wheel again and again. She should have invited the family to her guest house, forget how painful it would have been for her, Roland must have been protected, how selfish could she have been. The other riders keep quite during the ride but are not a step behind her when she parks the car haphazardly and bolts out.

The sight of Marian being dragged away is what greets them and when the detainee sees the queen she begin screeching to the high heavens "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. MY FAMILY WAS FINE UNTILL YOU TAINTED THEM YOU BI-" Regina ignores the women's outburst and run to the crowd. Not sparing anyone a second look she makes a b-line for father and son. Hearing only the tail end of what Whale says, as she falls to her knees next to them.  
Roland's face is engulfed in utter delight for a moment and then he is crying, words blubbering out "mmama bbburned ccchhuunnkky" he hiccups leaning against his father Regina shushes the boy calling to him softly so he can get his breathing back in control "Roland, Roland its ok sweetie breath. Breath" she sings the boy name and gently pulls out the boys hands from the snow and places them, palm up in her hand. Anger flairs inside of her at the sight of the blistering red burns, but when she closes her eyes its pure love which she focuses on.

Light magic always worked best for heeling and when she has done all she can manage, she opens her eyes and her hands to reveal two light pink palms, blisters and peels are nowhere to be seen. The little hands curl and uncurl and then Roland throws himself at her. She is so shocked that at first her grip is to steady the boy who's hands are now clutching at her shoulder and her hair, as he desperately climbs onto her thighs to get closer and closer as though he can't get close enough. But now she is clutching him just as hard looking into the eyes of the man she has come to love. A man she only managed to take a peek at for he had looked utterly broken as though he had aged a lifetime in a span of minutes. Neither looks away from the other, each lost completely and entirely in the others gaze, she feels warm all over and the tightness in her chest dissolves as Roland reaffirms his grip and completely melts away at Robins "thank you".

She comes to stand but Roland won't let go, when his father places one hand on his shoulder he thrashes and chants no over and over again begging her to not let go and Regina can't take it and stands with the boy, holding him just as tight uttering soothing voice as he hiccups and coughs due to the oxygen he is not getting.

It's Granny who finally barks at the crowd to mind their own business and most patrons disperse back into the dinner or their homes, out of the cold. Charming who has been taking a few statements, directs people about as snow is standing next to Henry who is speaking rapidly again. "Get the boy inside girl, at least to the back halfway no use for him catching a cold too" and Regina lets the old women push her in where Ruby directs her to a sofa in a nook. she sits there rocking the boy whose grip has only tightened and ignores all else but the child. She rocks him, peppers kisses all over his head again and again, telling him how sorry she is, how he is such a brave boy. How much he is loved by all of them, especially by her and his papa. The boy who is taking shuddering breath now turns his head to look up at her, his check pressed to her chest he plays with her coats button "then why did you leave?" The words are sniffled out and Regina opens and closes her mouth "Roland ," she pauses "your mama was back, you had to spend time with-" but now the boys is shaking his head and tears are reappearing "no, no I don't like mama. She took away you and Henry and chunky" he rubs his eye with a pudgy fist "she made daddy keep me away, won't let my nuncles buy me ice cream cause we might see you" Regina can feel the burning gaze of the others who have come in "she calls you evil" he whispers as though he has uttered blasphemy.

Regina takes breath "Roland I was evil" she begins but the boy cuts her off "doesn't matter" he mumbles and Regina is not sure how to make him see " people were hurt Roland because of my actions an-" "doesn't matter" the boy shake his head vigorously into her shoulder and says again "doesn't matter, you're hero now" his voice has such conviction it is unsettling "Roland sweetie, people will remember, they will retell the bad things I've done" this time Roland pulls back and stares at her shouting through tears "doesn't matter, papa told story of nice mama doesn't mean she's nice now" and Regina is struck dumb because what do you say to a child whose mother, who was rumored to be soft and kind once, but turned out to be a terror "if nice mama can be mean. Then evil queen can nice Gina," he plunks his head on her shoulder his face turned outward as he squeezes her with his tiny arms "my Gina" he mumbles possessively and Regina is at a loss. Worried to say something that will launch the boy in another fit; She rubs circles on his back and drops kisses on his hair "Roland" she begins tentatively "your mama loves you" she makes one last effort.

"I hate her"

Her eyes open in alarm as she looks at Robin who looks just as shocked. Because hate should not even be in such a young boys vocabulary and she is about to reprimand him but a shift by Ruby caches her eye and Regina sees her look at Roland and follow his line of sight. Ruby's shoulder drop at what she sees and Regina shifts slightly and also turns her head and her breath catches in her throat. Right outside is the fire that burned the boys hand and in it, is a charred silhouette of a burning stuffed animal disfigure beyond recognition. "Roland, I'll make you another" she promises "it won't be chunky" he mutters defeated and she knows another replica won't do.

Regina swallows, saying what she doesn't believe isn't working, she shift the boy until he is cradled in her arms and she gently brushes away the tears and cups the boys cheek "Roland" she begins "I know how your mama acted today was bad and not fair, especially to you. But sweetie please, please don't ever let hate into your little heart, especially toward your mama" Roland is transfixed and she uses this momentary consternation and pushes forward "hate is a disease Roland, a nasty horrible disease that will take over your heart until it is covered completely and curing this disease, is almost impossible" she pushes a few strands of his hair away "you see I got the disease and it almost won, I was lucky that I had a special miracle which saved me" Roland's brows furrows until he suddenly brightens and a smile grace his lips finally for the first time that day "Henry" he shouts looking at the older boy who is leaning against the wall with arms crossed, he rolls his eyes as his mother smiles at him and his ears turn bright red, but he smiles back never the less. A chuckle sweeps over the gathering "so you see Roland I don't want to see you ever be stuck with that disease so please my brave knight don't let it taint your heart"

It's Regina who now has tears in her eyes and when Roland sees them, he reaches up and wipes them away "you won't leave?" He asks and his fingers freeze and Regina closes her eyes and lets out a breath "Roland I will have to honor your parents' wishes," she begins tentatively "but I will always be here for you and even if we might not see each other you will always be here" she pointed at her heart. The boy considered the words "ok I won't let dizzeac catch me" he promises solemnly and Regina pulls him in tight kissing him on his forehead.

"Now" Regina said more upbeat "I know chunky can't be replaced but I do have someone especial looking for a home" Roland looks doubtful and Regina launches into a tale of brave knights who saved the world by becoming best friends with dragons and how from that day on no knight was without a dragon " so my little knight, this" she waved her hand and a purple stuffed dragon about the same size as the boys previous toy appears in her hand "is ...Draco, he's looking for a knight do you think you can be his"

The boy tentatively reached for the plush toy and brings him close for inspection. His fingers run over the face and nostril, his wing and long tail. He suddenly lifted the dragon by the wings " I won't be able to fly with him," he stats causing a round of laughter before quickly bringing the toy to his chest "but I'll take him" as though worried it would be snatched "he's all yours" Regina promised.

Slowly people begin moving about and Whale felt it was time to head out. He approached the boy and checked his hands, giving simple instruction to keep them clean before heading toward the exit. when he sees Ruby looking white as a ghost, leaning heavily on the wall transfixed on Roland " Ruby?" He approaches slowly but she doesn't hear him until he places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps "are you all right" he asks concerned and Ruby looks at him and then at Roland before turning to him and nodding once more, but she looks unsettled yet before he can ask any further questions, a cry goes up but this time in anger.

Robin had watched the entire exchange between Regina and Roland transfixed. His heart had squeezed horribly at times and he had felt like an utter failure when his boy had uttered his hate for his mother. But now he kneeled by Regina's leg as Roland showed him his toy pretending to attack his father with the dragon as he dodged. Granny brought coco for everyone and as the drinks were being handed out, one of robin men brought a cup over and handed it over toward Robin who nodded his thanks. As Robins fingers encircled the cup a cry of alarm went up and Rolnd kicked his leg up causing the cup to go flying

"Roland!" Robin turned surprised but the boy shook his head "papa no you can't drink, it has potion" the boy grabbed his father arm pulling him away from the spilled cup. Robin looked bewildered "Roland you're not making sense-" "that's why mama was mad she found out I knew about the Gina forget potion, I said I would tell you" he was now desperately pulling at Robin to get him away from the spilled drink "Roland your mama can't make potions" Robin tried to reason but the boy shook his head frantically "she didn't papa dark one did merry men got it" he was speaking so earnestly "Roland the merry men wouldn't-" he began and looked over at Alan who had brought over the drink to back him up but the shameful expression spoke On his face made robin pause and he slowly rose to his feet "you wouldn't" there was more of a question to it and robin looked over at the other men in the room, his brothers and it was finally Tucks expression that sealed their betrayal for him

"You made a deal with the dark one?" He breathed out his voice unlike any other time Regina had heard it, she sat up when Alan was pulled back and a fist knocked him to the ground  
"Henry!"  
Regina stood Roland in her arms "that's for calling my mom a frigid old hag" Alan scrambled to his feet after a moment but Robin took a stride forward and blocked his way to Henry. The dwarves entered then breaking up the crowd before a scuffle could take place "we were doing it for your own good Robin" one of the men muttered as the entire group headed for the school gym which had been turned into a shelter. Robin turned toward Henry "when did you hear them?" The boy looked unsure. He had not said much to Robin after that night, "the night your wife came back" Henry muttered "but then they had only considered a deal, they were happy that Marian was back said the deal wasn't necessary" he stopped but robin could tell there was more "what else" he pressed and Henry shifted his weight from leg to leg "they said that mom had a spell on you... That there was no other explanation since she was old and ugly and couldn't be that great in-" "Henry" Regina cut her son, who was turning purple, off and held out the arm that wasn't carting Roland, out toward her son.

He went to her and she pulled him into her and placed a kiss on his forehead "it's in the past" she murmured" or you get the dizezs" Roland added patting Henry head rather forcefully, Henry grabbed the hand to stop the hitting "thanks buddy"

Robin looked at the scene in front of him and sighed, this could have been his. He saw Hook enter and from the back and suddenly the man's word from the nights before rung in his ear

"a man who does not fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets"

He took a breath in a walked toward the trio and held out his hand and his son came to him, stuffed dragon in hand. "Roland, do you remember what I said this morning" the boy nodded "that you would be sleeping in your own tent and that I would switch sleeping in yours and mama alt- alternavitly" "alternatively, yes and what else did I say my boy about visiting" Regina now had Henry in front of her as they both stood watching the duos interaction, robin was saying this for a reason.

She had to work to stay focused, it had been so long since Regina had allowed herself to even think of this man, at least while she was out and about. At nights his memory still haunted her and left her weak, she couldn't remember a day where she hadn't woken reaching for him only to be hit with disappointment and rush of memory

"You said that you had to fix things and make choice but needed to be completely sure or else people would get hurt. You said you wanted the choice to be yours and have no afluence by others so it would be just me and you for a bit" the boy then pouted "which meant you couldn't take me to see Henry or Gina"

Regina's hand clutched each other, he was not cutting her off, he wanted to figure things out; and hope swelled in her heart only to squashed by her brain. She really couldn't afford hope anymore, especially while there was a real chance he might choose his wife.  
"Henry can you take Roland for a bit mate see if you can get some fries for the both of you"  
They all turned at hooks voice and the two boys reluctantly took their leave. "I'm sorry to interrupt you mate but we have a bit of predicament on our hands, swan arrested Marian on charges of child endangerment, now the problem is who is making the charges. Will you be pressing charges?" hook asked directly and Robins conflict was evident on your face "we could have the city press charges we have enough evidence except that would mean-" "that I'm the one pressing charges which will come off as personal vendetta, the case will be thrown out not to mention your men will rise in mutiny" Regina concluded

"they already have" Robins sentence caused them to all look down and shift uncomfortably "I'm leaving the merry men" his next sentence made all three to snap and look at him incredulously but he was looking into the other room where the two boys were having mock sword dwell with their fries until Henry broke and Roland cheered "robin don't be hasty the potion, well the dark one can be persuasive" David tried but robin shook his head " it's not just that" he let out a slow breath "none of them stopped her" there was no need to know who her was "Henry was the only one by him and they stood and watched her bully him" "Tuck tried" it was Granny's gruff voice that let the archer know he at least had one half decent man in his group. 

"What your forgetting is that you need a place to stay and I don't have any vacancy" Granny added she then looked at Regina "and you girl; I wouldn't stay at home tonight. If I'm worried that those men would have forced a memory potion down their leaders throat, they could do the same to you or Roland or they might try to break Marian out and hurt your girl" Hook and David looked alarmed with Hook running out telling them to phone him there answer while Regina looked at Henry "Perhaps it best if he stays the night at Emma's with Hook there, it's safer" she turned to Robin "I'm sure they are willing to take you and your son in as well" "and what of you" robin asked "and don't tell me you'll be fine," Regina looked at any where else but him "look I would offer my house for all of us, but it's not the best idea, you were right. You have things to think about but you must know that if Roland become attached to living with me, if he has to leave it will make things difficult" if you decide to leave is what she really meant and they both knew it "how about you and Henry live with me" the three adults jumped and turned to see Cheshire who was looking at Regina with a big hopeful smile "good god kid, you need a bell" David spoke trying calm his racing heart. "Had one, gave me a headache after a while plus who doesn't love a surprise" a coy smile bloomed on her face "beside this way you all won't be concentrated in one area and Robin and Roland can stay with Killian and Emma." The others paused "and what makes you think I will want to spend any more time with you" her smile turned innocent "you said you had more questions" and held Regina's glare "fine, but tell Emma and Killian to go home if they want to bust her out let them that way in the future we have more to charge them with" and with that the group began to disperse all hoping to get through this mess.

AN: Will write for review


	6. Chapter 6- Pools Of Blue

**Never-ending Forrest**

"This is stupid"

"Write"

"What will this exactly do?"

"Just write"

"It's honestly stupid"

"Regina, I have more so just write"

Regina looked at the parchment in front of her and picked up the quill she twisted it once and fidgeted with the mask they had placed on her. People she cared about, fine. that was easy, she scratched down two names. But before Morgana could reach for the paper Regina picked it up and folded it. Morgana let out a frustrated sigh "you won't get it" Regina stated stubbornly. Morgana shook her head "now write the list of people who have wronged you"

Regina paused this was easier, she began with her mother, her late husband, the imp and last put snows in big letters. She was about to put the quill down when something in her stayed her hand. She placed on the paper once more added her cook who always overcooks her eggs, the two maids who always wake her up too early she paused and something in her snapped and she began furiously writing. Her nursemaid who left without a fight, the servants who never stopped her mother and added the entire household of Leopold to the list for they heard, heard her cry and beg and none of them did anything, some helped elevate the pain but they didn't help her escape and by now names where flowing until the last name made her pause with utter surprise for there at the bottom of the page was her father's name, a name she had wrote in her first list, the list of those who care for her.

"Your mother is right; love is weakness but from that weakness comes strength. You love your father" a statement "yes" "but he never rescued you either, yet his love has been what has kept you going all these years at some of your darkest hours his and your ex-fiancé's" the quill dropped from her hand onto the table and now Regina felt very tiered.

"come that is enough for today" Morgana began walking, As they descended the stairs Regina heard trumpets call out "they are waiting" "who is" Regina couldn't help but ask as they entered a dark suite, she could hear commotion and Morgana grasping her hand when suddenly the door open and cheers erupted. Regina froze, she could see through white curtains the people outside and she wanted to run.

Morgana squeezed her hand "They can't see you not really, just our silhouettes" chants began to rise from the crowd, calling for the priestess, calling for the goddess and when Morgana lifted Regina's hand cheers overflowed. Regina sat upon the chair she was led to "what's today's event" she asked refusing offered food as she watched the men focus back on an arena in front of them. "They are to get a garland off of the unicorn's horn" just then a silver Unicorn entered the arena stampeding its hooves and puffing air out of it nostrils. He was beautiful and suddenly Regina was worried "they won't, hurt it will they" Morgana came to sit next to Regina "not if they wish to succeed" but before more chatter could be had a horn was bellowed as cheers erupted and the events began. For the event the men were allowed to bring three items of their choosing, most brought rope, some brought a spear and on occasion a magical item.

But the difficulty of the task became apparent quite quickly, as a young and muscular was thrown in mere seconds and sent packing. So far the fastest time belonged to a man who from Regina's age looked older than the others, he had entered the arena with a fishing rod to the laughter of audience, and he had the garland of the horn in 2 minutes and 35 seconds to the surprise off others. That's not to say all tricks worked a foolish young warrior blew pixie dust in the unicorns face, unaware that since unicorns had pixie dust in their blood they were immune to it, he was ran off the arena in a rather interesting chase. Almost four hours, a half hour break and many plates of food and cups of drinks later 39 of the slots were filled and one contester was left. Regina watched as the man entered with a bow, an arrow which had rope tied to its end and the rope tied to his wrist. The arrangement of the weaponry was what Regina's attention and as the Unicorn took the field the man began moving fast. He was wasting time, Regina thought as he ran with his arrow drawn and ready, suddenly in a movement too fast he was behind the unicorn and shot the arrow. Regina was terrified for a moment when the man dropped the bow and came to the front pulling the rope fashioned to his wrist and pulling the garland embedded with the arrow off the horn.

"I thought he had shot the unicorn" Regina gasped "he must be an excellent marks man to gauge not only the target but the necessity of the force of the blow" Morgana nodded. The winner was the fish rod wielder and as he grasped the garland and made his way to the podium Regina was instructed to stand with her back to this rounds champion, he had won the rights to a first glimpse. She heard him stump up the steps Morgana was standing right behind Regina obstructing her from the newcomers view but the greeting she offered was not what Regina expected.

"Why do you have your eyes close warrior" Morgana's voice was gentle as always "milady, I meant no disrespect to either you or the chosen goddess but I accepted to participate not to get a chance to be the hunter but rather win this garland, for I had heard the tea of these herbs helps those with difficulty, bearing children" the man's voice was shaking "my only daughter has been told she will have difficulty bearing children and so I came in hopes of winning her this as symbol of hope so she may allow her heart to someday love." He paused "I will take myself out and give the honor of first glance to runner up if only you allow me to take this garland home." Morgana moved next to Regina "what says you?" "do the herbs really work" Regina asked skeptical "They won't help if you are barren but they do help increase chance and ease pregnancy if taken" Regina paused but nodded, he know what it was to long for children but be denied "You may take the garland and tell your daughter our good thoughts are with her" As man began to back away Regina sneaked a peak, the man was in deed well in age, almost her own fathers. Was she always doomed to share a bed with a man twice her age?

"Send in the archer" Morgana instructed before grasping Reginas hand "not all are here for you and some will please you, but appearance is not all" and Regina nodded thinking about some of the attractive yet stupid contestents earlier. They waited for a few moments before once more footsteps were heard "Your Grace" the melodic voice caught Regina's attention "Rise, you have been declared the winner of this round warrior" Morgana sounded utterly Regal "I'm honored your grace but I don't understand.. the other gentleman had a faster time than me" an honest man Regina decided. Even when handed the prize he had to be sure he earned it, in small doses the quality was admirable, and in large one's it was annoying. To which category this warrior belonged to, it remained to be seen. "He proposed a request, the ownership of the wreath in exchange for his elimination, the goddess granted him his request, therefore you are the winner and shall have the honor of first glimpse and should you succeed the events tomorrow and the day after you are guaranteed a place in the private meetings"

"yes, except I have nothing to offer the goddess, the garland which is usually given, has been claimed" the archer sounded unsure "best be creative then warrior" Morganas voice was soft and seconds ticked and Regina heard shuffling then Morgana was no longer behind her but rather to the side and Regina heard the sound of steps before they stopped once more " Milady, I have nothing of worth or fortune but that which aided me in accomplishing the task. A thing I have made myself of the material of the earth, would you accept this gift and in return allow me to be the first to catch a glimpse of the one who has been chosen." Regina paused she could say no but she felt compelled to turn she needed something, anything to accompany this voice which had interested her.

Slowly she turned and found herself enraptured in pools of blue; the man was kneeling, an arrow laying upon his palms. Regina took a step forward and gently lifted the arrow. When her fingers brushed his hand she could swear she felt a spark travel through her body and if his widened eyes were anything to go by her felt it too.

**AN: Wow, this chapter is the longest and I'm not sure why but the ones who have reviewed are so wonderful I felt like had to keep going. Like always please please please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Constructive criticism as well as suggestion always welcome and just in case you didn't know ONCE is not mine, Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7-Godchild

Regina sighed. She ran a hand down her skirt and got up and walked to the window. The number of tents below had shrunk dramatically. Her eyes roamed the figurines about but could not see details from up here, the man's masks were made of leather simple but effective, for her part, the mask was ornate but now she barely noticed it. Having it on your face for three days and nights would do that she supposed.

She searched the camp but could not find the man she was looking for. From where she stood they all looked the same.

She turned from the scene frustrated with herself, she was the Evil Queen she had a vendetta to uphold, such fluttering was so, so unbecoming. But a blue bird flew past her window and once more all she could think about was the blue orbs and the archer, she sighed and once more moved toward the balcony. She had her whole life to be the Evil Queen she surmised; perhaps for one week she could once again just be Regina and think of deep blue eyes and wonder if perhaps he was somewhere down there thinking of her, not just as the goddess, too.

"In all my years as a priestess, I have never seen the favorite be chosen so fast" Morgana's voice startled her and Regina opened her mouth to snap only to remember and glare at the priestess.

"Oh right" a wave of a hand and Regina was able to speak for the first time in 24 hours. The second days ritual had composed of her voice being taken, a payback for something she had done to another as well as an exercise for her to be able to be alone with her thoughts and organize them, she had disliked it. It made her realize she had many regrets "I have met only two of the warriors and the second had left much to be desired"

The second task had been a balance act of sort, across the rope they had to go three times; each time bringing one object across. The archer had came in 5th and first place has gone to a boy around her stepdaughters age. It was obvious this was his first trip away from home, or castle Regina would say. He had won the rights to be the first to dine with her, others were also present of course and for those few hours Regina was glad her voice had been taken from her for she would have surely snapped. Not that the prince would have given her time to talk, anyhow, he had gone on and on that even Morgana had seemed happy when dinner had ended.

She chuckled now "he has much to learn" she told Regina who nodded in agreement. "I come barring conflicting news though about the archer" and now she had Regina's undivided attention "the third task requires a steed, those who do not have one are usually disqualified, your archer is one of those" Regina felt sorrow take place in her heart, she should have known a week was too much to ask "however when the number of those without a steed are very high, such as it is this year, we propose an exchange of sorts. An offering from them in exchange for a horse. Your archer it seems is a self made man with no backing. He has offered his guaranteed spot in the top ten, its unusual but we consider that place valuable, but the answer is yours, should he get a horse" To Morgana's utter surprise Regina paused;

"He is an honorable man" Regina said softly remembering his questions regarding the true winner of the firsts round "indeed he is" Morgana concurred "he would be worthy should he be the hunter" and Regina couldn't help rubb at her temple "yes but I would not". A hand was gently placed on Regina's shoulder and the goddess allowed the priestess to slowly turn her until they stood face to face. "The fact that you believe yourself unworthy of him because of your mistakes makes you much more worthy than you realize" Regina's shoulders sagged and she looked out toward the woods before nodding "grant him the horse" and Morgana nodded before leaving the Queen to her thoughts.

**Storybrooke**

"So how exactly did you find us" Henry asked scooping up fork full of spaghetti.

"I looked it into a magic ball and 'show me the evil queen' and there you guys were"

"Haha seriously though?" Cheshire hands paused halfway to her mouth and she tilted her head slightly to the side, a small smile present.

"Seriously! oh wow cool, do you still have it" Henry was now leaning forward excitedly "Henry Mills you are not getting a crystal ball, they are nothing but trouble and a complete invasion of privacy" Regina spoke in her strict tone picking up her wine glass, her eyes went from her son to the girl, both who were looking at her.

Regina saw Cheshire's eyes go from her to her boy "when's your birthday" she took a bight of her food and Henry's eyes lit up and his mouth began to open "young lady did you not here me, no crystal ball" last thing her son needed as he entered puberty was a crystal ball, way too many temptations. Cheshire picked up her own glass "yes madam mayor, no crystal balls for Henry" Regina's slanted eyes studied the girl, who was looking at the plate, for a few second before moving to her son. Pleased she had made herself clear she allowed a tiny smile and went back to her food.

"At least for today"

Regina's head snapped up with a groan of frustration at the whisper "Cheshire" she warned at the snickering girl

"September 4th"

"Henry Jared Mills" but her stern voice was lost on the snickering duo she groaned and dropped her head into her hands. But her elbows descend caused her fork to go flying which catapulted a meatball up into the air. The trio watched in utter fascination as the meatball sailed ... and fell into the sink. "GGggggoooaaaaaaalllllll" Henry's voice bounced around the apartments walls "that was marvelous shot by Regina Mills storybrooke's finest offense" Cheshire played right along. Regina shook her head but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her "in all honesty how old are you" Cheshire smiled and picked up her wine glass again.

"A lady does not reveal her age" she went on, quite cheekily "but I am old enough to drink in this land"

"Yeah well I don't see a lady here, so how old are you?" Regina persisted "ouch mom that hurt" Henry joked "and how do you know, she may be a lady, a cat lady!" Regina was about protest when "actually if my mom had not been over thrown the title would have been princess, and as for the cat thing. I'm not a morpher or not completely" Henry and Regina stopped laughing and tried to digest the information they had been given.

"I thought you said your mother had abandoned you" Regina asked confused "oh she did but my mom adopted me, she and her husband couldn't have any more kids and her husband already had the kid who would take over in the future; so my mom adopted me" "your birth mother abandoned you?" Henry asked,

"Yep just like yours did" and now the air was thick "and I was adopted too by a women who didn't have her own kids, just like your mom" there was something in Cheshire's eyes that for a moment unsettled Regina, a hint of anger, regret? "Where did you grow up?" Henry fired the next question "oh well I was cursed in a mirror for many, many years, I was raised in a castle for many more years, then abroad a pirate ship as an apprentice and some more years cursed then wonderland and then here" Henry blinked trying to keep track "wow! why all the changes?" And for the first time since Regina could remember the girls smile diminished to one almost nonexistent and a bitter smile took hold "because I was ripped away from my mom, and I have been trying to get back to her" and Regina felt her mother instincts take over as she saw the sadness in the girls eyes, she knew too well what it was like to lose a family member you loved "do you know where she is?" Regina asked gently " yes, but I'm afraid" "of what?" Henry jumped in "It's been a very long time; she has a new family and her own worries now." She paused and shook her head slightly as though to disperse her thoughts "Any way I'm just here to fix thing so she can have a happy and peaceful life" She then looked at Regina "that's my motivation for being here and trying to fix things, so no need to worry I'll be gone as soon as things are fixed"

"You should talk to her" Regina stated firmly but she could see the girl was done on that topic at least for now "is that why mom let us stay here, she wanted to know what you were up too?" Henry asked "I knew there is no way you would let us stay at a strangers place on a whim" Regina opened her mouth to defend herself but Cheshire beat her to it "partly that," Regina glared at the smiling girl "partly for safety and partly to finish her interrogation on me, but as to what I'm up to your mother did a full sweep of my apartment the first night I met her" Regina was surprised "MOM, you broke into her apartment!" The girl locked eyes with Regina, daring her to deny it. Instead Regina leaned back and crossed her legs " I did some research" she said matter of faculty before her signature smirk took over her face " I am the evil queen after all" she said with extra flair and dramatics causing the two youth at the table to start laughing.

**Never Ending Forrest**

"What shall today's winner get?" Regina asked as she and Morgana made their way to the box set up for them again, the white curtains were still in place "the honor of the first dance in tomorrow's ball as well as a token from the goddess" and Regina sighed. "How is this not chauvinistic, I'm still the prize to be won" "Love, Regina is about surrendering to someone; this ritual is not about the emotional love, true, but it's about the physical act of it. You have been chosen and by doing the exercises each day, you are earning the right to take part in the act; all these men have chosen to be here tonight as well and by competing in the tasks they too are earning the right. Make no mistake you can make them all fail and refuse to take part in the ritual, just as they can leave at anytime they wish. So Regina do you wish to leave?" Morgana's voice held nothing but sincerity. Regina let out a breath and shook her head "no, I wish to see this through" and then the men entered on their horses, trumpets were called and jousting began. It was a blur of activities of horses riding and metals clanking. Soon enough, it was down to the top five, each jousting for the top spot, "your archer is riding hi steed well for a man without a horse" and Regina clung to the information she had her suspicion on which he was but had refused to ask this far but as 5 turned to top 3 she could take no more and voiced her question "he's the one on the grey steed, isn't he Morgana" and she waited like maid with her first squire, please tell her she has not been rooting for the wrong man. Morgana looked young too as she paused, a wicked smile on her lips "yes, indeed he is" and Regina could not help the smile as her archer made it to the top two.

But after the first run she was worried, the other man was built bigger, his armor and horse were also better quality and he aimed to hurt, she did not like him.  
Her archer kept up though, used his speed to offset the other mans strength. It was the last pass and her Archer was in the lead when suddenly the opponent aimed for the archer's horse's side which caused the horse to go down alongside her Archer.

Regina was tough but at the cry of the animal her hand flew to her mouth horrified; her eyes desperately searched to see if the Archer or the horse would rise but instead other men swarmed the arena some to congratulate the winner others to aid the fallen warrior.  
"He cheated!" Regina stated worry and anger mixing together "do you wish to disqualify them" "them? But the archer did nothing it was the other who aimed for the horse" Morgana got up "are you sure you wish to make your favor known so soon" Regina was pacing now neither horse nor archer could be seen yet "this has nothing to do with that, he cheated." She paused "I have enough of dishonesty in my average life I do not wish to see it here" Morgana took her hands "what do you wish to do?" Regina looked unsure now "did he cheat?" She asked this time and Morgana nodded "in a manner, it's not an outright cheat more of an underhand method" Regina paused oh the irony of what she was going to say was not lost on her "I dislike such methods, if their aim is to please me, I dislike such methods"

Morgana nodded and studied the women "it's more than just the archer isn't it, it's the horse as well" Regina looked down thinking of Daniel, she nodded. "Then come we shall tell them together" Regina went with her but was puzzled "is this allowed" " on occasion yes, but you cannot speak, so tell me what is it you wish to say" Regina paused and looked down at the thin green scarf about her neck with a small dragon talisman on one end "he won't be disqualified, and he can open the dance but he won't get the token I was to give him and please make it known I did not appreciate the stunt" Morgana nodded "and the archer will get the token for luck?" Regina paused she had not thought of that "we'll see" was all she said on the matter.

There were no trumpets as they entered the arena; the men had clustered around the two warriors like moth to a flame. So they did not notice the ladies arrival. Regina, without waiting for the ok began moving toward the fallen horse. As she drew closer she could hear the panting of the beast; with every step, men began to fall back taking their hats off bowing slightly and had she look she would have seen the looks of surprise on their faces. But her eyes only searched for the horse and the Archer. When she finally reached the center, her heart for a moment felt relief, the Archer was kneeling next the horses head and seemed only badly beaten but still alive and relatively well.

The silence of the other men was what grabbed his attention and when he looked up, all thoughts escaped his mind. The raven haired beauty; she was here in their midst, he would have been sure that his mind had been addled due to the fall, but others were also gaping at her. His eyes flitter over them and lock with her chocolate brown ones. And he feels lost, feels as though he is being engulfed in those eyes so full of concern, anguish and so much pain.

Her eyes are still locked on his while she takes two more steps and lowers herself next to him, by the animals head. Her eyes are on his and then they are gone and the loss of her gaze makes Robin long for it back in a preposterous way. She holds out a hand toward the wounded animal and the animal rears, it is hurt and angry and the men have held it down until it is calm enough as to not hurt itself or anyone else when they help him rise. They give a cry of warning as the lady gently places her hand on the beast's mane and horse rears its head and the men surge forward but she holds up a hand and they freeze as does the animal.

He does not know what she sees in the steed's eyes nor what the horse sees in hers but after a moment, the huffing of air slows and the horse is taking calmer breath and when the lady gently begins to rise the animal slowly begins to go with her. The moment the horse is standing it hobbles to the lady and she begin petting it and Robin takes that moment to unsaddle the horse before another group approaches the horse while he is calm with the lady and began putting on salves and start healing the horse.

"You have caused the goddess distress"

The priestess's voice has him turning from the lady in question who is looking at no one but the horse, though Robin can tell she is listening. Surprisingly the priestess is not looking at him but the champion of this round, who has made his way over to the circle that had formed around the lady.

"She does not approve of the manner of this win, she value's honor and honesty and sees none in this win." The winner opens his mouth but the priestess cuts him off "she also values a tactical mind but does not appreciate pain inflicted on the innocence" and Morgana's eyes travels to the horse.

"She will not deny you this win warrior" the man looks relieved "and will grant you the rights of the first dance at the ball tomorrow" the man nods and bows his head toward Regina and she stops her petting to stare at the man, but with a tilt of the head she is back to petting the horse "however she does deny you a token of good luck" the man looks displeased but Regina simply ignores him and steps aside allowing the horse to be led away. When she turns Morgana has a question in her eyes and Regina answers her by untying the scarf with the pendent from around her neck.

It takes all her power not to lose herself in the archer's eyes as she steps toward him. Takes every ounce of control to not jump at the spark that shoots through her body at the contact that happens as she places the green fabric in his palm, before she moves once more; until she stands next to Morgana "let this show that the lady does not simply favor victors, but rather she favors champions who not only care for victory but the methods that lead to it as well" and as they began climbing the steps Regina could not help but let tears escape, for while she was living the version of herself that she had always longed for, the version that Daniel had fallen in love with and who her father had raised her too be she knew she is exactly as the victor bellow, ruthless and unyielding.

As they approached her chamber Morgana stopped her "it's time for your assignment" and Regina can't help but look at the setting sun "worry not you can stay up as long as you need, tomorrows event is a ball in the evening you can sleep in late but you must finish this assignment" Regina nods in understanding "you have already made a list of those you care for and a list of those who have wronged you, tonight you will write a list of those who you have wronged" and Regina wants to say no and demand that she wants to go home, but earlier events are weighing her down and so she nods and knows she will not be getting any sleep tonight.

"Regina" the priestess calls as she is about to enter her chamber "you have yet to give me the first list" and Regina is too tired to argue, too fight her and worry about the vulnerability she will be at if this women has the list of the names of those she cares about. Her hands turn over the list from her pocket and Morgana takes it. The first name, Henry her father, she knew would be on the list but the second gives her pause and she can't help but ask

"who is Ruby?"

And the answer she gets as Regina slips in her chambers is a bigger surprise than she could imagine.

"My godchild"

**AN: Ok, so I hoped you liked it and I also hoped you didn't see this coming, hehe believe me when I say I have plan and purpose. I'm not sure if you all like the story or not, the ones who have reviewed I love you truly do, you have no idea how giddy I feel when I get a review notification. If you hate the story (for other reasons than you don't like the pairs I'm writing about) please let me know.**

**I do wonder if I should break the chapters down to smaller ones? Am I too all over the place? And also I honestly want to know what you think so let's make a deal, give me suggestions and if you are the 20s reviewer I will definitely put your suggestion in, as always Once is not mine and thank for reading **


	8. Chapter 8-Snortle

Very few people knew that the Evil Queen had made an attempt on her own life, although part accidental.

Even less knew that the first time such thoughts entered the Queens mind was the morning after her own wedding. Once Leopold had woken, he had unceremoniously gotten up, shuffled on his breeches and left the room. The reality of her situation crashed on the new bride who, could not get away from the bed fast enough. In her panic she tried to run off the bed but only ended up in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets on the floor at the bottom of it. The cool of the tile beneath her was like a douse of cold water. She prayed and she cried, for herself, for Daniel, for a future that would never be, for the reality she was shackled to. After a while her eyes focused on the balcony and a desperate thought floated over her eyes but a faint sound of crying reached her ear. Perplexed Regina stood shakily and slipped on a robe, tightening the chord about her; she followed the sound until she reached her wardrobe. Slowly she opened it to a peek and became dumbstruck.

In there sat a girl no more than four holding a crying Baby. There girl was staring at her with big blue eyes and long brown hair, she sat in a pool of broken glass looking frightened and panicked. In a daze Regina reached and took the baby from her hand and slowly began soothing the child, the baby's cry's turned to whimpers and slowly the child opened its eyes. Regina felt captivated, never had she seen such blue eyes in her life, they were deep blue like the night sky during a full moon, the babes eyelids hid the blue orbs as she fell asleep. Regina turned to the other blue eyed child and held out her hand. "It's alright I promise not to hurt you" the child looked unsure but after a few moments grasped Regina's arms and allowed herself to be lifted from the pile of broken mirror shards. Regina would clean that later, a gift from her mother she cared not for and was glad to be rid of.

"What were you doing in the closet sweetie" she sits on a chair, holding the sleeping baby and the child stands before her.

The girl looks afraid still but less panicked "princess Snow said I must come and get her crown she left here, but I heard you coming so, so I hid" and she is now blubbering and sniffling and Regina is now afraid what trauma the child has suffered due to what she witnessed the night before "and then there was screaming and banging and light came from the mirror when it broke and sleeping baby was with me" and now Regina understands that the babe was cursed into the mirror, a magic mirror her mother no doubt wanted to spy on her with. She gets and places the child on the bed after ripping all the sheets off, surrounding the sleeping babe with as many pillows as she can. Then she turns and picks up the quirky crying child "I'm sorry so sorry" the little girls says over and over again and Regina hushes the child saying she is not to worry and that all will be well, the king will never be told "I'm sorry I didn't help you" the child whispers once among other apologies and Regina holds the child tighter and begins to hum the song her beloved nurse (Nina) used to sing to her, until the girl calms.

Regina takes her to the vanity, sits with the child on her lap and grabs one of the many combs she has been gifted, this one decorated with tiny roses and gently combing the girls long tresses "what's your name?" the girl is hiccupping but she is done crying "Ruby but everyone call me red, I like red better, mama likes Ruby" Regina nods "well Ruby can you tell me your mama and papa's names? I'm sure their worried" and the child looks her with questioning eyes through her mirror "you're not mad?" and Regina promises that she isn't "I just think your parents want you back dear" Ruby gets quite "papa's gone, to the stars. He would have helped you fight the monster" her voice is barely above a whisper and Regina thinks of her own father and remembers a time when he was her world, when he used to fight her monsters. Too bad he never fought her mother.

Regina braids the girl's hair and places the hair comb within the twists; she thinks back to her own nightmares and remembers something that she had brought with her. The only remembrance of her Nina, she slowly stands with the girl and walks toward the wardrobe. Opening it once more, she lift opens a chest and takes out a stuffed Red dragon before going to the bed and sitting on the edge. "You know Ruby I don't need protection from monsters because I always had Snortle here with me" Ruby reaches tentatively for the red dragon feeling the soft material "Is Snortle the reason your ok today" and Regina wants to laugh for she's not ok, not ok at all but all she does is nod "I fought my monster" Liar a voice taunts in Regina's head "That's why I want you to have him, he'll protect you," Regina promises and the girl looks at Regina somewhat doubtfully.

"What's your mama's name Ruby" and the girl is examining the toy as she answers "her names Anita, she works in the kitchens with Granny her name is Gemma" and Regina goes to the door and commands one of the guards to send for the two ladies in pretense of needing help to get ready. She checks on the sleeping babe before looking at Ruby who still looks too sad for a child by Regina's standards. So Regina grabs the dragon and makes him dance, narrating a story of the dragon who could not breathe fire which made him sad, about his bravery and saving the princess who became his rider and Ruby looks entranced and giggle when Snortle tickles her. The tale ends with Ruby clutching the toy to her chest and looking over the babe with inquisitive eye "She needs one" Ruby states pointing at Snortle and Regina promises to have one made for "but not red" Ruby insists and Regina agrees "One blue" she suggest instead. A blue dragon for the babe with blue eyes and brown curls, she looks to be around one maybe two no more Regina is sure.

A knock startles them both.

Regina answers and it's the women from last night alongside another who has red puffy eyes, oh how the mother must have worried. She ushers them inside and watches with what vigor the mother clutches the young girl to herself and feels anguish at the fact that her mother never did such, she will for hers, she swears then. It's Gemma who notices the babe and looks shocked and its Ruby who tells them "She came from the mirror, in the Queens closet" and they all go to examine the shards of glass that litter her closet floor but find no explanation. "what will you do your grace" Anita asks looking at the babe and Regina can't help but go to the little girl who has captured her with one look and brush aside its curl "oh no girl, do not even tempt the idea" Gemma states seeing the adoring look on the girl's face "you'll have your own children soon" she tries to sooth but it backfires.

Tears appear in Regina's eyes "No I won't, he doesn't want that, said so last night" and the king had, pulled out in the last minute and finished on her stomach "can't have that now can we" he had slurred "Snow, my only heir" he had slurred more before passing out on top of her. "you'll keep her" Regina says looking up to Anita who looks bewildered but Regina is sure, she will have a daughter, "I'll pay for her expenses myself, you'll be my lady in waiting and we shall say she belonged to your…cousins who passed away in child birth leaving you the child" and she is going too fast for the other two ladies and while Gemma looks unsure Anita seems to accept the idea "You'll have the Queens protection" Regina promises "The king will not agree to this and the child what if she has parents?" Anita says but its Gemma who shakes her head "Look at her cloth, people stopped dressing babies like that decades ago, this child has been in that mirror for a long time, and her parents are more likely long gone"

"The king will be no problem either, I shall speak with him, Snow will be a mother one day and needs to see how to take care of a child. Besides she will need to know how to lead by example, how better to do that then have friends who are younger and will naturally look up to her" and Anita can see the girl has skills in diplomacy as well as reading people, knows already that the king will not refuse anything that might help Snow. Yet she is still too young, too young to be a wife, too young to be a mother "How old are you, your highness" and the Queen answers naturally "I'll be eighteen in three month, and my name is Regina" she's too young, Anita thinks, but she is already in the midst of it all and Anita knows firsthand what joy children may be. "mama look at my dragon his name is Snortle, he is going to protect me since papa cant" and both mother and Grandmother sit and listen transfixed as Ruby retells the tale, the little girl who has not talked once about her father since he has passed, now speaks as though the dragon is to be the messenger between the two. Anita pulls her girl into a tight embrace as she continues with her tale, yes this 17-year-old Queen is too young, but Anita shall happily serve her as long as she helps keep this smile on her daughters face.

**Never Ending Forrest Years Later:**

"Regina, Regina, wake up child its time t get ready for the ball"

Regina groans at the shaking of her shoulder, she blinks twice before slowly sitting up. A paper sticks to her cheek and her neck hurts alongside her head. Morgana reaches over and peels the paper off of her, looking at the names on it before glancing at the papers strewn about the library's table, list after list adorn them "is this it?" Morgana asks inquisitively and Regina nods and looks at the picture before her, Like ants the names of people adorn the papers scattered about "you should send me home" she whispers and Morgana studies her "you wish to go home?" Regina does not answer her "you should send me home, I know the story of the goddess, she deserves better than me as her representative" and Regina believes that. Morgana takes the papers and begins to shuffle them, organizing them, some are more crinkled than others, some have tears, and some are half torn "that's neither for me nor for you to decide, but you missed a name"

Regina looks at the Morgana with confusion "you forgot to add your own name" and Regina snorts and lets her head fall to the table but Morgana is undeterred and will be heard "Regina, all these people, you hurt yes that is undisputable. But you left pain as you entered and exited their lives; you have consistently wronged yourself by holding on to your anger picking at your own wound, never letting it heal keeping yourself in a constant state of pain, you have wronged yourself the most, the others were undeserving of the wrong you did them, most of them. But you wronged yourself the most."

The words echo in her head over and over as she is dragged to get ready. The bath does little to sooth her, but by the time she has been perfumed and made up, waiting in her robe she is nervous for a different reason entirely, she will dance with her archer tonight. She feels giddy and filled with butterflies and no matter how her mind reminds her that he deserves better she still wants to see him, to get to know him. Morgana enters with her dress "Navy blue for the night sky where the stars dwell" the dress is velvet with a deep back and cling to her just so, the skirt is not too big and she feels half exposed, even though she has more scandalous dresses in her own wardrobe. The dress has a belt encrusted with jewels but beside that it's quite simple. They have twisted her hair in a low bun with a few strands running free and swishing against her bare back.

"Relax" Morgana squeezes her hand as they are walking to the ballroom "there are other people there who are not the suitors and their numbers have been reduced to twenty, there are other ladies and gentlemen there" and Regina nods; she knows this, she does yet the butterflies do not sit still "Keep conversations brief unless you are considering them for your top ten and for spirits sake do not spend the entire evening with the archer" and Regina wants to deny the accusation but she cannot, so she says nothing instead.

They arrive to a pair of massive doors and Regina can hear music and chatter on the other side, she feels panic rise. But before she can run the doors open and it's a blur. People approach one after another, greeting after greeting and Regina fears her hand will go numb from all the shaking and kissing, when it time to open the dance. She peeks at her dance card and has to control her urge to glare at Morgana, the archer is her last partner and she knows this due to the hand drawn arrow next to number twenty. She must endure twenty dance partners before she can get to the archer and she is angry until guilt takes over. For these twenty men all want to meet her and she owes them at least a chance, she wants to pull her card as queen but here, she is just Regina. So instead she approaches her first partner, the winner of yesterdays challenge and begins the dance.

She doesn't like one, he's a brute. His eyes gleam and his attire is impeccable but he speaks of conquest after conquest of war and she supposes that if she had not gone to war herself she would find his stories adventuress, except she has so it does not regale her as this suitor hopes and after the dance Regina realizes the reason she dislike him is that he reminds her too much of herself.

Two steps on her foot constantly and asks her generic things, while three is utterly drunk and spends the entire dance beginning sentences only to blubber the ending, he has to be helped off the dance floor. Four starts out roughly asking her question after question, but halfway through the dance he apologizes for his nerves and they end up having a pleasant conversation about horses, he specializes in them. Five has wooden peck for his left leg and tells her a tale of the sea, his story is interesting and his voice soothing and she enthralled.

A short break commences with her mingling with one through five but minus three who is asleep in a corner and back to dancing she goes. The pattern is similar six and seven are kind and well mannered eight is a narcissist to the core. Nine spends the dance speaking of another woman and ten turns out to be a masterful dancer.

Another break, then dinner and Morgana pulls her aside and tell her she is doing well but Regina is losing patience and she has not caught glimpse of the archer and wants it to be over. Morgana hands her a small glass of wine "we don't want a repeat of your third suitor" and Regina sees some of the suitors she has danced with begin to leave.

Eleven is young, tells her of mother he ran from and the adventures he had since, Regina tells her of the sorrow she felt losing her child and godchild and he has tear in his time by the time the song ends. Twelve recites her poetry while thirteen and fourteen speak of vast lands and people under their command.

Fifteen begs her to release him.

He has come by the order of the lord of the land, who has threaten his family unless he makes it to the top twenty, he has, but he wants to go home. He speaks of a dearly loved wife and three children, two boys and one girl and asks to go home. He is a small trader.

Regina nearly breaks

During the break she goes to Morgana, asks for his release and also asks for Morgana to send protection against the land lord with the man as well as gifts; she will re-compensate the priestess she promises but Morgana smiles and says there is no need and promises the man will be on his way in the morning. Regina tells him the news and the man kneels before her and brings her hand to his forehead thanking her again and again and again until she bids him farewell with a soft smile.

Where nine spoke of another woman sixteen speaks of another man. Seventeen tells her of weapons he makes while eighteen speaks only of glasses pointing out small details of the works about the room. Nineteen is well on his way to joining three but where three was a happy drunk, nineteen is a mean one and handles her roughly, she has a small flash to her late husband. It's when his hand about her waist start to slip down that she tries to get him off but before she has the chance her archer is there.

"I believe the song has ended" he holds the man's wrist tightly in his own, the man sways a bit before leaving away, bumping into the archers shoulder "I'm sorry for that milady" he offers and Regina can't help but smile "It alright I have handled worst" music start, they bow and then she's in his arm "I'm sorry to hear that, but the evening is almost over, only me you have to endure and then you are free. Can't imagine the horrors you've had to face so far" and Regina can't help but chuckle "well, it wasn't all bad. I enjoyed myself at times' and Robin nods "well milady I can't ask for your name but perhaps you can tell me of yourself what do you like to do" and Regina is sure there is no faster way to get him leaves than say she hunts young girls, so she says "I'm in a managing position" his eyebrows raise "What of you, archer" his lips quirk at her nickname "I am a philanthropist of sorts, a very bad one but I try just the same" and he looks sheepish.

They fall into a comfortable silence "I am sure you tired of hearing this milady but you look utterly breath taking tonight" and Regina actually blushes like a little girl "Thank you for the kind word but you are the first to say so" and she is stammering and he looks truly shocked. She changes the topic

"Tell me archer if you had the power, what would you do, to help the people" and he speaks of plans, schools and lower taxation and the abolishment of surfs, he speaks with passion and a true heart. When Regina points out flaws or gives suggestions he listens and adds his own or else argues with her and she comes to realize she would absolutely love to spend hours debating with him. But it all comes crashing when he gives examples from different lands, "The Evil Queen for example she rules with an iron fists, but she doesn't stand for baseless cruelty. She has abolished surfs in her land and has an eye on the lords and minor Royals. They are too busy dealing with her to bother the lower class, the lower class in her land are doing pretty well, so long as they steer clear of the princess"

Regina can't help but swallow "have you met her?" and the archer shakes his head "No though I have traveled through there and I can say her knights are not too fond of me" he jests and Regina tries to smile when the song ends. Before they can part Morgana is there "Good sir, its late and the Goddess must retire, your action in the last event were noble and note worthy and so would you be so kind as to escort the lady to her chambers" and Regina wants to be happy she does but all she feels is sorrow and shame as he says yes and offer her his arm.

Warmth spreads within her at the contact and Regina focuses just on that as they exit. They walk for a while when he speaks "I have upset you lady" and Regina is startled to see his blue eyes stare down on her with utter concern. She tries to smile; she does, but all it comes is a sad grimace which he catches "milady what is it?" they have stopped walking and Regina wants to make an excuse but with those eyes on her she cannot so instead she tries something new, she goes for complete truth.

"From the moment I met you in the first event I could tell that you are an honorable man. The way you questioned after the original winner, wanting to make sure you were not taking anything that didn't belong to you, the way you stood by your horse before getting aid for your own wound, the way you speak of your work, all this has reinforced my opinion that you are a good and honest man." The archer looks puzzled and there is a tint of color to his cheeks and Regina's heart flutter even more

"but all this has also reinforced my belief that you should pack your bags and leave, before I destroy you" she begins walking then trying to get away but the archer is only a step behind "milady I don't understand surely-" "I am a bad person archer, you spoke of the evil queen well she pales compared to me. I am a horrible person and you? You embody good archer, please leave, before I taint you" Tears are streaming down her eyes and she does not stop until the archer grabs her arm and stops her "Milady please, slow down" and Regina wants to disappear "Please listen to me" he is imploring her and she can't refuse, so she stop not quite meeting his eye.

He swallows twice before beginning "I I, I know not what you have done, and I find it hard to fathom that you surpass the Evil Queen" Regina wants to melt "but my lady I don't care" and Regina steps back in shock and her eyes snap to his "I don't, milady. The anguish on your face" he brings up a hand and wipes away her tears with his thumb "your words earlier, your actions for the two men, you have a heart lady and if you want me to believe that's it blackened and dark I will. But you have a heart that feels, deeply I'll wager, which means that you have a conscious. Whatever you have done, you can redeem yourself" Regina shakes her head "mine is too dark" she whispers but he grasps her hand and entwines his fingers with hers.

"Mine is not that bright either lady, I too have done bad things, things that make me feel ashamed and unworthy of being in your presence" he takes a step forward and searches her gaze intensely "such feelings had me thinking of leaving after the first event; I was packing when the messenger arrived" Regina is rooted to her spot "why made you stay" she can't help but ask

"You"

The answer is utterly simply and so loaded as well "I mean not, to be presumptuous but when I saw you there I was transfixed and when you took the arrow from me and your fingers brushed with mine I, it will sound insane milady but I swear I felt-" "a spark" Regina finishes in a whisper. She can't look away and if his intense gaze in any indication neither can he.

This can't be true Regina thinks "this is-" "insane" he offers and she nods "mad" "lunacy" he is closer and she is not sure whether he is moving or her, she doesn't care "impossible" she offers "unfeasible" he conquers and his breath whispers onto her lips, "bonkers", "foolish" her eyes slip closed and they are a hair span apart; when Regina tilts her head down and bumps her forehead against his

"we can't, I promised"

He nods and exhales pulling back, mindful of their masks "I know" he grabs both her hands in this "tell me that you would not mind it if I was to come out as the hunter and I promise you I will put my heart and soul into the competitions and try with my whole being to win this hunt for you" Regina opens her mouth before she sighs and squeezes his hand "leave, save yourself, please" she tries one last time and he huffs "are you asking me to leave because you do not wish me to be the hunter?" and she should lie but those eyes won't let her and so she shakes her head "then there is no way I'm leaving" he promises and Regina looks up from their clasped hands she has been honest so far "there is no other man I would like to be the hunter to my goddess than you" and he smiles the biggest smile she has ever seen "then this I vow milady, that I will do everything within my power to win, so long as it's fair play"

And no matter how much Regina knows she should warn him off and tell him to leave she can't do anything but smile. They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence, when they reach her door. He pauses and pulls out the dragon medallion from beneath his tunic "I wore it today for good luck, I have never felt luckier than I do at this moment" and Regina can't help but smile "every time it moves I think of you, do you spare me a thought lady" he is being playful and Regina plays coy

"A thought or two of you fleet about my mind occasionally, I have nothing to remind you of me" he moves closer and she moves back until her back hits the door to her chamber "is that so, the lack of a reminder is the problem?" he places his right palm on the door next to her head and she nods cheekily "alas it is" and the archers smile is wide as he grabs her right hand and lifts it. Just when Regina thinks he will kiss her knuckles he flips her hand and places a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist while keeping his eyes locked on her "whenever you feel you heartbeat think of me lady" he whispers against her wrist, his breath and stubbles ghosting over her skin and she feels heat pool low within her abdomen. He then placed a kiss in her palm "and whenever you do think of me lady, place your hand upon your heart so I may think that I have touched your heart, like you have touched mine" he brings her hand and places it on her frantic heart "then you have inkling of how often and how much I think of you lady" and Regina, who has never liked such thought, scoffed at others who have spoken so, feels herself melt.

"Goodnight Archer" she can't manage anything above a whisper

"Goodnight my Goddess"

**AN: Hello lovely reader, fist I have to apologies; I left you all without an update for a few days and it was due to this plot bunny that decided to attack me, until I wrote it down which took a couple of days my apologies, that has been dealt with I promise and you all can expect regular updates.**

**To the lovely, lovely reviewers, I adore you all you have no idea how giddy a notification makes me, someone asked about the hunt and the hunt is next chapter, with the *ahem* you know, the chapter after that. I will give you all a warning now, I have never written an m-rated scene before, so please bare with me and again open to suggestions, seriously never ever written one before.**

**To the lovely Guest(s?), who art's thou, are the same one as before? I swear your comment had me smiling like a mad person. I absolutely love your reviews; if you are two separate guests I love you both. You had a few questions and I'll try to answer them all, yes this before Marian and Robin have gotten together and believe it or not Marian is partly being a bitch stem from Robin and Regina meeting here, here's a **_hint: Marian has been mentioned in our never ending forest story line__**. **_**The Merry Men are facing a divide now (Notice how john is not mentioned yet) and as for the potion I have to say congratulation because you have guessed part of the next chapter. And as for the cloak I was going to do something else, but I like your suggestion better, look for it in the coming chapters. And please review I love to hear what you think.**

**I'm trying to portray Regina at the vulnerable time of her life, is it coming across as that or is she too OC? I would love to hear everyone thoughts really open to suggestion, comment Constructive criticism, as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9-The Hunt

**Never Ending Forrest the night before the hunt:**

Regina wanted to throttle Morgana, she really did.

When Regina had given Morgana the list of her top ten she knew what was expected of her, She would meet five suitors the day after the ball and five the day before the hunt, simple. The women had forgotten to mention that the meetings would be spent doing an activity the men had chosen.

It had started nicely enough, with Four taking her to go riding. But she had found her mind often drifting, she had tried her hardest to stay focused and most of the time she had enjoyed herself, a few outing were even creative. Eighteen had showed her how he made glass and had made her a small perfume bottle. Seventeen had taken her to the forgery where he had made her a small dagger, his shirt had been removed halfway due to the heat and Regina did not mind one bit. Nope not, at, all.

"I hope that smile is caused by me milady"

Regina swirls coming face to face with her archer "I am sorry to tell you good sir but I was thinking of my outing earlier today" The archer smile does not waver as he jumps down from the branch he perched on and begins walking toward her with a slow, languid pace "and which outing was this lady, the one you just came from perhaps?" He is utterly at ease which causes Regina to be utterly aware of him "No my last date was with our one legged sailor though that was nice too, we spent the afternoon with him telling me tales of flying ships " she pauses and slowly begins walking into the forest

"but the outing I was thinking of was the one that took place at high noon," She feels his eyes on her form as she moves and gets the urge to entice him further "the outing was, hot, steamy and quite. . ." she trails off toying with her tone "sizzling" she turns and leans back against a tree. Her Archer has not moved, but in his eyes she can tell, her words are not lost on him. His tongues darts out and wets his lips, before he begins moving toward her his body not giving anything away "oh and what were you doing during such an outing" his voice has dropped and turned husky. Something Regina isn't sure whether he has noticed or not, for it does things to her "oh I was watching" her voice carries a note of innocence that the Archer catches and smiles at "and what were you watching milady" "a man" and her smile is downright sin full and stops the Archer in his tracks "pray do tell, what was this man doing?" His voice is still calm but now he is approaching her

"Stripping" and Regina can't help the laughter that falls from her at the look that engulfs her Archers face as he freezes on the spot "what? the forgery was quite hot, the man needed to be able to move and I can't quite say I mind much he had . . . quite the physique" A rueful smile takes hold of the Archers lips as he realizes he has been played. He takes a step forward "you are no lady" his eyes twinkle with mischief and Regina is once more on alert but she raises an eyebrow at him in question "no you're a siren" he lunges for her and with a shriek of laughter Regina takes off, he hot on her heels.

She runs through the trees but after a few moments, does not hear his footsteps behind her, she turns while she runs and ends up crashing into a wall of muscle. "Gotcha" he says but the force she was running with knocks them both to the ground. They lay there laughing and Regina feels flushed and for that moment she lets all else go; When they get their bearing the Archer stands and holds out a hand for her and helps her up and as they begin walking he does not let go and Regina feels comfort in such a normal act.

"So Archer, what do you have planned for me" and he smiles down at her as he responds "well milady that depends on you" and Regina looks at him surprise "me?" and he nods "I have several options, we are to share a picnic but besides that I could either teach you how to use a bow and arrow" and Regina nods listening "I could tell you the story of the stars" and indeed the stars are out on this warm night "or" the archer stops by a wall of hanging vines "we could go swimming" and he pulls back some of those vines to reveal a beautiful lagoon with a gentle water fall cascading into it.

"the priestess..?" Regina lets the question hang and Archer nods "she approved sent over a light dress and necessities, so milady which shall it be" Regina can't help but smile as she enters into the hidden paradise "the swimming of course, so long as you think you can manage to keep up Archer"

**Storybrooke 34 Years Later:**

Ruby sat by the docks in the early morning light clutching something in her hand, she had been sitting there for hours desperately trying to remember; but her mind would not recall the information she was badly searching for. The bits and pieces she does recall make no sense, a small girl with big blue eyes, a teenager with Raven black hair, her grandfather, Snow and screaming; she remembers that most vividly. She doesn't know its origin but in her nightmare there is a girl screaming, begging for mercy accompanied with rhythmic banging, like drums.

She, herself, is stuck in a small space with no way out. The screaming increases and then the walls turn into mirrors and shatter with a blinding light.

That's when she wakes up.

That's when she wakes up every time.

She is still utterly lost in her thoughts when the two figures approach. She doesn't hear the approaching figure until one place's a hand on her shoulder and she jumps. The object in her hand falls and tumbles toward the water before the person who had disturbed her snatches it up quickly

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to startle you" Whale hands her the red stuffed dragon and she quickly wipes away the dust checking for damages "I didn't know you were going to join Roland on hi hunt for his collection, though hate to tell it to you love, he already has the same one in purple" Killian is trying to be light but Ruby nods "I know"

Whale looks from her to the stuffed animal and something clicks "This is about last night, about Regina giving Roland the replica" Ruby looks at whale surprised that he has remembered before sighing "yeah, it just… I've had him, since as long as I can remember; Thing is though I can never remember where he came from" it's obvious from the look that the men share that they are missing the significance of the information "Lass why don't you ask your grandmother surely she knows" Killian offers but Ruby snorts "I have and she always gives me the same answer, that my godmother gave it to me"

Whale doesn't understand the problem with the answer "so what's wrong with your godmother giving it you?" Ruby barely suppresses another sigh "the problem is, she doesn't exist, Granny won't give me a name, only that my mom and her were an odd pair of friends." She pauses not sure why she is confiding in these two, but she needs to speak to someone "Ruby, do you remember any other females besides your mother and grandmother, growing up, ones you saw regularly I mean?"

Ruby frowns, and tries to remember "I remember my mother, bits and pieces. I also remember a baby girl with deep blue eyes, another girl about 8 or 9 in a pink dress and..I . . . it's going to sound strange but a teen and all remember is that she had these long black curls, beautiful curls, pitch black" Whale looks at her apologetically "How old of a teenager" Hook asks out of the blue and Ruby can see that something is bothering him

"Late teens; anywhere around eighteen, nineteen? Why?" he tries to play it off as just a question but Ruby's nose can tell he's lying and won't let him off the hook so easily. He finally sighs "you suspect that Regina might be your godmother?" Hook asks and Ruby looks at the stuffed dragon "it's crazy… right?" Whale looks to Killian who brings a finger to his earring and tugs nervously. "How old were you when the king married again?" it's Whale who asks and the question is random; Ruby has to do the math for she can't actually remember "almost four? Why?"

Hook and Whale share a look

"The girl you remember, she could have been Regina" Hook speaks hesitantly and Ruby looks at him with questioning gaze "How? Regina's not that old, I mean excluding the 28 year curse that would mean that when she married the king she was . . . just a teen" she looks at Whale, shocked at the news "Snows dad wouldn't!" she defends her friend but both man say nothing "…would he?"

Hook sighs "when I traveling in between kingdoms, the year Leopold married the number of ships dwindled, it was a bad year for business; Turned out certain kingdoms placed a sanction on the trade with his kingdom. I never got into it the politics of it but if the rumors are to be trusted … it was because many believed he had taken a child for a Queen" Ruby was not sure what to make of the news, what to do with it.

"Look love I was sent to fetch Whale, why don't you join us, your grandmother is bound to be there as well; why don't you come and ask Regina about it; one way or another you'll get an answer" Ruby hesitated, she had wanted answers so badly but now, now she is not sure she wants to hear the answers and fears what they might reveal.

They aren't the last to arrive, cramped once more around the Charming's dining room another mismatched group of individuals gather. Killian is the first to move, towards Emma who stands by her parents. Henry is playing a video game with Roland overlooking his shoulder clutching his purple dragon, Regina and Robin hover nearby. Granny, Bell, Archie, Cheshire and Tink all sit at the table while Mr. Gold stands near the stove with a cauldron on it. Whale helps her take her coat off and as they make their way into the room; Leroy, is the last to arrive.

"They broke her out sister, the door was wide open and everything, she's gone" he reaches for a mug Snow offers "Now what, we can't worry about forgetting our memories while we try to bring down an ice witch" Emma asks sending a dirty look toward Gold who looked bored "I told you dearie the deal had been made long ago, the man I owed and he called in the favor, so I gave him the potion." Snow can see a fight brewing "Look it doesn't matter how it happened, but it did. Now we have to fix it" but not all were pacified "You say that now sister but I'm sick and tired of having my memories tempered with" Leroy grumbles into his mug.

"That's why we have asked you to be here" Regina's tone was ever so regal "Mr. Gold and I have come up with a potion that will protect you against all manners of memory charms. The thing is the potion requires a bit of tricky magic, to strengthen it we need love. So we ask all of you one by one to go to the cauldron place a lock of your hair in it and stir it three times, all the while keeping those dear to you in mind" she nods to Gold who picks a lock of his hair and places it in the cauldron before stirring the pot three times. Gold turns to Snow "The potion is unbreakable, so your majesty if you want to forget your lover boy again, I can't help you" though his eyes travel to Regina who stares right back, the implication is not lost on the other occupants.

Snow is the first to add her hair, "is it dangerous for children" she asks thinking about her son, "No dear, Roland and Henry will be having some as well" they look skeptical but one by one people approach and under the watchful eye of the dark one the potion is made. It is Regina who gives the final touch, her white magic turning the orange substance in the cauldron to clear.

She can see the skepticism in some of the people's eyes, "So who's first" Granny calls eyeing the cauldron with distrust. But before anyone could blink Gold dips a cup into the cauldron and fills it to the rim, making a show of demonstrating how the cup was indeed full. "Cheers" he says, lifting the cup up before drowning it completely and once more showing the now empty cup to the crowd. Belle approaches next "I trust you" she murmurs to Rumple who smiles lovingly at his pregnant wife "drink my dear and you shall never forget me again" He offers her the cup and she drinks. Cheshire volunteers after; followed by Whale, Tink, Hook, Charming, Red, Emma and Snow.

"You don't want some you majesty" Leroy taunts "Leroy!" Snow calls unhappy "Its fine Snow, working in the mines does not require subtlety" Regina fires of the snide remark easily, she approaches the cauldron and swiftly takes a cup, fills it and drinks. A shiver runs through her, ugh potions. She steps back and Henry goes after her smiling reassuringly to her as he brings the cup to his lips. Robin goes next and gives a cup to Roland, who is enthusiastic once he learns what the potion does; Granny and Leroy are the last to go.

"Ok" Charming begins "Now-"

"MOM!" "REGINA!"

She faints into Robin before sliding to the ground, seizing . "MOM! MOM!" Henry is panicking, and Emma can't pry him off "REGINA,REGINA!" Robins voice booms desperately as Roland begins crying, desperately. People spring into action at once, it is Hook who finally wrestles the boy back "Henry, let Whale see! Let Whale see" he has the boy in a tight grip by the shoulders until he finally stopped fighting and clawing him.

Whale runs over and once the boy is moved he kneels by the Queen's sieving body, taking vitals while Gold pushes Robin out of the way. But before anyone can move Regina's body seizes and freezes in an upward arch as a light blue wisp begins exiting her mouth, "what is that?" Whale asks worry evident in his voice. "Are we all going to die" Granny asks "Was it the potion?" calls Tink

"Gold do something!" Snow cries, holding a crying Roland. "I can't dearie" Gold snaps back looking uncomfortable "she's not breathing, she's not getting oxygen" Whale calls over. Shouts rise as well as cries of alarm when suddenly Regina's body relaxes, "what the…"

There kneeling above Regina's head is Cheshire, hands aglow a dark blue, pressed against Regina's temple. Her eyes are closed and her brow is furrowed in a deep frown. The glow of her hands increase until suddenly it is gone. Regina coughs hard and light blue wisps suddenly come off her whole body like small dust particles. Gold waves his hand bottling the dust as Regina wheezes and inhales sharply, coughing once more.

"Regina!" Robin is at her side in a moment causing Cheshire to be pushed back as Henry, Snow and Tink also run forward crowding around her "Regina! are you ok?" Tink calls and Regina opens her eyes to more faces than she can count. "Ok everyone back off give her space" Whales sharp voice has them all leaning back and dispersing. They all watch with baited breath as Whale checks her vitals once more, asking Regina to follow his finger with his gaze.

"Well your majesty, you were lucky Robin caught you as you went down so you don't have a concussion or anything else medically wrong with you, magical expertise are not my area though" and he gently helps her to sit up at which point Robin kneels behind her back supporting her.

"What happened?" she asks rubbing at her head "well dearie, the potion fought against an old memory spell placed on you" Gold begins rather calmly as he swirls the dust in the jar examining it against the light. He must have felt the accusing glares upon his back "Oh I can promise you dearie the spell was not my doing, too strong and too light, the potion alone was not strong enough to break it, hence why you had such a reaction. But, thanks to our surprising magical friend over here, it won." His eyes land to a figure sitting on her knees a few paces from Regina.

Roland stands in front of Cheshire, looking at her with curious eyes. He tilts his head to the side, a moment later Cheshire mimics the action, he tilts his head to the opposite side and again Cheshire follows. They both study the other; the girl, on her knees and the small boy, standing in front of her. Suddenly Roland perks up and turns to his father

"Kitty" he points at Cheshire with utter confidence as though he has solved a great big riddle; Robin alongside the others follows the boy's finger and freeze.

The girl was just as before, but now instead of her usual brown eyes; her pupils have elongated and her eyes have turned into a dark royal blue. Eyes that star back at the boy with a small smile. "Kitty papa, Kitty" Roland insists and Robin nods slowly "Yes my boy, she has a cat's eye"

**Never Ending Forrest:**

They had swam until their muscles had ached before enjoying a lovely picnic on the bank and now as Regina sat with her back against his chest she realized she had never felt such content. She had spied something on her Archers arm, a mark that had haunted her for years, her Archer was her true love and she had made the right choice by staying, she was sure now. Yet she had been pleasantly distracted by his physique then and had been too happy to lose herself in his childlike games as he had chased her about the lagoon; now she could appreciate his muscled form against her back in a completely different manner. He made her feel safe, made her feel like she was worthy of being happy of being cared for and whenever a dark thought or guilt would cloud her mind, he would hold her tighter as though he could see that she needed a boost, being her strength when she had none left.

They had spoken of their families, her nightmare of a mother and his bastard of a father. They had spoken of past love, she told him of Daniel and he in turn told of an almost arranged marriage and another girl back home whom he had recently rescued "She wants more, I think. I've told her that I do not want to settle down and in all honesty such thoughts had not appealed to me, till very recently" he give her a pointed look with a smile and she raises an eyebrow "hmm can't imagine what caused that" she cheeks back and he smiles unapologetic "I hope my absence has allowed her to move on" he had confessed and she could see guilt in his eyes "Hey, it sounds as though you care for her, that's honorable. But to give her false hope when you're not in love with her is cruel, it's obvious you care"

He nods "I do care" sighing before tightening his arms about her "but, milady how am I to live on after this, after you have touched my heart and soul thus" Regina half turns in his embrace until she sits sideways on his lap, her leg thrown over his "You have no idea how you've changed my world Archer, I shall not be able to return to my normal life after this" and he pulls her in till her cheek lays in the crook of his neck "then don't; return to a better life" and Regina lets go of shuddering breath. She pulls back so their eyes are leveled

"Win tomorrow"

Her voice is commanding

"Win the hunt as you have won my heart…Don't-" her voice breaks now and she will's herself to remain calm and forces the tears back "Don't let another take me" she manages between clenched teeth. He is surprised at her distress and pulls her to him, crushing her against him. Promising, over and over again that he will do all he had to in order to win, that so long as there was life left in his bone he would try to win her.

She feels herself relax but he needs to know, he needs to understand. But should she tell him? Would it cause him to reject her? He cups her cheek before her thoughts can run too wild and gently lifts her face. His baby blue eyes are filled with worry "milady, please talk to me, what troubles you?" he pleads and she can't look away nor can she lie. "I'm afraid" and she can't remember the last time she has admitted that, must have been years before. "Of what?" he looks ready to slay whatever monster that haunts her, not knowing that she is the monster.

"That you will leave once I tell you-" and now he is appalled "nothing you can tell me will make me leave, nothing lady I swear it"

He speaks with vigor and certainty "tell me what it is that you think will chase me off" and she does. She tells him of the man three times her age, with a daughter only seven years her junior. She tells him of her horrible wedding night, of her nightmare of a marriage and his nightly visits that abruptly ended a year and half in. She tells him how relieved she was that it ended until she was left utterly alone, her adopted daughter and her best friend both banished and later assassinated. How that loneliness had made her wish for any form of his attention, even his cruel visits and how those thoughts had made her disgusted with herself. And finally she tells him of the magic the dark one had done on her to make her virtues once more.

By the time she is done, she is quietly crying in his arm, his arms which have gotten tighter and tighter as she has spoken. He begins speaking then, apologizing over and over again, promising that if her husband wasn't dead, he would avenge her. Promising that he will fight till the day he dies against those who trap girls like her. Promising her that he will win the hunt tomorrow, that if she wishes him not to touch her he won't and Regina shakes her head then

"I want it to be you. I want to do it, even if it's once with someone who I…who I truly care for"

Her Archer studies her intensely "I love you" he utters it with a finality and simplicity that leave her speechless "I don't know why nor how but I love you" and as Regina comes to open her lips he places a finger upon them. "I told you that for I want you to know not to force you to say the word back; take your time" and Regina nods "Do you wish to be with me lady? Are you comfortable with that, for the last thing I want is to bring you pain" and he is asking, giving her an out and Regina loves him all the more for it.

She can't help the blush that blooms on her cheek and she quietly murmurs her answer "I do and I'm sure of that, I have only ever had such thoughts for one other man and we were too young back then" she pauses and a new thought enters her "do you- do you wish to be with me? Do you want me?" and she hates how vulnerable she sounds but she needs to know, needs to give him an out as well. He raises an eyebrow as though she is jesting and it takes him a beat to realize she is not.

His eyes roam her before settling on her own and in one quick move he has her straddling him, she yelps and tries to steady herself by bracing her palms upon his bare chest causing her to realize how intimate of a position he has gotten her in. His palms travel up, caressing her thighs over the flimsy dress and find perch on her hips, his touch alone causes her heart to pick up speed and he looks at her as though she is a magnificent feast he wants to devour while savoring every bite. The hands on her hips pull her down and her eyes spring open as a shock of something utterly irresistible courses through her when her core brushes against something rock hard beneath her.

"I want you" his voice has dropped and octave and picked up a raspy quality "I want you body and soul, I want all of you" he whispers the word into her neck and she can't help herself when her hips, this time on their own accord, grind firmly against him. She can feel his grip tighten on her, stilling her; as he tries, desperately to get his bearing back under him. Too far and he will be disqualified.

"I want you" he whispers this time as their foreheads come together.

"Win" she repeats,

"Morgana will have left the hint in your tent, Win" and she is pleading now and he nods, no more promises of trying,

"I will"

He vows

She believes him

She has spent way too long with him, yet still when they make it back to the side door she does not want to leave. He grabs her right hand and again kisses her wrist, before kissing her palm. "Don't' you dare lose" she calls as he is about to walk away, he turns with that mischievous smile on his face once more

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Morgana gives her a disapproving look when she returns, "our action won't cost him the hint right?" and Morgana sighs but shakes her head "right" and Regina is relieved. She is taken then to a steam room, scrubbed and brushed until her skin is raw and her hair feels silky smooth, the smell of lavender fills the room and Morgana is with her as they sit "this is the cleansing, your bath comes tomorrow" and Regina can't help but snort, "will I see him ever again?" she asks the priestess and the women look as though she will not answer but then she does "there is a chance" and for a women who has had no hope and only darkness for so long, it's enough.

They give her a sleeping potion; she's to be well rested. So she sleeps through the trumpet call at first light that signal the beginning of the hunt and does not wake until the sun's about to reach its peak in the sky. When she does wake she begs Morgana to give her an update, but the priestess hush's her and leads her to her bath, they chant and sing as candles light the bath house calling upon the fates to help the hunter the goddess favors. They scrub warm oil after oil into her skin, wash her hair with herb after herb until her nostrils are filled with too many scents.

They wrap her up and lead her to another room and it is in there, that she hears the trumpets announcing the end of the hunt.

Someone has killed the king's stag.

**AN: Hehe, I do feel a bit evil for ending it there but it seemed like a good spot. Thank you, to all the lovely readers who reviewed. I do worry that our Archer is being too much of a smooth talker but I have only gotten positive feedback on his lines (Thank you **_Thornspike_**) but if it gets too much let me know, I'll pull back a bit.**

**I also got a lovely review from **_bloodmarry2_** who brought up an excellent point and that is that I need to clean up some of the earlier chapters and edit more. I have looked back and I agree with her so my updating will be a bit less consistent (not every day) but hopefully the chapters will be better and cleaner though it will be a slow work, just warning you.**

_Talia_ **my third dear reviewer asked about when the Never Ending Forrest is taking place and if Leopold is dead. He is dead and this is a couple of years into Regina being Evil Queen and I would say a year and a half before we saw her (in the show) capturing Marian. It might seem silly now but it'll make sense, I hope. At the time of her being summoned to Morgana I wanted her to be at the epitome of her loneliness, so while she's angry and hates, she is more lonely than anything else, so my dears enjoy happy and hopeful past Regina because she will only last a few more chapters. **

**In regards to the hunt, I don't think I'm going to write Robin's perspective unless you guys really want it if not, we move on to the steamier part.**

**One final note, yes next chapter we'll find out who has won the hunt, again I would like to remind you all, I have never written and intimate scene and I'm very nervous; Romance in general is not my forte both in literature and real life, point being I'm worried of making it too cheesy, So tips, comments constructive criticism all welcome and Reviews as always are much appreciated, again ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10-Blue

**Never Ending Forrest**

It would be him.

It would be her archer.

He had promised.

As she lies upon the bed with silk sheets and clutches the fur covers to her chest Regina tries desperately to calm her heart. It had been a few hours since the hunt had ended and while she knows that the hunter too has to get cleansed and rest, she feels anxious.

After the trumpets had sounded Morgana had came quickly to the room Regina was at and had whispered something in the ear of one of the maids.

She had watched as the maid's face turn to one of surprise, before they had came to Regina and had begun drawing patterns upon her back. It was a common practice, Regina had seen the designs and the meanings of them, with some expanding the entirety of a women's body; they were the prayers of the hunter, and her body would be the temple he would worship at.

Regina settled herself in, resigned; but became surprised when only after some extensive work on her back and a small design about her navel, she was left bare. She looked questionably at the women who had done the job but they had shrugged and Regina was confused, but did not question it.

She was given a white robe of almost shear material to wear which tied in the front and a simpler mask before she had been left in the bed, her hunter would come to her. She was lying on her side facing the window when she heard the door turn and she pushed herself onto a sitting position, waiting with baited breath.

The door opened slowly to reveal a man who was shrouded in the shadow of the door, and Regina couldn't breathe;

Was it her Archer?

She could not tell.

Her heart began to beat rapidly as the man slowly took a step in and Regina couldn't help the huge smile that bloomed on her face. She turned completely as the Archer walked briskly in, letting the door fall shut behind him; She had barely a moment to move when he caught her in his arms, lifting her clear of the bed and into his arms; hanging on to her for dear life while she in turn returned the embrace with just as much vigor.

"I knew it would be you, I knew it" she chanted over and over again, relief and joy evident in her voice, until he silenced her lips with a passionate kiss, their tongues battled together till the need for oxygen drove them to part. Even then though their foreheads stayed connected and a big smiles graced both their lips "I wanted to do that since the first moment I met you" his confession was whispered and caused her insides to dance in time with the music coming from far below.

As her eyes traveled from his blue orbs to his lips she couldn't help but bite her lip, he shifted slightly and her eyes snapped back to his and those eyes showed a storm brewing within him, he stole another kiss much shorter and it left her frowning at the loss of contact "you are siren" he said at the protesting moan she gave when he gave her another small peck "surely you know how you entice me" and now he was studying her and she saw an opening.

She leaned back and took a few slow steps until the back of her sighs hit the bed behind her "do I really?" she asked as his eyes began roaming her form and she could not help feeling a sense of pride as she saw him gulp; She dealt in power; but this, this was complete different sort of power. This was something she had no desire to exploit but rather enjoy and surrender to.

He took a step forward "would you like me to tell you?" and in his eyes were a question, he would be content if they only spoke and did nothing else, though his fisted hands and his rigid form spoke of another desire. Yet she knew without a doubt that should she give the word he would be content to just sitting there, enjoying the provided food and her company, not asking for more. Except she wanted more, wanted more with him.

She slowly shook her head "No, show me"

When he strode forward and pulled her to him by her waist, infusing their lips once more, there was no hesitation, no thought, none at all. His hands got lost in her raven hair, while hers went to his muscular back, traveling up to his broad shoulder before moving down over his hard chest and as her hands descended her fingers worked nimbly untying the bindings till his shirt fell and her hands began their roaming once more.

She let out a surprised gasp when in one quick move he lifts her into his arm, but the surprise only lasts a beat as his lips are on her again, his tongue tracing along her lower lip as he gently places her in the middle of the bed. He leans backs then and takes her in, the heavy lidded eyes, flushed alabaster skin and the cascading hair that is fanned about her head.

He sees realization and a hint of nervousness dance in those chocolate orbs and so, ever gently lifts her right hand, kisses her palm, then her wrist "Do you trust me?' the words dance on her skin and she lets out a gentle breath and he can see her whole form relax "with my life," she grabs his right hand "body" she kisses his palm "and soul" she kisses his wrist.

She loses herself then as his lips attack her neck and his hands go to the binding of her dress and when it's tugged loose she is bare before him. He pulls back and she feels frozen but before panic can set in he once again soothes her fears.

"Utterly stunning"

The words are a breath that ghost over her breast, but his eyes are on hers, locked and she can't think as his tongue and fingers map out every ridge and cavity of her body taking her miles away while his eyes keep her grounded. Her hands roam through his hair as he descends south and she freezes once more but another whisper this time telling her to "trust me", those blue eyes and she nods. He shifts and his tongue takes a taste and she falls, onto the ceiling.

She can't think, doesn't want to; his tongue is utterly wicked but those finger, spirits those fingers will do her in. At a point her eyelids fall close until they spring apart and lock onto his as a tide of warm sensation unlike one she has ever felt before sends her body into spasm and she begs him not to stop and he doesn't, instead lets her ride it out.

She feels a sense of drowsiness take over and wants to surrender to it, but he moves once more, awakening the feeling within her again. "You taste divine milady" he kisses her and she can taste herself on him; It makes her feel bold, how he treats her and so she flips him over causing him to go wide eyed.

She unbuckles his belt and begins pushing down his pants "My turn" she mutters against his lips but when she begins her exploration he tilts her head up by her chin "you don't have to" his eyes are searching hers looking for any distress and she knows he won't find one. "You didn't have to either" and she can see he is still not satisfied worried he might cause her distress so she reaches down, freeing him completely from the confines off his pants. She gently strokes him, ever so gently and tries to not to blush too hard at the more than impressive form in her hand.

He moans and his eyes slip shut for a moment before they open again and the way he looks at her is mind blowing. "I want to, for you." The next thing he wants to say is lost as she works him first with her hand then with her tongue and she can't look away, doesn't want to and the intensity of his eyes makes her lost once more.

He pulls her up before long though and flips her on her back and she can't help the light laugh that escapes her at the sensation "I wasn't done" she can help but protest breathlessly as his lips attack the column of her necks "I want this to last a bit longer milady" he sucks on that one spot and she loses her train of thought.

He hovers above her and she can feel him taught and firm against the inside of her thighs, he pauses and she can see it's his final offer and in response she widens her legs until he is almost were they both want him to be. He enters her slowly, inch by inch, eyes locked with hers and when he comes to her barrier he whisper an apology before sheathing himself fully in her. She can't help the small gasp that leaves her and he stills, waits and only starts moving, still gently and slowly, when she experimentally rocks her hips a moment later.

His rocking gives over to shallow thrust before he is fully taking her and she can't breathe, can't do anything but feel. Their bodies mold and they grasp at each other, trying desperately to hold on, and she had wanted to memories every minute and second but now she can't do anything but feel him as he sends wave upon wave of pleasure through her with ever thrust.

"Milady" the words fall of his lips like a prayer, "stunning, so beautiful, so tight" and she has lost control of the noises that leave her long ago "more please more," she whispers back "don't stop" she pleads, begs and he doesn't disappoint. She feels as though his force and speed will break the bed but she needs more of him, of the speed of everything. The tempo rises and rises until there is nothing but each other with both utterly lost in what they are feeling when the wave crashes and they are so immersed in the other that they do not see the white light that engulfs them both as they reach their peak.

His fast speed give to shallow thrust as they both ride their own wave, holding on to each other for dear life. It is then, when they are holding each other as their heart rates slow down, and coherent thoughts reappear, that Regina realizes she never felt more content, more cared for, more secure, more in love.

She can't help the tears that escape her eyes, nor the sniffle; "milady" the Archer is alarmed as he pulls back to study her, to offer her an apology but she shakes her head "I'm happy" and she smiles through the tears and he looks confused for moment before smiling softly "happy?" he is unsure and now she feels bad for distressing him so she nods vigorously "I haven't been happy in so long, been utterly alone and being here with you" she can't help but sniffle again "I'm so happy" and he smiles and kisses her gently.

"I love you"

It's her who whispers it this time and he studies her stunned and she can't help but smile and repeat the sentiment "I love you" and his smile is breath taking when he utters back.

"I love you more"

**Storybrooke **

"What do you mean a memory potion, what did they temper with?"

It's Snow who surprisingly corners Gold with a cold hard glare, demanding to know the answer. "Was it my mother?" Regina can't help but ask as the world slowly stops spinning. Rumple gives a chuckle "does this" he shakes the light blue dust "look like your mothers magic? I hadn't seen Cora in years, thank god, but magic this hue?" he places the jar on the table and Regina freezes as her eyes become transfixed on the jar. She slowly begins to stand and leans into Whale, ignoring Robin's presence and his hurt look, allowing the doctor to support her to a chair.

"Blue magic, who do we know who has blue magic" Ruby asks and slowly everyone turns to look at Cheshire, who still is sitting on the floor staring at them with those blue mesmerizing eyes. She stares back.

One tick, one tock

And suddenly, the roses in the middle of the table are engulfed in a blazing dark blue fire, most scramble back with a gasp. The fire is the same shade as her eyes like a clear night sky with a full moon, a few shades lighter than a true navy and a bit more royal. The fire roars out and the roses are left now in the same shade of blue.

"A simple 'it's not me' would have sufficed, sister" Leroy states as he approaches the table picking up his over thrown chair and sitting down once more. His response gets a snort from Whale, Regina, Rumple, Hook and Cheshire and when the others look at them with a glare it's surprisingly Hook who speaks up "As if any of you would believe our word"

David ignores the pirate and rather picks up a flower "Do you have dark magic?" he asks turning to Cheshire who begins to stand, dusting off her skirt "My power was manifested through dark magic, but my mother helped me transform into light. It took a lot of work and she paid dearly for it" The others digest the information "I didn't place the memory charm" Cheshire looks at them with a raised chin "but you all must be daft if you can't think of the other person in your quaint little town who also has blue magic, in fact I believe she goes by the color itself" She casually begins approaching the counter and reaches for a coffee mug.

"You can't seriously mean Blue" It's David once again and the smile Cheshire gives is all the answer needed "So you do have more than looks to offer" the girl with the cat eye mocks as others hide their smiles. "No way, why would mother superior do this? Why place a memory charm on Regina" the prince pushes and the smile on the girls face turns extremely sinister, almost a sneer but its Gold who gives a very Rumple giggle and turns to Cheshire.

"Allow me the honors and I'll let your secret stay" Cheshire doesn't completely lose her smile and gives a mock bow with her head before leaning back against on the counter and crossing her ankles, waiting for the show. Gold does not wait and plunges in "Regina found her happiness and turned good" he says as the though the one sentence explains all.

The Queen herself is the one who scoffs "as if you would let that happen, you sly imp" and Gold laughs dryly "Why thank you dearie, but you vanished. Poof. About two years before the curse, were gone for a whole year. I feared for my plans dearie and you were nowhere to be found and then you were back; just like that, more evil than ever"

Regina does not look convinced "and, where had I been" and Gold shrugs "don't know, only one person saw you in person that year" and his gleeful eyes turn toward Granny;

Granny who has stopped knitting and is staring at the blue roses, "Well dearie? What do you know? I only know she was happy cause when she returned I felt an ice shard bloom deeply in another poor soul's heart" Granny glare at Gold who looks undeterred.

Granny pauses another beat before she begins knitting with concentration once more "Something's are left best in the past" she mutters but before anyone can say a word Ruby speaks up "like the fact that Regina is my godmother" Heads turn with a snap at the wolf girls calm statement. Ruby stares at Granny who looks up now. The wolf girl pulls out the red dragon and sees recognition bloom on everyone face, including Regina's.

"I'm sorry to say dear, but this not what I have forgotten." Regina looks at the dragon with a crooked smile "I found you the morning after my wedding" it's evident she tries to glaze over the words but Robin sees her leg curl beneath the chair "you were devastated and that's when I gave it to you" she smiles fondly clearly years away "I met your mother then and she became my lady in waiting, that's why she named me your godmother" she remembers Anita with an ache in her heart.

"No," Regina is brought out from her memories by Granny's voice who is looking at Regina from over her glasses "that's not why Anita made you Ruby's godmother" she mutters slowly. Granny pauses and leans forward, studying Regina intensely "Girl do you remember seeing me two years before the curse?" Regina thinks but shakes her head and Granny presses on "Do you remember finding anything else with Ruby" and Regina now thinks hard "broken glass?" she asks and when Granny does not look away Regina grows uncomfortable "What else was I supposed to find a puppy" she can't help but snap.

"No" its Ruby who answers "a baby girl" and she remembers now, the crying child "there was a baby girl, from the mirror" and she is wide eyed and they stare at each other trying to piece things together. So it's no surprise they miss the look that Rumple and Cheshire exchange discreetly, a look that both Emma and Hook catch.

"How did Blue take my happy ending?" Regina is now getting angry "Who was this baby girl? Why did I meet you in this missing year? I deserve to know" and when Granny does not look convinced Regina takes another avenue "All my life I have been manipulated and passed around, have had my happiness ripped from me again and again; and I have made peace with the fact that I shall never have happiness but at least I deserve to know what happened to me" but Granny still says nothing.

"You can just wait dearie, your memories will slowly return, just give it time' Gold says nonchalantly but Regina won't leave it "What about this baby with Ruby why would Blue erase her as well" and now Granny does sighs and begins knitting in a rapid speed, she says nothing for a while and Regina fears she never will;

"You adopted her"

The room grows unbelievably quite "A girl, I had baby girl?" Regina voice gets croaky as she leans forward now, her eyes hold a thousand different emotions and Granny doesn't look up but nods "foolish move too, you were a child yourself. But when the baby appeared in the closet and if Ruby was to believed from the mirror, you wouldn't hear a word against it and came up with the plan" Granny pauses and examines her blanket before continuing "Anita would pretend that the babe had been left in her care and you would make her a lady"

Regina's mind is spinning "Why did Leopold let this happen? How old was she? What did she look like? What was her name? What was she like? Was she happy?" she can't think, a little girl, she had a little girl "What was her name" she is now asking, her eye eyes shining. Granny finally looks at her "You named her Shahrzad, but we called her shard for short, told the girl the tale so many times it was ridiculous. You told Leopold that Snow needed other children around her and the man let them stay"

Snow shakes her head "I don't remember Ruby? nor do I remember you Granny, I remember a child vaguely," and the old women gives a sigh "The king allowed them to stay for a while, but after a while… he grew restless and so Regina and Anita came up with another plan of sorts" she then looks at Regina "You gave us the inn, made us the little traveling stop. It was three years after you had married the king and so Ruby, my late husband and I left the castle" she looks at Ruby, "your mother visited often" and Ruby frowns but then nods slowly and Granny pushes forward "She was biding her time, We all knew that Shard was the only happiness in the Queens life and so for three more years we lived like that with visits and what not, but after Shard's 8 birthday the King was. . . very unhappy and she was sent with Anita to the inn"

Regina rolls her eyes at the description of the king both times but that still does not answer all "So where is she" she needs to know and Granny looks at the roses again "they were ambushed on the way, all three assumed dead, we found my husband's body and there were remains, unidentifiable remains" and Regina wants to scream wants to cry for its not fair, so not fair. Instead she swallows and holds back her tears and looks at Gold "this spell, it has taken things from me, has it. . . has it implanted ones too? my training, Tinkerbelle, you?"

Gold pauses and waves his hand over the jar, it glows but does not change color; He shakes his head "you studied with me the same; your motives may have been different. This is a forgetting spell" and Regina sighs, she is utterly tiered "you won't tell me what we spoke of two years before the curse" and she holds Granny's gaze, Granny's shoulders slump "I can't girl"

Regina is tiered so, so, so tiered "this still does not solve our predicament" she says slowly focusing the group once more. The clock ticks until Whale speaks quietly "This ice witch, she . . . she always tells us to stay back, to leave her be . . . but she never tells us she wants to destroy us, I mean she did come after Gold but even then when she saw him, she panicked and ran. What if, what if we are doing this wrong" and the others share looks unsure.

"What do you mean exactly" it's Robin who asks, studying the doctor, who rubs his neck with nerves "She always says, she wants Anna. What if instead of attacking her as a group we send one person to speak to her" A look around the crowd and it's easy to see people are considering his word. "That would be nice if we had a tin man who didn't have heart to worry about" Cheshire is the one who points out the flaw "I mean we can have a transporter on the person and monitor their vitals, if they get hit in the head or anywhere else we can summon them back. If you get hit in the heart, its game over"

"I'll go" Regina's voice is firm and unattached once more "I'll take my heart out and go" People begin speaking at once with the biggest opposer to the plan being Robin "Absolutely not, It's way too dangerous" he leads the chorus of how Regina will not be doing such a thing. The others watch as Regina refuses to meet the outlaw's eye which does not discourage the Outlaw in the least.

"Who ever goes needs to be able to make an emotional connection with this ice queen and without a heart love, that will be hard to do" Hook points out "Which is why she is the best option" Snow says with a heavy sigh "She feels things with her soul" and silence hangs about their head. Regina looks at Cheshire "can you manage a tracker and a transporter spell" and the girl nods, hints of brown are returning to her eye and the pupil in becoming smaller and round.

"What is the ice chip blooming in heart business Gold" Emma asks going over the dark ones earlier words "does it have to do with the ice queen?" Gold chuckles and shakes his head "When we darken our heart, it's by doing something evil and quite literarily dark. For an ice shard to bloom in your heart, you must do something evil and dark but hide it in disguise of doing something right or noble, or perhaps serving justice that was not yours to serve. In these cases you numb your heart to your conscious and in doing so an ice shard blooms; the longer it's hidden the bigger it grows"

"Then how come I don't have one in my heart" Snow asks before pausing unsure "I don't have one, do I" and Gold snorts "No dearie, none of us do. Most open villains don't, the person you wronged is quite aware of what you have done, the ice shard is very thin layer that freezes your heart eventually, skews with a person's morals and generally turns the person as disagreeable on the outside as they are on the inside" Tink looks skeptical, "you sure have much knowledge and information on hand" Gold turns and sneers at her

"That's because we researched it when we looked up possible problems that could be wrong with Marian and the Merry men; this is the most likely diagnosis" Bell says as she rubs her pregnant belly soothingly "You believe Marian did something that caused an ice shard to bloom in her?" Robin asks slowly "I have done bad things, do I have one? The Merry Men have split some supporting her some me, do both groups have it? how do you know?" he asks rapidly and Gold rolls his eyes

"Dearie She has done something big, something despicable, an whatever she did some the group of men who support her are very aware; I had to be sure so I paid them a visit and by the size of the shards in their chests I would say it's been brewing for sometime; The only question now is, What did they do?"

**AN: Sssoo, umm, yeaah. I honestly don't know how I feel about the first scene guys. Please keep in mind that this is the first explicit scene I have ever written, that being said my biggest fear is that it has turned into one of those cheesy romance scenes in a cheap romance book. Be honest please and let me know what you think? Also was it just me rereading too late/early at night or does this chapter sound a bit long and dry?**

**I won't lie updating took so long because of this scene and I will most likely have another chapter up by Wednesday at the latest, just a heads up we are going to be switching mostly to storybrooke soon and leaving all these past events behind. Don't worry you'll get snippet and I might add a scene from the hunt later when things are revealed. Young Regina with Ruby and the baby will make an appearance and keep an eye out for Cheshire and Henry (not Romantic) as well as Snows reaction to what is revealed about her father.**

**To my lovely reviewers I live for and love your reviews, they make me ridiculously happy, Also reviewer 20 don't forget to make a suggestion, I'll put in the story. You're all so very lovely **_Guest 1_**, thank you for the kind words, to **_Thornspike_** love your little comments each chapter I will put in some of the hunt but later and probably have it told by Robin, to **_dakota1979_** I hope this helped clear some stuff and believe me there is more to come but here's a hint she has visited Morgana in the past, to my **_Guest 2_** your questions are wonderful and you are onto something, keep reading we'll dive into how Marian and Robin met in the chapter 12 it'll be interesting and a little twist is coming up. Please keep reviewing your questions make my day :D**

**Alrighty, suggestions, question, comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome. I love your reviews so please keep them coming, as always ONCE is not mine and Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11-Alone

**Storybrooke:**

"It's not a good idea" Cheshire snipped when she cornered Regina in the side of the loft as some began to exit;

"Look dear I have taken out my he-" but Cheshire shakes her head looking annoyed "no not that, it's not a good idea for me to do all this with so many people around, a ramification of my powers, I can't lie when using them" and Regina can't help but raise an eyebrow in interest at this bit of news "Really?"

"Really dearie, but you see the reason our little kitty is worried is because of your son" Gold's telltale cane thumps approached rhythmically as he drew closer "what about Henry?" Regina's eyes flash dangerously to Cheshire as the girl rolls her eyes and fires of nonchalantly "Fine, I think he is a sweet and loving child; but he is not an angle and he is a brat for doing what he did to you"

Regina's lips pull back into a snarl but Cheshire goes on undeterred "I mean, a mayors son and an only child? being a brat has been a given and fine, yes, your son, to his and your credit, isn't half as bad as he could have been; but having two moms who don't get along; Your boy is very clever, I've been here a couple of weeks and I've already seen him work Emma to get him that zombie game you said no to" and Regina's head whirls from Cheshire to land on her son who sure enough was killing menacing beast with Roland looking on horrified.

"If it wasn't for his conniving ability which is all you and that damn believer ability he would be . . ." Cheshire pauses and Regina's attention goes back to the girl who suddenly smile infuriating "well he would be just like his grandmother, you raised a second Snow" Gold chuckles but backs wonder off at Regina's glare. The comparison hit Regina where it truly hurt, she would take care of things but first, she took a step toward Cheshire "Don't you ever, call my son either of those words again." Her eyes were steel, brat or not he was hers. No one messed with what was hers, especially her child.

Cheshire's smile did not disappear; instead it turned to a sneer "then I suggest you keep him away from me, when I'm using my powers" she did not back down in fact she too took a step forward and if it wasn't for the fact that she was insulting Henry, Regina would have been pretty impressed,

Kitty had claws.

The others noticed the standoff then. "Is everything ok?" it was Snow's melodic voice followed by a 'YES!' by Henry who was engrossed in his video game that made Regina flinch, barely, but it was still happened. Cheshire's smile turned triumphant then "everything is perfect," she practically purred the last part and began moving toward the door to shrug on her coat and pull on her gloves "I'll be waiting for you, madam mayor, in my apartment. Rest of you, Do stay toasty"

"What was that?" Emma demanded when the girl had left but the Queen did not meet her eyes "Henry" she had to call four times to get her boys attention and when he did she pulled him to the side away from the others eyes. Emma was on alert "what is this about?" she asked trying to get a visual on her son and Regina. "Henry's been naughty boy" Gold muttered as he went to sit with his pregnant wife, but before anyone could question things further. Henry's voice rang out.

"That's so not fair!"

He stomped out toward the others "Henry, I was not finished. Get back here please" her tone was utterly calm and it was clear she meant business, but Henry slumped onto the couch crossing his arm "you didn't even get me the game, you can't take it away" Regina pursed her lips "I'm quite aware Ms. Swan got you that game, aware that she keeps her cool mom status in your eyes by acting like your older sister more than a mom" and Emma crosses her arm looking quite put out, ready to protest. Regina takes a breath then "however I am quite sure she would not get a game rated NC-17 for you"

"RATED WHAT?" Emma rocketed to her feet and grabs the game from Regina and right on the logo was the rating "You told me this was rated 15, and I agreed that two years was okay 17? What does that- May contain, violence gore . . . sexual conduct . . . Gambling?" and Emma looks at the boy wide eyed "now can we continue this in private once more?" Regina asks her son looking at the others, and Henry still looks put out but mumbles a yes and follows Regina, who to everyone's surprise invites Emma back into the corner.

Regina, has them all sit in a small couch "You know Henry in a way this" she holds up the game "This makes me glad" and both Emma and Henry look at her like she's grown a third head and Regina chuckles gently brushing away strands of the boys hair with a soft smile "it does, it means that for all the weird family tree, villains, kidnapping and magic you still have managed to turn out relatively normal and do normal teen things" and she sees both Henry and Emma give a soft smile too

"I know, things haven't been easy for you, that" she swallows "that I haven't always been easy and it's not always been fair that you've had to take care of me these past few weeks. That you have to worry about me, breaking or attacking your birth mother or grandma" "It doesn't matter mom" Henry mumbles seriously and she smiles sadly grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his forehead "you've grown so much Henry but I can't help but see my little prince from time to time, the one who used to destroy my kitchen to make me breakfast in bed; the boy who I know, can become a great King one day; if we all manage to get through the next few years" and Henry is beat red now and Emma has a fond smile an mists in her eye.

Regina clears her throat "before we get to this" she taps a game on the table and Henry lets out a groan "Oh no mister, I don't know what's got Regina in such a calm mood, but if I didn't know she was going to handles this accordingly I would not be sitting calmly here and once you hear her judgment you'll here mine" and he leans back into the chair resigned.

Regina starts again "I need you to know why Cheshire came here in the first place" and both faces turn to him confused "She is a liaison coordinator of three very prestige's Ivy league universities; These universities have a division for magical and fairy tale individuals" and both Emma and Henry are transfixed "I know Henry that you want to see enchanted Forrest and possibly any other land out there, you have hero complex sweetie and I completely blame the Charming's for it" Emma rolls her eyes as Henry sits up interested "Two of these universities are looking for a town to become a port, between realms as well as establishing a magic bean plantation, thanks to Ms Swans giant friend we are top candidate for getting to be this town, if-when we deal with this weather. Our town can be an inter realm port." And Henry's eyes are shinning

"But I almost declined the offer" "What!?" Henry looks half crushed at the thought, but Regina hold up a hand "This Hero business is dangerous, unreliable and downright unpredictable. but" she sighs "I'm willing to make a deal with you" and Henry already is nodding his head and Regina can't help but chuckle "Now wait and hear what it is, If you promise get into one of these three university's and complete your bachelor, I promise that I will keep this town going and do everything I can to make it the most successful port town, in all magical dimensions; Granted Ms Swan agrees with the deal" Regina admits the last part begrudgingly as Henry whips and looks at Emma who studies first her boy, then Regina

"Are all three colleges in the northeast?" she asks and Regina nods "closest one is four hours away, we can do day trips" Emma pauses for a moment then nods "I like the deal, and I'll get my parents to support and back you up" and Henry cheers first hugging Emma then Regina in turn. "Thank you thank you thank you"

Emma though pauses and looks at Regina with a confused look "the rate of villain appearance in this town, what we are going through, does not concern the boards?" and Regina waves the concern away "apparently the fact that we get one villain at a time is a comforting factor." Emma frowns "huh" and Regina nods; places more infested than Storybrooke what a thought "This doesn't mean I like you Ms. Swan, this is all still your fault" Regina snips and Emma simply rolls her eyes "Now," Regina begins "Punishment" but even that doesn't make Henry deflate

**Never Ending Forest:**

The night sky had begun turning grey, lights of pink could be seen in the distance and as the two lovers lay entwined on the bed neither spoke. They had spent the entirety of the night mapping out each other's bodies, showering each other with affection, desperately wishing to imprint themselves onto the other.

But the hour was upon them, with the first ray of sun they would each be transported back, to their own lives, leagues and worlds. Regina had held strong, as they had spent every minute of their time taking and giving; exploring every variation of love making that they possibly could.

They had made love, then he had taken her hard, they had rest enjoying some food before she had taken the lead, then they had simply fucked, before making love once more. Even when they were not having intercourse they could not keep their hands, fingers or lips far from the other.

But now, now they had less than half an hour at best.

"You need to love again"

Her voice was firm though her eyes filled with anguish, he opened his mouth to protest but she gently placed a finger on his lip "Love again, you need to love again. Promise me"

He kisses the finger on his lips and it falls "I love you" he says without hesitation as he wipes the falling tear from her eye "no matter what happens, how long we live or where we end up at; you shall always be my first love, everyone who shall enter my life will always be compared to you and I know no one will match you or even close to what you have made me feel. I ask this of you, live on. Love again" and Regina wants to sob for it wasn't fair; she was loving again, she was living again, for the first time in more than a decade.

"I love you too" Regina's voice breaks as she sees a tear slip out her archers eyes as he demanded her to love again "Being here with you" she sniffles "being here with you has been a dream beyond anything I could have hoped for, you pushed back the darkness" she couldn't help but shake her head, not believing that she actually had cause to say words like this one more.

As they laid side by side facing one another, their face inches apart, Robin brought a hand to her cheek before pulling her in; capturing her lips again and again. Regina was crying now and he too had tears silently streaming down but neither wanted to stop, to let go. He pulled her closer, until they were pressed into each other holding, crying and kissing desperately. "It's not fair" she whimpered in between the kisses and he gently hushes her.

He tilts her chin gently till she met his eyes. Silently he grabs her right hand. Keeping his eyes on her he kisses first her palm and then gently her wrist. A sob escapes Regina as his lips lingered on the sensitive skin inside her wrist. So much to say, so little time, she opens her mouth when the first bell rings; She turns, panicked and looks into those gentle blue orbs, tries to etch them onto her very soul as her hands dig into his arm willing herself to hold on.

"I love you" he whispers. As his lips touches hers, her eyes slip close. She feels him vanish, feels his lips leave her though the feeling of them linger. The world spins and when she opens her eyes she's back, in her room. Where he was supposed to be is now emptiness, she is on her own bed.

On her own

Cold

Empty

Alone

So wretchedly alone

She tries to breathe, inhale, the exhale turns into a sob and the damn breaks.

Alone.

Utterly and completely,

Alone

**Storybrooke**

"Do you trust her?" it was David who brings up the question, Robin has taken Roland and Henry back to Emma's apartment while the savior and the pirate stayed to help her parents clean up. "No" Emma shots off "Then, again I'm not sure I would use the word trust for half of the people in our meeting" David's lips quirk up on the side "In all fairness Emma, you don't trust easily, thanks Killian watch the hook" Snow says as the pirate takes the trash bag from her hand and places it by the door next to the recycling "Aye lass your mothers right" Emma raises an eyebrow seeing the smile exchanged between her mother and Killian "seriously mom? Since when are you on team Hook" and the caption makes a noise clearly offended, while her mother gives a sly smile as she clears the dishes.

"Since he promised to teach Neal to be as cunning as pirate" David looks utterly betrayed while Emma can sense that there is more to the story if Killian's sheepish smile was anything to go by. David bristles "First my daughter, then my wife and now my son! Have you no shame man?" Emma tries to stifle a smile, the dynamic between her beau and her father was not only ridiculously fascinating but entertaining as well.

Killian holds his good hand up, in surrender "come on mate, you were the first I tried to befriend but a man can take rejections and threats so many times" his voice drips mock hurt but David now turns to his wife who puts on a mask of innocence "What? I'm just thinking for our son's future" she says with a smile but when David doesn't let up she shrugs unapologetically "if he is used to his uncle Killian's tricks he won't be likely to just trust anyone without question, that way I won't have to worry about him putting his heart in a villain"

"Hey!" Emma protests and Snow now smiled apologetically "Sorry Emma but Regina might be right about something's, Henry will want to explore and as much as he has a good heart, his senses have dulled since, well since you have come here; For all her faults Regina kept the boy sharp and on his toes, it did back fire on her for a while but their love pulled them together, you need to train Henry to be more alert as well, you're his mother not his older sibling you let him rely on you a bit much" Emma hands had clenched and her shoulders had stiffened but looking at her mother, the breath slowly leaves her as she sits on a couch "I know" she grumbles instead.

"It's just I'm not sure if I want him to grow up in such a tense environment, it's why I loved New York" surprisingly it was her father who snorts "come on Em, the place was crawling with weird and creepy. No one questioned Killian's attire there and that speaks for itself" "Hey" Killian says with indignation, the other three ignore him and a comfortable silence takes over, each individual lost in their own thought. As they move about Emma begins telling her parents and Killian about what Regina had said about Cheshire's plan "apparently Regina did some digging before this weather and she says it checked out overall" the groups response is positive, they speak of more opportunity and solid roots, speak of visiting back and forth, the future seems bright if only for this moment.

"Why do you ask about Cheshire dad?" Emma can't help but ask and her father rubbes at his neck "It's just she seems to know everything but what do we know of her?" and the group is silent for a beat

"She's adopted"

Surprisingly the answer comes from Killian "Henry told me, she was adopted but she . . . She is here due to her adopted mother though refuses to confront the women, the mother has moved on apparently, happily with a new family. The subject came up at dinner the night before with a promise of a crystal ball for the lad's 13 birthday" Emma groans and Killian chuckles "seems like you are of like minds with the Queen, she too disapproves"

Emma rolls her eyes but Hook's expression caches her attention "What is it Killian?" she asks, but the pirate shakes his head at first but gives in under her gaze "She has a tattoo, on the back of her neck, I saw it while she kneeled over Regina, healing her" the other three look at one another "So? Lots of people have tattoos." It's the prince, but the pirate shakes his head "I know the artisan, he did work for me once, not half a century ago" and again the other occupants look confused "Killian, what's the point?" Emma demands loosing patient.

Killian's gaze snaps to hers in an instant "The point love, is that this man was a nasty piece of work, diabolical to the core and resided in a island called Mortem Island, a pirate port" David shakes his head, disbelieving "That's not possible that place is, is a myth" Killian raises an eyebrow looking more like the pirate than the man with a knowing look and a damning smirk "To royals it was, but to us pirates it was the center of all movements. You could find anything there from magic beans to magic slippers, gossip, women, news and drinks galore. I heard once a man bought a wraith at the port in exchange for a women's soul" The other occupants stand still, Hook's words has captured their attention and imagination.

Killian's eyes returned to Emma's again "this tattoo artisan though, lived in the heart of the island and only sea captions visit there, the only woman who ever visited there was Ching Shih and no one looked her in the eye. For Cheshire to have this tattoo, she must have been a pirate and she must had a death wish" the others digested the information "Are you sure it's his work?" Snow asks and Killian nods "He was the only man who could tattoo moving black Inc. She has phoenix on her neck but when she used her magic the bird turned into words laid in shape of the bird, I did not recognize the language though"

They sit there in silence "So how did she end up on that island" David asks "and what does that tattoo mean?" Emma adds. Hook twists his ring looking at the roses the girl has left behind "A better question love, is how did she get out, alive" No one speaks, too many questions and not enough answers.

**Enchanted Forrest, 34 years ago**

She had laid on the bed for two days now, she was numb. At least she thinks it had been two, she had sobbed until she had passed out. Woken to the dark sky once more. Her heart had no will, she had no spirit left, and this was cruel, so utterly and wretchedly cruel. Could the fate twist the knife they had stabbed her with anymore? Then again perhaps this was her punishment; she was the Evil Queen after all.

She wanted peace, so long haunted, so long alone. And now, now they offered her a sip of ambrosia and before the taste of the drink could even settle on her tongue they had ripped it away. Teased her with a life so vividly that all else would not compare. Nothing would compare, life was tasteless now, she stared blankly ahead, the balcony in her vision.

She couldn't help remember a time when she had accidentally fallen, she had just lost her daughter then. But even so, it had been accident "_Pixie dust never lies_" she hoped that the moth had better luck in her life than she had. Oh the pain that bloomed in her chest, regret, so much damn regret. If only she had gone in, if only she had not been afraid, so much regret, so much blood, so many lives, spirits.

Tears come to her eyes once more, it seems as though she had more to shed. Even then though, the balcony was just there, wouldn't it be fitting that a glorious week filled with love be her last on this miserable earth.

She stood slowly; her bones creaked due to the prolonged lack of movement. She clutched her bed frame as she silently willed her legs her to hold her weight.

Five steps

Five

To reach freedom, to reach peace, to answer for her actions and to shed this weary body that had a deep ache settled within it for eons. Five steps

One,

She let go of the bed frame

Two,

No fear just excitement at finding peace

Three,

More than halfway there

Fou-

"Don't do that, please"

The voice of the priestess caused her to freeze and she thought for a moment that perhaps she was already dead or that her mind was creating images she wanted to see. Perhaps it would create her archer next.

"Regina, don't do this. You have come so far in a week, imagine how much you can do in a lifetime" The lady begged as Regina finally turned to her, she looked real. "Why?" it was all Regina could muster "Why should I not?" what had she left to live for?

Morgana sighed and took slow gentle steps toward the Queen, when the priestess placed a hand on Regina's shoulders, the Queen felt herself waver as the simple touch broke her further "because you have so much ahead of you, because true happiness has to be fought for, because you are redeemable and-" the priestess suddenly paused, frowned looking down and Regina looked at her confused. She felt the priestess place a gentle hand on her abdominal, and held it there

"Because, if you jump, you're robbing the chance of a happy life from more than yourself"

And Regina's world turned black

**AN: SURPRISE!? Was anyone surprised by the turn of events? Or did you all see this coming?**

**Greetings lovely people, first apologies I know I promised this would up yesterday but I wrote this chapter and then decided that if I'm going to have a story about Regina as mom then I need to write about her complicated relationship with Henry. As for Robin and Regina, I know I haven't wrote a scene with these two and Marian but I promise we are going to get a Hood/Hook/Charming bro scene and you'll understand where Robin's mind set is at, believe me he has not forgotten about our lovely queen if anything he is quite aware. **

**Also next chapter, you'll see how Robin ended up with Marian (in my mind) and I think you'll get an example on how every little detail I'm writing has a purpose and I have given plenty of hints.**

**To my reviewers I love you all, though number 20 didn't make a suggestion; neither did the other ones so there goes that idea. I love, love, love the questions but things will be heating up soon and you guys are getting closer to the truth, just bare with me and please read along and keep the questions coming if I can answer without spoiling too much I'll try but you guys are too sharp. To my latest reviewer the **_2__nd__ Guest_** I wish you had an account because I unfortunately need you to elaborate a bit on your review, I really appreciate advice and I'm not clear in what you're saying, sorry.**

**As always please review, leave a suggestion, constructive criticism, question or advice. As you all have guessed ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12-The Wreath

Regina is floating, things around her are hot but she was most definitely floating.  
"Regina wake up" the voice, that voice it was familiar, but she was really comfortable "stubborn girl, you need to eat" it was the new voice that grounded her, it couldn't be-.

"That's it Regina" It was Morgana's concerned face that first comes into her sight. Regina tries to sit up still disoriented "what happened?"

Her voice is croaky, Morgana puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her down "you fainted and you hadn't been taking care of yourself" the priestess reaches for a cup, hands it to her and as Regina takes a sip; She slowly became aware of the other occupant of the room.

"Gemma?"

She cannot believe her eyes, it is not possible. It has been years since she had last seen the old women "it's Granny now, your majesty but you can call me widow Lucas" the women's voice was sharp sounding cold and angry; Regina could guess why, she was no longer Regina either she was the Evil Queen

"Where am I" the words are slurred as the queen tries to remember "why did you-" and then it hits her and she clutches Morgana's arm desperately "what did you mean!" She shakes the priestess "What did you mean, not just my own happiness? Were you toying with me" and Morgana shakes her head and brings a damp towel to Regina's brow; The Queen though is looking wide eyed "please" she pleads "Please tell me what you meant?"

Dared she hope? Was there a silver pinning to this wretched life? The priestess takes her hand and places it gently onto Regina's stomach "use your magic, reach inside, what do you feel?" Her tone is soothing and Regina focuses on that alone. Magic is emotion and hers are in havoc but if she focused on the priestess voice and reach down.

Regina's eyes snap open. There within her, she could feel a tiny essence, so fragile but it was there "bbutt . . . III … I can't" she's baffled "I can't have children the imp said-" Morgana sighs and rubs at her forehead "the dark one placde two curses of you that you knew about; could it be possible he placed more?"

"yes" No hesitation, Regina is sure of this answer and now since she has learned this information she can't take her hand away from her stomach. She was to have a child, with her Archer.

Her Archer

Tears begin to cloud her vision but Granny's sharp tone interrupts her "pull yourself together girl, you've been in and out of delirium for more than a week, a new pregnancy can't survive that!" And Regina nods and tries to take a shaky breath "foolish thing not eating or drinking; What were you thinking?" Regina is scarred now so, so scarred that she'll lose her last connection to her soul mate "is it- did I hurt it?" her eyes are big and concerned when she looks from Morgana to Granny.

The older women cannot help but swallow thickly, The queen looked just as frighten as she had those years ago in that botched up wedding, looking more like Regina than an evil entity "no you didn't hurt it, but you would have if you kept going like that" Her gruff tone is much softer now.

Regina is assaulted with possibilities, she can be happy. Have a loving family, be a loving mother, one her mother never was "what am I to do" she can't help muttering and suddenly something cold infiltrated her "I don't- I don't want to be known as the Evil Queen not to my child. My enemies will destroy it if they find out; they will destroy it and who would want a villain as their parent?"

She is scarred now, what if she destroys this child's life. Morgana soothes her "amend the ridges you have created, some may not be amendable but try. As for your enemies come with me to the Never Ending woods stay there during the pregnancy and rule from there, try to create a better country."

Regina ponders this, She needs to create a better land for her child; She can't help but look at Granny "I can't ask you for any help, but will you be willing to keep me updated about the behavior of my knights discreetly. I shall handle them but that's all I ask. A report on their behavior" and Granny wants to say no, that's neither her business nor her problem. But then she remembers the 17 year old girl who was destroyed at the hands of a perverse king and it was the same mentality back then that caused everyone to keep their mouth shut and heads down and that broken girl turned into a jagged monster that has haunted them all.

Their own personal self created monster. She sighs "don't write back and don't expect me to do anything but speak of your knights, but I'll gladly tattle on you black nightmares" Regina nods, she didn't expect anything more, but this, this is enough. "Thank you" She closes her eyes and reaches for the new essence within her, it's there, so small, so fragile but their. Just like her hope, but at least now she hopes that they might just have a chance.

**Storybrooke**  
It was strange Robin thought as he watched his boy wrestle with Henry. Strange that with all that was around them and with all that was happening, the two kids though years apart, could still laugh, joke and Wrestle about with one another until one called out their surrender.

He had watched his son play with his new dragon, "Waco, papa. Draco is too boring", he had introduced the purple cute monster with utter seriousness, pretending to be a knight exploring the new land that was Emma and Killian's dining room, currently littered with empty boxes, before he had gotten bored. Robin had kept an eye on him as he had cleaned up after their dinner, amused at his son's antics, but the boredom had the boy scouring for a new victim.

Henry had been silently reading on the couch, but he had seen the sneak attack coming. His amused smile had given him away, before he had schooled his feature and had pretended to be engrossed in his book. The house had suddenly gone quite and Robin watched as Roland with a war cry threw himself from behind onto the teens back, attacking the Henry's head with his dragon making roaring noises.

Henry had groaned like a put out teenager at first but since Robin had not interfered and Roland had not relented, he had launched his own counter attack. Rolling over he threw the young boy of his shoulders and launches a tickle attack. Tickling the young boy until Roland's laughter had bounced about the apartment saying "nuncle, nuncle".

Robin shook his head at their antics; their adaptability was strange but a blessing.

"Alright Roland enough surprise attacks time for bed" Robin called unable to keep the smile off his face at the sight of the two boys; Roland whined and tried to bargain "but Henry-" "Henry is 12; when you're 12 you can be up as long as Henry" Roland crossed his arms as children do and pouted; Robin sighed and kneeled in front of his boy "maybe if we ask nicely Henry will join us for story time" his boy seemed appeased and turned toward the older boy who shrugged with a half smile; Roland cheered running toward the room to get ready.

Robin rose "Thank you" he said softly, it was the first time he had been alone with Henry "I know I'm not your favorite person Henry" the teen does not say a word to dispute the claim "but I appreciate that you don't let that effect how you treat Roland" Robin pauses unsure but felt the need to say more, the mess they were in needed to be straightened out; He might as well start here. "I am also eternally grateful for how you have stood by your mother's side, I know Regina and I realize I have hurt her deeply it was never my intention, but I did. And while I'm happy that she has you and her job I know I hurt her and owe her an apology though it will never be enough"

Henry stares at the man; he had been mad, had wanted to yell but, that was weeks ago. "I don't hate you, you know" Henry muttered and saw Robins shoulders drop as he sat down across from Henry, rubbing a hand down his face "I wouldn't blame you if you did, I don't like myself very much right now" Robin's confession was plain and honest, Henry liked that about him. Even though the outlaw had been awkward around Henry, he had always answered his questions honestly and candidly, he didn't bubble wrap him, didn't treat him like a kid.

"You know, I was mad" Henry confesses "and I did hate you, but the thing is, if you hadn't been conflicted, if you hadn't taken Marian's feeling into consideration you wouldn't be you, Robin Hood the prince of thieves"

Robin gives a small smile "thank you Henry, but in all truth, I wish I wasn't Robin Hood, Prince of theives; just Robin. Roland's dad, your friend, Regina's-" he broke off "I'm sorry" he said apologizing once more and Henry nods. "Papa, Henry you're so slow" Roland's call had them moving to the room Robin and his boy were sharing with amused smiles. Roland was jumping on the bed "Ok mister under the covers" Robin said, he used to call Roland a monkey when he did this, had accidently slipped once after the incident; the boy had gotten really quite and Robin had felt wretched all over. In that moment he had hated Marian, but even more, he had hated himself more, he had failed his son.

Roland wiggles under as Henry climbs on the other side of the bed and Robin takes his seat by his sons foot "so what story do you want to hear Roland" the little boy ponders a moment before sitting up and clambering excitedly to his fathers and yanking out a dragon medallion "the story of the hunter and the goddess, papa, please" Robin sighs and Henry looks interested as Robin begins "once upon a time in a far way land lived a goddess waiting for her hunter. Many men were to battle for the rights of becoming the goddess's hunter for the hunter would receive something special, he would receive a kiss . . ."

As Henry and Robin exit the bedroom silently, Henry can't help but ask "so the archer wins the goddess right?" And Robin can't help but chuckle, Roland never made it to the end of the tale "yes, Roland doesn't care much about that part though; just the quests" Henry chuckles, he could tell "and let me guess they lived happily ever after" Henry is joking but Robins posture stiffens which makes Henry pause "well?" Robin opens his mouth when the door of the loft opens and in come the savior and the pirate.

They exchange greetings and as Emma is taking of her coat, she can't help but study her son closely "Robin did my son by any chance try to sneak a game on any kind of electronics?" Henry rolls her eyes and Robin suppresses a chuckle "No milady, the prince has been far too busy evading attacks of the fearsome purple dragon Waco and it young rider" Killian and Emma smile as Henry snorts "Fearsome, please mom couldn't make that dragon cuter if she tried. Wait until Roland takes it in for show and tell, everyone's going to want to play with it."

Robins frowns "Show and tell?" he looks just as confused as Killian "it's an exercise done in schools here in the early years, encouraged close observation and public speaking, kids usually bring a toy from home to describe to class" Emma elaborates ,both men nod in understanding, before zeroing on her son with an amused smile

"You seem confident of that answer, don't tell me Regina made you one too" and Henry's blushing face is answer enough and Emma looks surprised "wait seriously she made you one too?" and Henry crosses his arms defensively "Maybe, so? She had to order it, she didn't have magic then" Killian can imagine a young Henry with the toy quite easily and from the small smile on Emma's face she can too "do you still have it" Robin asks joining the teasing and Henry splutters "No," "Liar" Emma's smile is full force now "Mom, your suppose to be on my side" Henry says in an exasperated tone.

The adults chuckle "Oh, I bet Regina will have a portrait or two about Swan," and Emma suddenly shakes her head "No need, I just recalled the false memory and let me tell you, my son was adorable" Henry groans as he flops on the couch "you guys stink" Emma goes to her son then; engulfing him in her arms with a bear hug as she takes a seat next to him, messing his hair and kissing his head as Henry whines and protests as the two men look on with amusement "your embarrassing me!" He mutters and Emma shrugs "oh kid it's a parents right"

"Was yours purple too?" Robin asks but before Henry can answer Killian jumps in "Of course not mate, his was a lovely pink same shade as his ears are now" and the two men chuckle "No, mine was green Grandma's was pink" the adults suddenly turn to him causing the boy to look around, confused "What?"

"Grandma, as in my mother, as in Snow?" Emma's voice holds disbelief and Henry nods "Yeah she gave it to Neal and the kid loves that thing now, except grandpa 'accidently' bleached it last weekend. Grandma was not happy, not at all" the adults burst into laughter "wait; wait is that why mom was at Regina's everyday last week. Because dad bleached her childhood toy?" and Henry nods smiling "it drove mom insane, so she fixed Grandma's and made a white one for Neal, so he could be part of the group" now Emma looks skeptical "what group?" but Henry won't budge "I can't tell you it's a secret society I already said to much"

Robin can't help but wonder if his son knows the answer, he is tiered and as much as he would love to sit here and watch the antics of the small crooked family he must retire. He bids goodnight and leaves, falls quickly to dreamless sleep besides his boy a bit later.

With his exit, Robin misses witnessing Henry standing firm against his birth mother as well as the boy's rendition of Robin's tale, but most importantly he misses the flash of curiosity in the pirate's eye.

Not all are as lucky as the outlaw to be blessed with a dreamless night.

The sun has been up for only a few short hours when a shadow falls on a park bench with one other occupant.

"Go away"

Cheshire doesn't even look away from the frozen lake, the scenery is peaceful, unsettlingly so. Snow has settled over everything like a blanket swallowing them all, the bench had to be wiped before one could sit and enjoy the white canvas.

"Well good morning to you too dearie, what has you out on this fine day" his voice is more Gold than Rumple, it has a tint of weariness to it. The weariness had increased since the passing of his son, if the town gossip was to be believed. Cheshire feels bad for him, it was idiotic but she did. "Go away" her voice is monotone, she had dreamt last night and today the Queen would come over so Cheshire could track her vitals as the two Queens faced off. She just wanted to clear her mind.

"Come now princess I know your mama taught you better manners," Cheshire holds firm but he is undeterred "I would apologies for the curse except I know you don't regret where it landed you. You may be upset about the second one you were placed in, but that was not my doing. But the first? The first led you to your mom, gave you powers" Gold is on a roll and Cheshire wants to ignore him, she does but, "I don't care about my powers" she mutters and hate the smile that appear on the imps face, it makes her angry "hated them for a long time, if it wasn't for them, my mom wouldn't have came to you" Gold chuckles.

"You should go to her, she will love to see you" Gold says and a wistful look takes over his gaze as he stare at the ice "you could be reunited once more" and Cheshire doesn't need to turn to know he is not thinking of her or her mother but rather his son. She hates this man, hates what he stands for, what he has done; regrettably for her, she understands him perfectly.

"I am sorry about your son" She can't help but say "He would have made an excellent older brother" is all she can offer "to your new child" Gold looks at her now and their gaze lock, studies her intensely but Cheshire has long built her walls, she won't grant him entrance to her thoughts; he nods "yes he would have" Cheshire won't back down, won't be the first to look away "How Ms. Belle?" and a small smile appear on the dark ones face "better, things were …tense but now, now they are improving" and Cheshire wants to snort for the fight between the duo when Gold's deception had been revealed had been the talk of the town.

"What do you want Rumple?" she is tiered, has to stop by the sheriff's office before heading home and has to also do some side digging . The dark one studies her "Why haven't you come clean with the Queen? She would love to learn more about her past and I am aware that you know much dearie; I know that in that pretty head of yours, you have enough information to, well, rival mine" He ever so gently brushes back a strand of her hair and tucks it behind her ear, he is paying her a compliment and like everything else with the dark one it has a price, he is fishing to see how much she knows.

Cheshire can't help but frown at him "Why do you care" and Gold shrugs "just looking out for my pupil" Cheshire can't, won't stop herself this time and she gives a dark chuckle "Hah! You forget who you're speaking with Rumple. Why I do, what I do; is no one's business but my own and you should know, dearie, everything comes with a price" her tone is mocking and she moves to stand but he speaks once more, this time with a hint of wonder and realization.

"you don't plan to tell her!" he realizes and she won't meet his eyes "you foolish girl, don't you realize the gift you've been given what you can have" now he sounds peeved "speak to her! Let her know!" he sounds angry now which in turn causes her to snap "What am I suppose to say to her!?" she snaps "What does it matter to you, my private matters are no one's business but my own and if they pertain to the queen then it's between the two of us, so back off imp"

He laughs

Laughs and shakes his head at the cloudy sky

"You are your mother's daughter alright; your pride and anger will be your down fall." He lets out a long breath "So why come here, why now?" and her eyes are slipping to a shade of mossy green now with her pupils turning into ovals "what do you care?" she grits the words out, he doesn't answer just studies her and she hates how exposed this makes her feel.

"You came to rescue her" he says softly after a moment and she won't say anything. just looks away but her silence is confirmation enough "how did you know? How long have you known we've been here?" he sounds fascinated more than anything else, studies her carefully and reads her magic when something clicks "you have a heart charm" and Cheshire wants to throttle the nosy man but instead gives a sigh "I hate you" she mutters.

She gently pulls out a necklace with a heart pendent; it looks like an ordinary necklace. The heart made out of black crystal, but inside colors change and if examined closely Gold sees cracks; it seems fragile. "Her heart nearly, completely, broke in two" the girl mutters gently as her finger gently flutter over the glowing gem "I only made it here a month before the town reappeared curtsey of Zelena"

She slips the necklace back in and turns to face Gold "leave her alone! She has had enough," the older man looks amused and the girl turns her back to him and hisses "I won't stand to let anyone hurt her again" Her tone is calm and ever threatening, her posture though is defeated. Gold laughs "Foolish interfering child, there isn't anything you can do to stop me. I can find who ever I want no matter where they hide Milah, Zelena, Cora, Regina no one can stop me" he boasts and Cheshire's head slowly lifts as she turns to look at him with a victorious smirk.

Gold freezes, realizing too late how he has fallen in her trap and Cheshire laughs now for he has given himself away, his statement made things click "so this is what the little visit is about" she shakes her head her eyes bearing into his, though his face seems impassive as ever "The queen got away and now you feel your control slipping?" He is the picture of utter calm and nothing about his appearance gives anything away, except for his silences.

She has to bite her tongue now, she wants to taunt the man, wants to say that it wasn't with her doing, that she doesn't know how the queen got away from under his thumb, but if it had been her doing; Cheshire vows Regina would not have returned to the imps clutches.

She doesn't say this though

Instead stays silent

Bites the inside of cheek

She stands and leaves, before temptation becomes too strong, before he can play her again. She doesn't want to be near him any longer. She hated him, but this visit cleared something up, the dark one was not involved with Regina's disappearance. The blue fairy was missing, conveniently and until she was found they would not know for certain, not until Regina remembered or Granny relented.

She shakes her head, she needs to speak with the prince and she doesn't want to visit his work since she cannot stomach that daughter of his but she had to risk it. Perhaps she would get lucky and he would be alone.

"So how exactly did you convince Emma to let you do this again?" David asked sitting behind his desk as Killian sat behind Emma's and Robin sat in a chair in between the desks. "Simple really, told her having two trained deputies would not hurt, that she could spend the morning taking Roland and Henry to see your wife and son. She believed you would be able to handle a pirate and a thief being a prince and all" Killian smile is lecherous while Robin shakes his head and David rolls his eyes.

"I can take you on any day Hook, but this setting is more than just some innocent get together, what are you hiding?" the prince and the pirate hold each other's gaze and Robin sighs and looks at the ceiling "The day I have to be the voice of reason and maturity is a sad, sad day for humanity. Why call us here Hook? What are you hiding?" the man in question leans back "We should be the one asking you that question mate," now Robin frowns as the prince's gaze falls on him.

"Speak plainly" Robin is no mood for games and Killian obliges and quirks an eyebrow "Very well, were you every going to mention that you took part in the Beltane rights, years ago?" "What!? Whe- How do you know this?" the prince is clearly surprised while the outlaw does not look away from Hook "Henry mentioned a tale Robin told, as well as a medallion, a dragon medallion. The tokens given to the hunter are always revealed years later, often auctioned by the hunter. I remembered this medallion for that year, neither the hunter nor the goddess stepped forward"

The men look at him inquisitively and Robin finally relents and pulls out the medallion "Fine it was me, what of it?" The medallion brings him pain on bad days and warms his heart on the good ones. "May I?" Killian asks and the outlaw and Robin glares at him "I'm watching you" he warns, half heartedly before handing it over.

Killian whistles "High craftsmen ship, nicely made" he observes before handing it back to Robin who gives it to David who also asks for a chance to examine it "I hate to pry mate" and Robin snorts at Killian's word who pretends not to hear "but unless I'm mistaken Roland was born the same year, was Marian-" Robin chuckles but shakes his head.

"You don't have to answer that, feel free to ignore his rude behavior, he hasn't been house trained yet" David snaps at the sailor as he hands the medallion back to Robin and studiously ignores Killian's mumbling of "That's what your daughter likes about me though". Robin shakes his head, they are an odd trio, he knows this, but they work. He has never been able to speak about the hunt before, his men were never one too concerned with the matters of the heart, Perhaps he finally can. Both these men would understand the trials of the heart

"I knew Marian from a young age; her father was a great man and always supported me. He came with me to the hunt as my second, but he left after the first round after being granted a wreath, which he said had medical properties, by the goddess. He was the reason I accepted the invitation, he begged me to take him there for he said Marian refused to marry; healers had told them that Marian would most likely have difficulty caring children and it ailed his daughter grievously. Being his only child he was willing to do anything. I stayed and I fought and fell in love with the goddess"

Its difficult to open up after these many years, he has never spoke of the journey he went through as he fell in love. He shakes his head tries to banish the images that have haunted him for years "I never saw her after that week, never heard anything. I know it might sound silly, a week is not long but-" "With the right one it's long enough" David finishes and gives an understanding look and Robin feels a weight begin to lift from his shoulders. Killian looks confused though "but then- how?"

Robin can read the question in the Caption's gaze "When I came back, I threw myself into my work. Worked till I was exhausted in the mornings and drank until I passed out during the nights; that proved to be my folly" And Robin can't help but run a hand through his hair, he never has admitted this mistake to anyone out loud "a week back, Marian asked me to marry her. I had always suspected she thought us more than friends and though I had told her repeatedly that I did not see her beyond a friend, I believe she thought it was due to her health and now with the wreath she was sure of our destiny more than ever"

"You slept with her, under the influence" Killian guesses and Robin nods "Aye, to my shame I succumbed to the drink and woke one morning two month after the hunt in bed with her, I apologized profusely and , to my great shame, left for a job in King Mitas's kingdom. I was gone for three month and upon my return I saw she was with child," he swallows and rubs at his eyes "She said it was mine, since I was the only man she had ever been with and had let others believe that as well. Most were under the impression that we had married quietly and-and"

he scoffs at himself rubbing at his neck, he had lived through hell that year "the child was the only sliver of hope that carried me through that year, Tuck married us quietly and all seemed well. I had been fond of her and I will admit, the prospect of a child was exciting. I knew while I would never love her as I loved my goddess I could appreciate arian as th e mother of my child, regardless of circumstances. But she fell sick badly so and wreath leaves were not enough so I broke into the dark ones castle and with Belle's help got a wand and saved her life"

He remembers that moment which he had succeeded, it had been a ray of hope in a dismal year, he had always cared for Marian even loved her in a way; the problem was he never loved her the way she wanted him to. He should have been honest then, the shortness of their peace should have given him warning he now thinks, "We got separated when she was about 7 and a half month along during an ambush, she was doing poorly once more and by the time we reunited again she had given birth in my absent. Since that day Roland has been my life and I will forever be grateful for Marian, for what she gave me. but I never forgot about my goddess, she was always in my mind; until-" and this is the kicker "Until Regina" its Killian's voice sounding as though he knows firsthand what Robin speaks about.

Robin chuckles ruefully and looks from one man to the next, "you must think me a fool and a villain, a downright ass" and the men look at each other before shaking their head, their faces honest "the villain title belongs to me mate and I won't let you steal it. as for the fool well I'm not sure how the prince feels about you robbing his title" Killian jests before getting serious "Mate we are in no position to judge, coarse of true love never runs smooth" and David who had rolled his eyes at Killian's first comment, now nods sagely "How did Marian die Robin?" It's the prince who asks after a beat. The outlaw sighs, he has two sets of memories but in both, "She vanished when Roland was barely a month old"

The men can't meet each other's eye "So does that quell your curiosity, mate?" Robin jests and Killian nods "I do not envy you" he says honestly and Robin can't help but snort "only a fool would" Robin says as he traces his fingers over the words inscribed on the medallion for the hundredth time;

David's phone rings and the prince stands and moves away to answer it. "What language is that" Killian asks following the archers tracing and Robin looks up surprised having clearly been lost in his thought "oh, elvish; Or so I'm told, the term means Shadow Riders. Not sure what that's supposed to mean though"

But before either can say anymore the prince comes swiftly back "grab your coats we got to go to the hospital" and the other men are a step behind him as they move toward the exit, locking the door behind them "What's going on, mate" it's Killian who asks as he slips into the front seat.

David pulls out and begins speeding "Little John and a group of the merry men have been hospitalized. Seems like they were being kept prisoner until someone let them escape" Robin sits up in alarm, "What! How, they were arguing but not… not this!" He grasps at his hair perplexed "Who let them out?" he can't help but asks and the prince sighs "It was Tuck, he says he needs to speak to you and we need to get there before the other men can get to him. He says he's willing to tell us what has happened, but only if he speaks to you" David utters the word without taking his eyes off of the street.

Robin sits back as the truck races toward the hospital, worried what the old man would reveal about his wife and their group.

**AN: Alrighty, I hope you all like this chapter, it really late so I won't have a huge note like usual. **

**A great BIG THANK YOU to all of you who review, it's your kind words and suggestions that keep me going. To **_Dakota1979_**, the twenties reviewer, I promise dimple queen in our next chapter. Pease review, comment, suggest and give constructive criticism if you can, they are both welcome and appreciated; your words warm my heart. As always ONCE is not mine and Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13- Little Dragon

**Storybrooke**

"I left them at your house for a certain reason dear. Cheshire, much like yourself can't keep her mouth shut. Spirits know what she'll tell the boys"

Regina was mad

and frustrated, she had been about to exit when Snow had came to the young girls apartment, asking her to keep an eye out on the three boys that were with her. "Emma needs back up at the Granny's I'm all that's left, Gold will be dropping Belle here soon" Snow reasoned handing Neal's diaper bag to Cheshire with an apologetic smile.

The girl, with the cat eyes sighed and ran a hand through her riot of curls, this was bad.  
"Regina, go! We only have a small window of opportunity if the ice queen relocates we'll be in trouble; I'll, I'll be creative just go!" The Queen looks like she doesn't want to, she looks crossed as though she will protest "the faster you go, the faster you can come back; I don't lie" Cheshire snapped which caused Regina to glare at her "if you hurt-" but Cheshire would not hear any of it "I can handle it"

They faced off glaring before Regina relented and went to say bye to the boys. Snow began speaking rapidly to Cheshire about her son's schedule while Regina spoke to the boys "my little prince and my little knight" she mused with affection, planting a kiss first on Henry's brow and then one Roland's each time squishing the boys face betwixt her palms. Henry rolled his eyes but smiled and Roland giggled throwing his tiny hands around her neck and pulling her down, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Regina nuzzled Rolands nose with her own and the boy smiled, "I miss when you used to do that or when you were so little" she murmured softly, looking up at Henry. Henry's ears turned red, he had to admit it though it was nice to see his mom smiling like that. As Roland began playing with her necklace Henry found himself grateful for the little boy, he was making his mom happy.

Henry sighed dramatically before leaning down and placing a kiss on Regina's cheek "Happy?" he tried to sound put out but he sounded happy and Regina couldn't help but smile "Immensely" she said with same theatrics which had the older boy rolling his eyes yet again as he stood straight, the duo paused just enjoying the moment.

Roland though had bigger grievances to handle "Not a knight, Gina" he pouted "I'm a dragon" and he imitated a roar which had both Henry and Regina hiding a chuckle at the toddlers ever serious face "Oh, my greatest apologies my little dragon" Regina felt so much lighter surrounded by theses two, she felt blessed. A feeling she had rarely felt in her life before Henry, Before Roland. . .Before Robin, she shook her head, now was not the time.

"We come with Gina? We go on quest?" Roland was bouncing on the soles of his feet eyes gleaming with excitement and Regina couldn't help but kneel to his level while reaching to hold Henry's hand "I wish you could sweetie, I wish you could," the boy looked crestfallen and Regina could not bear the disappointed look on the boys face, "I have a secret mission for the two of you" her voice was a whisper and while Roland lit up like Christmas had come early, Henry stifled a chuckle, he'd play along. "You see I am sure that Cheshire has many secrets" the trio half turned to look at the girl who was dubiously looking at the 10 page sheets of lists in Snows hand.

The trio giggled, they were thick as thieves and Cheshire had to work hard at a certain point not smile and give away her eavesdropping "-scavenge and report any suspicious activity" she heard the Queen command. Cheshire couldn't help but peek up from the report and stare at trio, her heart squeezed, they looked like a family. Matter of fact the coloring of the boys would convince a passerby that the boys were indeed Regina's by blood. Both boys were rather pale with dark haired and chocolate eyes, fate had a twisted sense of humor she decided.

"Thank you" Snow said gratefully before hurrying out while Regina took her time hugging the boys once more, kissing their cheeks, a big smile on her face until she straightened her jacket and turned to face Cheshire who was leaning against the door with a languid smile on her face.

Regina's smile turned into a scowl.

Cheshire pouted comically "You know, you keep doing this and I will get a complex thinking you don't like me" he voice was an octave too high and her lip jutted out. The boys behind the Queen laughed behind their hands contagiously causing Cheshire herself to start chuckling. Regina took deliberate steps until she stood in front of the girl "Your tracker is set, I'll wait for your signal if something is wrong, do try to stay alive" Regina raised eyebrow "your concern for me is moving; if a hair is out of place on the boys, you will know exactly why they call me the Evil Queen" Cheshire nodded while raising a mocking eyebrow, as the Queen glared at her before exiting.

The door closed and Cheshire sighed, turning to survey the challenge. No sooner had she turned that Roland was right there peering up at her with big brown eyes

"Where are you from?" He shot off and Cheshire had to close her eyes

"An Island" she opened her mouth once more-

"Who's your mama?" Henry laughs into his hand from the side

"A Queen" Cheshire sends him a glare from above the little boys head as she answers

"Your papa?" Damn why all the questions

"A sailor" Cheshire was getting angsty now

"How come you are a kitty?" Roland was relentless but just then the young prince let out a whimper from his car seat and a wail distracting them all.

Cheshire used the momentary distraction to take control of the situation. She knelt in front of the young boy "Roland, I have cat eyes because the curse that was thrown at me was supposed to turn me into a cat, but it went wrong and instead trapped me" the young boy looks at her with wide eyes and opens his mouth to speak again when Cheshire summons his dragon. The toy appears in her hands grabbing the boy attention and distracting him;

"Regina has asked Henry to tell you about a secret dragon squad, called the Shadow riders. Why don't the two of you go to the book shelf, I have books on dragons" she points at the two book shelves over filled with books, surrounded by comfy over sized couches, pillows and blankets "while I take care of Neal and make some lunch" Roland nodded happily snatching his toy before scampering off "How do you know about the Shadow riders?" Henry asked suspiciously, it took obvious effort for him to keep starring into the girls blue eyes cat "I heard her speak about it to Snow" Her answer was simple as she picked up the crying infant bouncing him. Henry knew she couldn't lie, but he would bet there was more to the story.

The Queens vitals remained steady, but while Cheshire was chopping the vegetables for her broccoli cheddar soup, something shifted in the air. She paused as the knife was about to slice through the broccoli and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. The sliced potatoes sizzled as they'd fried in the pan, papers shuffled together as the boys turned pages wordlessly and the wood in the fireplace crackled as the fire roared gently. She checked the vitals again, they were steady a bit spiked but steady. She reached out her powers but nothing seemed amiss;

Nothing seemed amiss

Seemed

Such a petty word Cheshire thought, something was definitely up, something was brewing.

The dark one appeared in her house fifteen minutes later with Belle in the swirl of magic. "Think you can manage it all?" he asked Cheshire directly, ignoring his wife protests and scolding for poofing directly inside rather than behind the door, as the girl came from the kitchen wiping her hands. Cheshire ignored him and welcomed Belle, inviting her in and telling her to make herself comfortable till lunch.

Gold didn't move even after saying goodbye to his wife and watching her work her way to the same corner as the boys who were engrossed in books. "You feel it too?" Cheshire asked quitely and Gold nodded. Finally tearing his eyes from Belle once she was sitting on a couch "Yes, something is up and I don't like it" the two sized each other up "I can't put a protection spell up and have the tracer going at the same time, I need some energy in case something happens, do you have the backup tracer spell ready in case I can't pull her out?"

The dark one nodded "I place it on her this morning after our little chat," he paused as though getting a sense of things about him "Do be careful, dearie something is going to happen. And since it's not me and I have no clue what; be on the lookout. I can't put a protection either, but I'll put an alarm," his tone carried a hint of something a keen of worry and that made her twice as alert. She nodded wordlessly and the imp disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They ate; lunch chicken tenders and fries with a side of soup. Roland whined about the last part but devoured the rest happily, Belle offered to feed Neal after he was changed, waking from his morning nap. She settled in the couch holding the baby while Roland snuggled into her side, looking as though he might be drifting into a peaceful afternoon nap as Henry read them a story book sitting on the other end of the couch by Roland's feet.

Cheshire couldn't help herself and took out a phone, snapping a picture of the cute scene in front of her. She was about to join them when suddenly Regina's vitals spiked, dangerously and she hurried to the kitchen pulling out her crystal ball and waved her hand over it.

The scene she saw put her on high alert.

Regina was wounded

She was using her light magic and was bleeding badly though, yelling things she couldn't hear. Cheshire got ready to pull her out; Regina had to give the signal. The Queen was taking her sweet time, every second cause anxiety to rise within Cheshire. Regina was busy battling and during one of her attacks the form of an unconscious Ice Queen was revealed behind her. Cheshire felt herself panicking, who was Regina fighting then, who else had magic? Why was she protecting the ice Queen?

Before she could answer though the Queen was hit in the head, thrown back and landing by the Ice Queen, grasping the blue cloak she finally, gave the signal. Cheshire began the spell instently with time being of the essence, but as her blue smoke began to engulf Regina, the Queen threw one last spell and Cheshire saw a black figure be thrown back into the icy pond.

The two Queens began appearing on her kitchen floor.

She was furious and worried as she rushed forward toward a bloodied Regina when she heard gasps and turned to see Belle and the three boys in her kitchen looking horrified,

She opened mouth to order them out when Gold's alarm went off and not a second later the door to her apartment burst open with Marian and armed renegades spilling in.

**Never Ending Forrest**

"Come on Regina PUSH! PUSH!"

"I CANT DO THIS! I CANT DO THIS!"

The Queen sobbed as Morgana hushed her , speaking to her gently, rapidly dabbing a cool towel on the girls brow "you're doing amazing Regina, you have done so much just a few more pushes, then you'll get to see your child! Your Archers child!"

It had been a long and hard pregnancy, the baby was two weeks late and the Queen was exhausted after 20 hour labor so far.

The Queen sobbed and heaved, breath after breath, the midwife called out once more "Regina I see the head Push! Push!" she felt like she couldn't do anymore except Morgana kept repeating "your child, your archers child" and so Regina gathered her strength one last time and pushed with all she had crying out desperately in pain.

A wail erupted suddenly "A boy" voices called and Regina gave a sobbing laugh a boy! She had a son! She couldn't see him, she needed to see him! "Give him to me" someone placed the tiny baby in her arm. She was in awe, pure awe "Hi baby" she cooed softly crying. She had a son a child with her true love. "Hi," she whispered so in love.

The dark hair and dark eyes he was all her and for a moment she wished the baby had her archer's eyes. But her son was safe and alive and blue eyes or not, he was theirs. "Hello little one" she murmured and held him closer placing a gentle kiss to his hand when suddenly the room began to shake.

people began screaming and running about as the roof began to fall and in the chaos someone grabbed her boy and panic took over her.

Regina tried to sit up, tried to look for her child

"My boy! Give me my son!" she sobbed but the room kept shaking and people kept screaming as bursts of light began to hit from outside

"MY SON PLEASE! My SON!" Regina cried again and tried to grab for someone, she could hear his wails where was he?

He needed her,

She needed him,

She tried to sit up and saw a flash of his tiny head but the room shook again before it was suddenly filled with blinding light. People shielded their eyes as the shaking stopped and when the light was gone so was Regina, with no baby insight.

Only an empty bed

"Search for them!" Morgana demanded as people began to spring into action trying to find the Queen and her boy, in confusion and shock of the attack no one saw the cloaked figure that slipped away, nor did they see the gleaming crazed smile on the figure face as it took in the small bundle that was less than an hour old.

**Storybrooke Hospital**

"Emma!"

David called, getting the attention of his daughter as she burst into the room. "We got here as soon as we could lass any news?" Killian asked urgently. The savior nodded "yeah they are checking them out, um but its taking longer than we thought" she looked unsure, unsettled.

"Emma what is it?" David could see the distress on his daughters face "It's just, it's just . . . it's not one or two of the merry men more like 4/5 of them, they're all really ill. And it's not medical, Whale has ran every test possible so we called Gold and I had mom go over to the dinner, to assure people it's not a contagious disease, some people apparently got wind and are panicking" The three men let out frustrated groans "damn it Leroy" David muttered "This is a huge mess, but what is making them ill and where is Tuck?" Robin needed to know, the information he could offer was invaluable.

Emma begins leading them through a series of hallways and Robin cant believe his eyes as he passes bed after bed filled with his men, or those who were his men. "His in the private room, easier to protect Whale should be out in a moment and you can go in" Emma says as they reach the door before turning to her father "any news from the blue fairy?" David shakes his head as he leans against the wall "No, how did the men get in this state? Who found them?"

"I did"

"Will? Is that you?"

Robin was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. The younger man nodded looking down not completely meeting the older man's gaze "yeah, I came with the white rabbit from wonderland. You were right Robin my fa-" he was cut off as Robin pulled him into his embrace "screw what I said it's good to see you're alright"

Robin was happy to have a familiar face who had not stabbed him in the back completely, what a band of friends he had, though now after the ordeal with Marian and Regina he understood the other man better "I wish I could stay and help mate, but me and the Rabbit have to hop back to Wonderland. It was the Rabbit that noticed the spell on the men, what you see is the side effect of the spell being broken what the spell is though I can't help you with" the others nodded taking the information in "I need to speak to the Queen, but I don't have much time left can one of you let her know, that umm that the King of Wonderland wish to speak business with her"

Robin looked dumb struck before chuckling and shaking his head "I take it all went well with the lady?" maybe someone had better luck than him "No, turned out you were right after all, I just got lucky and perhaps followed your advice, just a bit. Never though I say this but, I'm sorry about the castle and before" Robin shook his head "I'm sorry too, I should have not kicked you out either"

Whale chose that moment to poke his head out and ushered in the group of four as Will took his leave "So, how's he doing?" Robin asked worried as Whale closed the door "better he is consciousness again, he has asked to speak to you" Whale pulled back the curtain and Robin hurried to his friends side who had gone wide eyed and had tried to sit up "Don't try to get up, Tuck it's alright" Robin clasped the man's hand in his own as the other man began to cough.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have, we just were worried and then…" he coughed once more "It was Dan who convinced Alan about the potion, Alan was the only one who could get it and the day Roland got burned, the boy heard things; It wasn't just you who was surprised we didn't know they had got the potion either; Just that Marian said Roland was not allowed out the tent and well we didn't say anything to that not till that nights incident" the man wheezes and coughs as Robin fetches him a glass of water which the man takes graciously "we tried to get them to leave but Dan and his brutes wouldn't and Marian sides with them constantly. Last night though I hear them talking, they were speaking of fear that you might find out, the ambush that cause Marian to, to be separated when she was with child, Dan orchestrated that"

Now Robin's interest is peaked "What! Why?" none of this makes sense why do this? To what purpose Tuck suffers another cough "Marian, Marian had suffered pain the week before, while we were on the job, while we were away, she lost the child"

The moment she hears the footsteps Cheshire waves her hand and sends, Belle along the three boys to Granny's, at least that's the plan.

Because while she waves her hand and summons the magic Roland throws himself onto Regina which causes him to be left behind as Henry, Neal and Belle are transported. Marian is first to spot them and begins to approach them screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU WITCH, You took my boy! I told you Roland that women is evil, that women is scum why do you not listen boy, Once I kill her then you'll understand" The other men sneer, have their arrows drawn approaching a step behind Marian.

Cheshire can't transport people that fast but she can protect them. She tries raising a shield, though weak and tries to scramble to her feet but the men are getting ready to shoot so she throws herself to shield the other with her bodies, Marian screams and the men jeer shooting when Roland suddenly shrieks and the Renegades are thrown to the other side of the room.

Cheshire stares wide eyed at the boy beneath her, as she senses the familiar magic, coming from Roland's hands.

Roland's hand,

Familiar magic,

Spirits

"What did you do?" Cheshire grits her teeth, she is shocked but furious and her anger propels her forward and she rises slowly her anger causing her to vibrate as objects begin to raise and Marian stares shocked at the boy who is just as surprised before her eyes settle on Cheshire's and the girl snaps, her anger in controllable propelling Marian and all the raised object to be thrown against the opposite wall. She falls after the burst of magic and uses the momentary pause to her advantage. Using her anger she calls on her last bit of magic to retain the six invaders, Cheshire moves to block Marian unconscious form from Roland's view.

"Roland I need you to listen carefully" Cheshire voice is calm but she speaks fast, she sees Roland look at her now, lips quivering. "I need you to be a brave dragon and save Gina and the Queen, grab their hands Roland and think of your papa" the boy reaches for their hands but shakes his head,

"I can't"

his voice is small and scarred he is only four "Roland you can you just saved us all you have magic, amazing magic that is pure love you just have to believe Roland, Close your eyes think of your papa then remember all the love that Gina, Henry and your papa have for you" the boy is unsure but closes his eyes shut tight and Cheshire knows the magic is there, except he is not believing.

The other men are coming too and the binding won't hold long, but Cheshire cant panic,

not now,

not yet

"Roland, think of the story that Henry said, remember the magic words 'Rise Shadow rider rise, fly Shadow riders fly'" and now the boy is repeating the words over and over again, the men are coming loose but Roland is nearly there and so Cheshire chants with him,

Rise Shadow Riders Rise

Fly Shadow Riders Fly

Over and over, finally just as the men get free and scramble for their weapons when a great burst of light erupts in the room. Cheshire feels them vanish and uses the distraction of the light to hurry to the window herself and smoothly jumps to the ledge, she gives one last look and sure enough there is no traces of Roland or the Queens and before the intruders are aware she jumps out.

Robins blood runs cold

no,

no,

not possible

"The ambush was set so Marian could disappear but, but they spoke of a shadow, which offered her another child" Robin is shaking as he slowly stands, it couldn't be "What are you saying?" his voice was barely a whisper his boy, Roland was his son, his "From a place called Ever ending forest? A destitute women who was having a child with no father"

Robins about to burst when something makes him pause, he swallows and tries to get his emotions in check "Ever ending forest or Never Ending?" he asks desperately not daring to hope and Tuck nodded his head as coughs shook his form "the second" his voice was barely a whisper "Tuck, Roland is not Marians?" Robin clarifies and Tuck pauses but shakes his head and Robin nods thanking his friend, promising that he was forgiven, before striding out. He needed air, god he needed air, could it be? Didn't matter Roland was his,

His son

He welcomes the chill of the weather when he steps outside

Hears voices follow him and footsteps crunch the snow beneath his feet "mate wait up"

"Roland is my son"

Robin whirls around suddenly coming face to face with the Prince and the Pirate "he, he is my boy, I I I have, I have held him in my arms every night since he was born. He is my son" he can't breathe god he can't breathe and while the prince tries to tell him to breath and be calm Killian says more "He is your son Robin, no one will doubt that, no one is questioning whether or not you're the boys dad" The words are needed and Robin feels air seep back in just a bit "We have all seen you and the boy Robin you are his dad, how you are with him, how you love and adore him and he in turn with you that is a bond strong that can't be broken. The question mate, is whether the boy is your blood"

Robin shakes his head "It doesn't matter" and it doesn't. Roland is his, his boy, his son. "Nothing changes the fact that he is my son" he means it and he dares the prince who looks as though he wants to object to say something, the man opens but then closes his mouth before opening them again "what did the name of the place matter, I have never even heard of the Never Ending woods" Robins emotions are ragging as he tries to calm himself enough to speak when Killian speaks "you believe the child could be yours and your goddess"

Robin lets out a breath and nods "The date would be almost exactly 9 month since the hunt, give or take a week. The forest is isolated, a small town of priests and scholars. A place for visits more than constant living which means-" "That the only person there with child was most likely be the goddess" David finishes for him.

Killian starts to say more when suddenly a white light appears near Robin's feet and the men step back in shock. When the light dims Robin can't believe his eyes as a white face Roland appears right next to an unconscious and bloodied Regina and ice Queen, the boys eyes shut tight as he murmurs something repeatedly while clutching the clothing of both ladies in small fists. Robin runs to them,

"Roland?"

"Papa!"

**AN: Hello, I actually had this written a while though editing took a while and I'm still not satisfied though this was the idea that started me writing this story not that happy with it won't lie? Ssssoo, tell me what you thought, were you surprised? Was it too obvious? Were you disappointed too? I will have bits and pieces start coming together though we still haven't gotten to Regina and Robin speaking with each other and Will is here for a reason (hint: he has surprising past with someone).**

**Someone asked about a specific sentence in the last chapter, what I meant was that Marian led everyone believe Robin had married her secretly before he actually had.**

**A very smart guess pointed out about Regina's lip scar and let me tell you it was one of those moments were I starred at the screen stuck because I will own up to this, I totally forgot about it so, I will try to address this in some way, I have a couple of thoughts so to the guest much thanks, honestly because if you had not caught it I would not have addressed it and it warms my heart to know you all are paying such close attention.**

**So things to keep in mind, is Roland Regina's? Is Cheshire? If not who are the original biological parents to one of these two? And what of this black figure? What happened to the Merry men? What is this black figure?**

**Most importantly will Regina and Robin be able to patch things up, especially if she never wakes up?**

**I Love you all read, review ….recommend? :) tell me what you thought, your questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are all welcomed I will probably update Thursday if not sooner. Your reviews do make my muse itch so, not bribing or anything, but the more you tell me what you want the more I am likely to update soon. As always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14-The Queen & Her Daughter

"Papa, Regina!"

Roland wails and Robin rushes to their side trying to find a pulse desperately as fear grips his heart, his hands sprung to Regina's neck desperately searching "you're alright, you're alright" he mutters beneath his breath and closes his eyes trying to find the beat of the heart he lives for, 'please be alive'

Please,

Please,

**Thump**

The beat is so soft, so slow but it's there and though his son is desperately crying Robin doesn't waist another second and lift Regina into his arms "Roland she's alive, she's alive" The little boy grasps the Queens limp hand as his father walks through the door.

"I need a doctor here"

Robin shouts and there is a flourish of activity as two bed are wheeled forward; nurses run in calling orders and Whale appears a step behind Emma and Robin doesn't want to leave her, fear so prominent in his heart that he fears if he lets go of her cold hands she will vanish. They bark order upon order that do not register with him, she looks so cold, so wrecked, so broken and it was his entire fault.

His

He broke her.

He wanted her to open her eyes so he could see those chocolate brown orbs look at him like they had two month ago, as they teased and lit up at his sons antics. The look of utter love he had seen in them and happiness had been breath taking. They had shimmered with happiness. Until he had destroyed it; She needed to wake up so he could beg for forgiveness, so he could dedicate his life to making her happy again, so he could cherish her, love her. He would, he vowed on his soul he would, but she just needed to open those beautiful eyes.

"You need to stay back" A hand shoved him back and he fought hard, terrified as her hand slipped from his grasp, thrashed and fought "I need to get to her! I need to get to her!" he shouted and shoved when finally a force knocked him straight into the wall.

"Robin, mate enough! ENOUGH!"

Killian's voice registered slowly and the haze in his mind slowly cleared "they got her Robin, they'll help her, you're scarring Roland" and it was his sons name that snapped him out of his stupor.

Roland, his Roland. He began nodding slowly "I'm sorry" he muttered as Killian loosened his hold on the outlaw's jacket "it's alright just go to your boy, she'll be alright. The Queen is strong" and Robin nods dumbly before looking at the door she had vanished through.

She was strong, she would pull through. She had to. He turned and strode toward his boy who was clutching Emma's leg and lifted the boy up into his tight embrace before sitting on one of the many chairs.

He rubbed soothing circles on his boys back and spoke slowly, telling him how medicine was wonderful here, how strong Regina was, how brave Roland had been. "It was her" Roland hiccupped as his tears began to slow down and Robin knows who he speaks of since the burning incident Marian had turned into her for Roland. The boy absolutely refuses to say the women's name or…well her false title.

"Marian?" Robin asks and Roland nods into his shoulder, "She came with bad men and they almost got us" and Robin wants to push for more but the door bursts open; Cheshire runs in looking bewildered and only calms when her eyes land on Roland and the boy sits up also enthused throwing his arms around the girl who repeats over and over how great he did, how brave he was and how he saved them all.

She has his dragon with her and he is over the moon, clutches the plush toy to his chest tightly before looking up at her with troubled big eyes "Will Gina be ok?" Roland asks her unsure and the girl looks at the others for the first time before she looks at the door, her eyes switch over fast, twice, Blue to brown "I'm not sure Roland, but Mr. Gold is here, he will help Regina" and the others look at her perplexed for Gold had not entered through the door yet Robin for his part does not doubt the girls information.

She goes to the nurses' station and procures a coloring book and four crayons for the boy and sets him up at one of the children tables there before throwing a meaning full look at the other four adults who congregate in the corner far enough from the small boy.

"What happened?" David asks without any preamble and Cheshire sighs and sits an action the others copy, rubbing her hands together "Marian ambushed just as I had to pull Regina and the ice Queen out. I'm not sure what happened out there but Regina was protecting Elsa from a dark shadow. Marian started screaming and such, I tried to transport the others to safety but Roland threw himself onto Regina and while Belle, Neal and Henry were transported to the dinner Roland was left behind" she pauses and bites her lip "They shot at us, I was too weak to protect us with magic, it was Roland who saved us" her eyes lock on Robins, filled with indescribable emotion "What? How?" his heart had began beating rapidly once more but now he was clueless as to what he was hearing.

"Your son has white magic"

The word take a few moments to register with him and then he is shaking his head slowly "That's not possible, I would know" but the girl shakes her head as well "Someone locked his powers, cursed him so they would not appear, He was petrified for himself and for Regina, it was his love for Regina that caused the curse to break. Your son is powerful wielder of some of the purest form of magic I have ever seen." She pauses and looks at the boy again before rubbing at her forehead "I'm not sure how to say, this" and she pauses her face emotionless "but… Marian-" Robin saves the girl the trouble "Roland is not Marian's son"

"What?!"

The exclamation causes the quartet to turn suddenly at the three new comers, "I left Neal with Belle at the Granny's once Henry said what was going on, we wanted to see how Regina was" Snow answers her husband inquisition of their arrival "is my mom ok?" Henry asks and while others try to assure the boy Killian notices the tight grasp of Cheshire's grip on her coat. Her face is blank but something is bothering the girl;

"But has there been news?" Ruby the last of the new arrivals asks just as the door open and the dark one walk out, his eyes are focused on the group when he suddenly pauses. He frowns and slowly turns his head toward Roland, a beat and then his features light up "oh my, my" he takes a step and Robin is rocketing to his feet when the dark one hits a barrier that zaps him hard. A bubble stops him from taking another step.

"Such protectiveness will cause people to wonder what warrants such actions" his eyes does not leave the boy though now the others notice Cheshire's raised hand and her feline eyes "how's my mom?" Henry asks and it's his grandson that causes Gold to turn away from Roland and take steps toward the congregated group "She's weak Henry" his voice is tiered and morose and the boy swallows "but she'll be ok right?" his voice breaks and Gold sighs and looks at Roland once more.

"Well?"

Robin demands now and Gold sneers at him "there is … hope" he drags the word out and Cheshire feels his gaze travel back to Roland once again "Don't even think about it" she hisses at him and Gold scoffs at her before sitting the chair opposite her "fine" he states flippantly. "So what do we do?" Henry asks again and Gold smirks and that's all the warning Cheshire gets before her secret is revealed

"Well my boy that entirely depends on your sister"

Sister

The others gasps and turn to her wide eyed, following Gold's gaze that has settled on her "you're Regina's daughter?" its David who asks with disbelief and she won't speak "adopted technically" Gold elaborates not caring about the murderous gaze set on him "though the girl refuses to acknowledge her birth mother by the title" and now Cheshire sneers first, jaw set, before a too sweet smile blooms her face "just because your grandson, has absolutely no respect for his mother and threw a tantrum when the Queen didn't indulge him, doesn't mean the rest of us are traitorous enough to betray the women who raised us and turn our back on them"

The others fall silent, Henry reels back as though he has been slapped and Cheshire zooms in on the boy daring him to contradict her "you're the baby from the mirror" its Ruby who cracks the puzzle her voice soft "and the wolf's nose sniff out the answer" Gold mutters and still Cheshire does not look away from Henry.

"Leave him alone, he saved the town from the Evil Queen" and it's the wrong thing to say to the broken girl who tethers on the edge on control, she frees before her head slowly turns toward the Savior and her gaze settles on the blond women "Evil?" Cheshire repeats the word slowly, tastes it out "Evil? Oh yes, my mother was Evil! Completely Evil, she destroyed lives and tore apart towns, spilled more blood than even she herself realized." Her tone is set with a deadly sharp edge to it, but she speaks slowly as though she is talking to children. Her tone rises and falls, mocking them. "A downright monster," she whispers the words with mock horror, spinning the tail onwards "but if you want to condemn the monster you have to condemn the ones who created and unleashed the monster as well"

David jumps to his wife's defense "Snow was just a child-" and Cheshire laughs, actually laughs "Snow? That brat of a girl I grew up with was only half the problem. The stories I can tell of the terror your precious wife was will have you repulsed. That girl was a perfect match for your twin brother, the only reason she is as you see her is because of the years of hard ship on the run, but that's not what I'm getting at nor this imp or your precious blue fairy that threw her back onto the pass of darkness after she had escaped her, if what I suspect is correct. No, I speak of something much simpler" and she turn to Snow "How old my mother when your dear old daddy married her"

The princess looks at her alarmed now and squirms in her seat "she accepted" Snow mutters under her breath and its Gold who scoffs at that answer "How. Old." The words are gritted out and most are frozen at the shift of the conversation but Snow remain quite doesn't utter a word and no one else dares to move very aware of the land mine they have all landed on and the inevitable explosion that is at least thirty years overdue, an explosion that was supposed to be set off by Regina but now her daughter is setting off instead.

"Seventeen. She was seventeen" it's Hook who answers, putting them out of their misery, except this just the beginning and Cheshire sneers at the princess whose eyes are now glistening and Robin does not like where this is going, for a seventeen year old Regina in his mind is a young and innocent girl who likes to go on rides and adventures happily thinking of knights and princes; Love and romance, his heart breaks all over but anger is what burns most prominently in him.

"Your monster of a father gets no blame in your book? As she begged to stop, to leave her alone while all he did was treat her like a toy? How about the entire castle who kept their mouth shut while she screamed begging for mercy as he tore her into pieces? How they turned her over, every time she tried to escape? Close their eyes as he made a spectacle of her with his drinking buddies, all kings older than her own father? As they painted her and delivered her to the devil over and over again just because it was easier? Have you forgotten how she always shook, how she slept through the days and how cruel he was to her, after the first year? Forgotten the ridiculous dresses he made her wear, the way he paraded around and how he had allowed them touch her, speak about her as though she was his prized horse. And how about you? No blame for trapping her in there? For the tattletale you used to do that resulted in him rap-"

"NO MORE PLEASE! NO MORE!" and Snow begs but Cheshire is not done, can't hold it in anymore the damn has broken and rounds onto Emma "Well savior? What's your verdict? You wanted Evil? Well looks like the blood of yours is the murkiest of all? You want to know why Ruby had to leave the castle? Why I was sent away at 9 years old? Because your grandpa wanted young girls! Got a taste for them after he hurt my mother except he couldn't find any; so he decided to raise them, after the age 10 no castle worker was allowed to leave until 22. 22 that was your granddads max and 16 was the youngest girl he took. You want evil? That's your blood your family. You're the Evil"

Snow is openly sobbing now as the others sit shell shocked but Cheshire is not finished and she rises and begins to walk toward Henry "I used to like you" she hisses words out, like the confession burns her, her tone though becomes unstable, her mask wavering as she pulls out the black crystal heart necklace that is almost completely black now "it's a heart charm, kind of like a mood necklace. It was the only way I knew how she was all these years" her tone goes soft and its obvious that the stone had kept her company in her darkest hours "When she got you.." she smiles sadly at the stone "it was aglow, utterly pink and red and the cracks, the cracks started to fade. It beat so steadily and it was a constant light source. For 9 years it was bright and beautiful and every day I thanked the fates for you. For. You. No matter where I was; in a curse, or realms apart I was thankful and happy" her eyes shine with restrained emotion "I wanted to meet you so bad" she whispers the confession is a whisper, so small.

She gives a humorless laugh "I, I used to think of how close we would be, how I would help you out of trouble, how I would back you up when you pulled pranks, how we would surprise her with breakfast in bed on mother's day or her birthday while wrecking the kitchen, how. . . how we would make her heart whole again, spirits I was fool" she yanks the necklace and dangles the heart in Henry's face.

"Look at it"

She whispers still, harshly, spitting the words out.

"Look. At. It"

Her face is tiered now, so utterly tiered and betrayed

"You broke her!"

The words are spoken so softly and a tear falls from Henry's eye but Cheshire still pushes on "You. Broke. Her. You and your family and that damn outlaw. You and every single person who kept their mouth shut. You, Gold, her mother and yes even me and herself, but you," She shakes her head looking utterly defeated "You made her believe, Henry. Made her hope. And then pulled it all out from beneath her"

"BACK OFF" Emma is the first to come out of her stupor and comes to engulf Henry into her arms and the boy doesn't struggle still in a half state of shock. Cheshire chest squeezes and her eyes slip shut.

**Enchanted Forrest two years after Leopold's marriage**

"BACK OFF! LEAVE HER BE!"

Regina had pounded on Leopold's back trying to get the king to let go of her four year old daughter who was crying "MAMA!" The drunken king had grabbed Shards arm when she had ran and attacked the man when she had woken to see the man beating her mama.

Regina fought hard struggling desperately as Shard cried desperately, big tear rolling down her cheeks panic and desperation built inside the queen when something burst in the room and the king flew off into the wall sliding down unconscious.

Shard sat on the floor looking lost and only took a moment for Regina to come out of her stupor and run to the her daughter picking her up and holding her tight, the little body inside her arms shook as the little girl cried tucked into mothers chest.

The door opened and Anita shuffled in, pausing when she caught sight of the kings slumped form. She ran forward and checked his pulse, let out relieved breath before coming to Regina. Shard could hear them speaking in a hushed manner, but she didn't care her mama was safe. Safe and here and she smelled of apples and rain, smelled like her mama always did. So Shard just buried her head deeper into her shoulder and held on tighter.

"Sweetie, auntie Anita is going to take you to her room" and Shard shakes her head and wants to cry but her mama looks sad now and tsks and wipes her tears ignoring the ones that gather in her own eyes "none of that now, you'll share your bed with you cousin and then I'll come to join you later ok?" and Shard loves when her mama snuggles with her "Promise?" she cant help but ask and her mama nods kisses her hair and hands her to Anita who takes the girl to the adjoining bedroom where she and Ruby play until Anita forces them to go to bed.

There are two huge beds in the room; Shard hears noises coming from her mother room. Noises she doesn't understand but under the covers Ruby tells her that the noises used be worse, someone would hit the wall and the noise would scare her mama so bad and she would cry now the mean man just says bad words a lot stays bit and then leaves, it doesn't scare her mama too much because she doesn't scream anymore, just cries.

Ruby falls asleep but Shard keep doesn't, won't allow herself. The moon is high when her mama comes through the door "mama!" she runs to her mama and her mama lifts her up holding her tight and Shard feels so happy, her mamas safe. She defeated the Evil King once again and her mamas safe.

"Why you shaking mama?" Shard can't help but ask and her mama clears her throat "I'm cold" her voice sound funny but Shard just wants her mama to be alright and so squirms down and pull her mama into bed, makes sure the blanket in covering her before squirming under and going to her mama's embrace.

Her mama holds her tight and shakes for a bit more but eventually it stops and Shard is too tired to fight sleep anymore and surrender easily.

**Storybrooke**

That night is one of the earliest memories Cheshire has, one of the first clues that came to her as she tried to understand her mother's past. She had watched her mother turn into the Evil Queen and she always felt guilty. She should have tried harder to contact her mother, to work around the deal rumple had tricked her into, her mama would have not turned to darkness if she knew she was not alone, but Cheshire had not been strong enough. She was let her mother down just as much as Henry

It's crazy how she has three different names, confusing really. Life had a funny way of hurling twist after twist in ones path; but no matter her name her mother, her mama; has and will always be Regina Mills the mayor, the queen. She was mad at Henry, for hurting their already broken mother but she was also mad at her mom for not grasping and leaving this godforsaken place and people when she had the chance.

Cheshire lets out a long breath and looks down at the rock when something catches, her brows furrow and she brings the necklace up for a closer examination, she stares at the heart. Stares and does not look away as her eyes slip shut and her posture deflates. She slowly turns to Gold "Her heart is failing her, isn't it?" her voice soft and defeated now and the man studies her before nodding his head slowly

"What does that mean?" its Henry speaking angrily, panicked as he pulls out of Emma's grasp and stand in front of Gold who sighs "even the most resilient hearts have a breaking point who ever attacked her, broke her completely"

Henry begins shaking his head "There has to be something you can do, I'll give whatever you want just save her please!" he pleads, begs and Gold looks past him to Cheshire and Henry turns toward Cheshire with pleading, guilty eyes; Cheshire who studies him thoughtfully before she takes a step forward and grasps the boys arm, the world spins and when Henry opens his eyes they are in front of the elevators in a hall way over away from the others

"Promise me,"

Cheshire asks, no,

Demands

"Promise me you will think of the consequences next time" her voice is now thick and raw as she searches his eyes and he nods his head vigorously "I'll stop talking to Em-" but Cheshire shakes her head "that's not what I meant, mom-mom wants you happy. Be happy, help her open herself up, to Snow to Granny to . . . Emma. They need to speak of the past. She needs to speak of the past. And Robin and Roland; help her open her heart again. You have to help her open her heart again" she pauses momentarily before speaking once more "ask Tinkerbelle about the lion tattoo and don't let mom run anymore. I'll make sure Robin gets a stern talking to you take care of mom And don't tell her no magic, magic is part of her, part of you. You have to embrace that; embrace her"

He nods vigorously, hanging on to every word she speaks "I promise I swear" and Cheshire studies him a moment more before asking "you promise? On your honor as Henry Jared Mills?" he pauses and swallows before meeting her eyes "I swear" she nods, forces a small smile seeing the resolution in his eyes, but nods her head as well allowing her curls to come into her face.

Its Henry who studies her now, noticing the tone of finality in her words, her now down casted and defeated posture, the one that appeared when she guessed their moms diagnosis "You won't be staying?" the question has her looking at him sadly before she shakes her head "Magic has a price Henry" and Henry knows this but still the idea always manages to slip under the radar, her brown eyes now shine with remorse as she forces a smile "her memories with me-" she pauses and swallows thickly "in exchange for mending some of her heart"

Henry mouth falls open "She won't remember you? Ever? What about the potion? It was suppose to protect her" and Cheshire shakes her head "the memories will be with her, but instead of being memories they'll turn into emotions and act like bandages holding her heart together while I try to heal her, it's a dangerous spell but the ones who have done it correctly . . . they have never been able to recall those memories. Gold wanted Roland to do it, his magic is stronger but he doesn't deserve that sort of heartbreak" Cheshire smiles sadly at Henry's devastated face and feels guilt settle in her.

"I'm sorry, for going off on you" but Henry looks sheepish and scratches at his neck "no, you were right. I was acting like right brat" and Cheshire can't help the smile that takes over her face and hold up on hand creating a small space between her thumb and pointer finger "maybe a little" the duo laugh and Henry suddenly feels a pang because now he can imagine it too, the two of them together as siblings teaming up against Regina, like they had done at the spaghetti dinner; Cheshire though has more to admit "but; and spirits you will think I'm really moody, I'll admit, your actions have put her on a happier, better path. Just tell her you believe in her. Our heartless grandmother gave her a complex. Gave everyone she met a complex really"

She makes a face at the mention of Cora, tries to be light and they giggle like children who are gossiping about their relatives "it's ok," Henry tries to joke back "I've heard sisters can be moody and all emotional and stuff" and now she has actual tears in her eyes with him in no better state "watch it kid, I'm still older and I'll tell mo-" she breaks off and closes her eyes and Henry feels helpless, because it's not fair, not fair at all. He just got his sister and sure she has a wicked temper but so does his mom and god now he can see the similarities in their behavior; now, he can see life with her in it too "we'll tell her about you, you'll create new memories" he sounds desperate to his own ears and she smiles sadly "Henry she won't feel the same way toward me anymore, she'll care because she's supposed to not because… not because she wants to. Telling her will be useless"

"Actually deary she has to be told or the missing space in her memory will drive her mad, might cause insanity" and Henry looks hopeful but Cheshire shrugs "won't change how she feels, she can't miss someone she's never met" forces a smile that's broken "Cant love someone she doesn't know"

Henry feels helpless "you told me to embrace my power, well I believe mom will remember you someday, love you like she did before, someday" and Cheshire sighs with a heartbreaking smile "oh kid" She pulls Henry in for a tight hug, one which he returns just as hard and now he can't help but cry, he just, got, his, sister.

Cheshire pulls back grasping his shoulder "I'm still your sister." She declares her voice strong while her face is on the verge of breaking "I have your back, this doesn't change that, whether that means killing ogres or witches, breaking you out of jail, helping you talk to girls or smacking you when you turn into an idiotic brat instead of moms little prince" and Henry scoffs and shoves her playfully and she gives a small laugh "I mean it," she waves her hand and an amulet appears, it's a circle and within it lays an open book with a dragon inside.

"When you're in trouble, you hold it and think of me, I'll come" she promises and he nods, tries to hold the tears but they come any way and she wipes his tears with her palm, swiping them away "no more, you have an important mission mister and I'll still be around, besides our family might be getting a bit more complicated soon" he looks confused but nods and they hug once more, "OK kid, go I got the rest" Cheshire bumps his shoulder with hers and Henry walks off past Robin and Hook who were standing a step behind Gold, looking everywhere else but at her.

She enters the elevator with Gold, Hook and Robin "You are her daughter, have a soft spot for kids just like her" The dark one mutters as the doors closes "you were right" she murmurs after a moment "I should have told her earlier" and Gold makes no comment. "you have to first perform the molding spell, using your-" "my fondest memory first and from there work down every one I can remember with her even the unpleasant one, each memory will hold together a crack and give me time to perform a spell to heal her heart. I know this part, but how do I heal her heart?"

Gold pauses and fiddles with his cane, he stalls "you take on the cracks yourself" her head turns towards him but nods she expected as much, "so long as she end up happy" she doesn't care about the price but Gold shakes his head "You don't understand dearie, you'll go through every story, every break, every crack. You will witness what she went through and the cracks will appear on your heart and you have to go until the very last crack has healed, your chances of coming out of this is slim"

Cheshire rolls her eyes "My only family will be lost to me forever live or di-" she breaks and her heads snaps toward Gold, eyes wide with panic "I have to see? Surely I can just-" but Gold shakes his head, "it will be painful, many beg for death before the spell is done" and Cheshire feels ill because she can't, can't, simply can't see her mom go through all that. She knows her mother's story knows it all, knows the hardship she's faced and the horrors she has done but knowing and seeing are two different things. She saw a bit here and there, still has nightmares that haunt her.

Her mom, her brave and beautiful mom. For the past 44 years Cheshire has been desperately trying to find her again, though many of those years she was trapped in a curse, but even then she waited and waited for the time that would allow her to keep fighting. To see her mom again, to hug her and hold her tight, to just talk to her about random things and to be with her family again; But now, now she will never be able to do that and it ok; because her mom will be ok, will be alive and happy. But to have the last interaction with her mother be the retelling of the horrors she had faced, Cheshire knows she's not strong enough for that. With every passing second Cheshire has begun to look paler and when the doors open and they step out, she is hanging by one thread.

The sight of her mom on the hospital bed with tubes in her mouth snaps that thread.

She takes five steps before she whirls around, petrified

"No! No! No! I, I, I, I'll just…" she is gasping for air, turning her back toward the image in front of her as she whispers the words furiously, shaking.

"I'll just switch hearts with her, I don't care how just my life for hers I don't want to see…see her memories I just… just my life for hers. Ok, my life for hers" and Robin has never seen the girl falter till today but now she is crumbling, head bowed, voice breaking and her form shaking as she pleads rapidly to Gold who is an inch away from her as girl pleads over and over again "I can't. I'll just- a spell to feel, I can't see her-" Gold looks grim, pained "it's the only way"

But the girls shakes her head and covers her eyes with both hands, her form trembling; looking so young and so scarred "NO, no I c-cant, Please I can't" the words come out broken as sobs so quietly and Robin feels like an utter ass when the hands on her face falls and he sees her tears rolling down her cheek "She's my mom" the girl sobs hands wringing together furiously "My. Mom! I don't want to see her like that, please!" she begs him, the proud unbending girl begs.

Gold says nothing now and closes his eyes unable to handle the sight of the girl, the girl who breaks the dark ones heart "Do you what she's been through? I'll have to, have to see Cora destroying her, watch her see Daniel die, her- her wedding night, oh god Leopold… Henry's betrayal, her soul mate walking away from her- I – I'll have to see her be t-tortured and e-e-electrocuted, She's my mom please, please!" each word is like a sharp knife in Robins heart and Gold looks no better as the girls sobs, sobs and gasps pain clear in every single inch of her face.

Gold swallows and his eyes become emotionless, he turns the crying girl swiftly until her back is to his front "See her deary, that's. Your mama." it's cruel, gut wrenching cruel and the girl all but crumbles to her knees "you love her? You save her" the words are spoken in the girls ear as dark one leans from behind her to whisper them. A cruel trap for a girl who wishes to save her mother without having to see her at her worst but Cheshire takes a shuddering breath as she closes her eyes before opening them, silently crying now "it's not fair, her last time with me and-" her voice is so broken but Gold cuts her of "you love her?" he taunts her and she willingly steps into the trap.

She takes steps toward her as tears run down her cheek and her face is the perfect picture of anguish before she pauses at the door and half turns to the other two men "you have to stand guard, no one is to enter" her voice is so small and she bites her lip "I will, cry out, I will beg for death, ask you to end me, scream in agony; if I am to succeed ," she sniffles, takes a shuddering breath and pauses "you have to make sure no one grants me mercy; no matter what you hear"

She doesn't look at them, only has eyes for the women who now lays on the bed, lifelessly. She enters slowly and god she just, she just wants her mom to be ok.

Just be ok

So she steps in ever so slowly her entire form shaking and she cry's openly as she goes to her mom and Hook can see how scarred she is, how utterly broken and devastated the girl is. She takes small steps until she reaches her mother's bedside and the picture the two broken souls in that room paint is hauntingly devastating yet utterly beautiful. As the girl weeps and shakes, she grasps her mother's hand, kisses the back and lays her cheek on there, her eyes slips shut as her trembling lips begin to move and wind picks up momentarily.

A flash of light and the girl's cat eyes spring open, but now they re grey instead of their royal blue; The three men watch through the glass as the girl features morph, to fear, to panic as her eyes widen with horror, her mouth parts and she crumbles to her knees, ear shattering screams leaving her quaking form as she grasps her mother's hand desperately.

The lights flicker out and the torture begins.

**AN: This chapter was emotionally draining and I still feel like I didn't capture the devastation correctly or enough. I wanted to show another side of Cheshire though I do worry if she seemed too emotional in a bad way? I tried to edit but it is a really long chapter so excuse any mistakes you find or tell me I shall try to fix this, I promise.**

**I will be leaving on vacation this Friday so I won't be updating next week but I want to wrap this story up before season 4 starts just because if the writers decide to destroy outlaw queen my inspiration will be gone (my heart will also be shattered) and I am really having fun writing (best part is reading all your reviews) so I will really try to update Thursday night.**

**Onto the reviewers, oh you all are all very lovely beautiful people who speak such kind words that just spur me onward, I love you all. I know we didn't have much Roland/Regina but I can promise you that Cheshire is very much like her mama and she will, settle scores and dig to find out what's going on. So next chapter it'll be the queens three children bonding, some more flash backs and Cheshire having frank talk with the outlaw and what now, not sure if Regina wakes in the next chapter or the one after that yet we'll see.**

**From here it's mostly working on relationships and I have two more surprises, I am trying to think of cool ways for our goddess and hunter to reunite so hit me with your ideas.**

**I want thank all of those who read and review you are wonderful, as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15-Mauve

Never before had the hospital been so utterly quite as it was that moment.

Then again never before had shrieks so loud and devastating bounced around its halls for such a long interval either.

For five agonizing hours the people of the hospital had sat and listened as the girl had pleaded, bargained and begged for an end. She had sobbed and gasped her eyes wide open and filled to the brim with anguish as she had held on to her mother's hand, clutching it like a life line. At time her shrieks would stop and be replaced by her whimpers and pleading, asking people to "stop PLEASE! Just leave her alone!"

Other times she would be completely quiet and simply cry; her eyes transfixed on what she was seeing "it's her own memories, with Regina. It's not over yet dearie" Gold had elaborated the first time it had happened and the occupants of the room had perked up thinking it was over; the pause had followed a rather horrible memory.

"Get her out of there!" Snow had demanded when she had followed the shrieks up the steps and seen the sight of the sobbing girl clinging on to her mother. Neither Hook nor Robin had been able to say a word "it was the girl's choice" Gold had spoken the words monotonously "she's still a kid, I- Regina would never want her child to go through this!" Snow had charged for the door, Emma had held her back "but it's Cheshire's choice, we have meddled enough"  
They had argued for hours but none dared to move and as the sun had set and the moon had risen they had waited. Finally a soft glow had swept across the land and all had become quite. They looked at each other unsure and sat up to peek into the room, Cheshire was leaning against the bed still clutching her mother's gasp and the others watched as she moved to check the queens pulse, they too waited.

The girl's shoulders sagged with relief and a pained and broken smile flitted across her lips, a great sigh rose from the occupants. The girl sat there quietly and unmoving for some more, placing her cheek on the back of Regina's hand clasped in her own.

Cheshire knew she had to move, that she had to rise and allow Gold and Whale to check on her mother. She also knew that her mother was gone from her now, forever there in her sight but forever out of her grasp, she felt a tear slip and spirits she had not cried in more than two decades but it seemed she had no shortage of tears in her. She could feel how heavy her heart felt with each beat, how hard it was to move and the weariness that had settled into her very bones.  
Death was knocking and she had more than half a mind to embrace the old friend that had visited her times before; but not here. Her mother deserved to wake to a happier scene than a dead stranger by her bedside. She placed one final kiss on the back of her mom's hand, pausing to memorize the feeling before rising.

Standing proved to be taxing and hard, Cheshire had to pause for a moment to ensure she would not crumble once more; they silently watched as she exited albeit she didn't care about them, not anymore.

Gold walked swiftly pass her and she turned and stopped long enough to see Gold give a satisfied nod after checking her mother. It was then she allowed her mind to go blank. Ignoring the others she began exiting the room. She managed four steps before she lost her balance.

"You need rest" it was her mother's outlaw who had managed to reach her first and place a steadying hand on her shoulder "walk me to the entrance, I can walk to Granny by myself" she could see surprise on his face at her compliance "you can't walk there by your-" "I was not speaking to you savior" Cheshire snarled the words "when your worthless opinion is need I shall let you till then keep them to yourself" Emma stepped back and Robin hurried to the girls side ushering Cheshire out, hurriedly before a fight could break out.  
Robin could feel the girl quake beneath his palm but her face was set resolute, so blank, so broken; Henry had been right; it was easy to see Regina in this young girl now that the pieces had been revealed.

The boy had been surprisingly calm as he had sat with Roland waiting for Ruby to take them to Granny's, he had sneaked into the room thrice; each time being forcibly removed first by David then Hook and then Robin. He had emotionlessly thrown words toward his biological mother and grandmother when they had urged him to leave the first time "why?" He had asked as his young eyes had been set on his mom and sister "why? So I can pretend that you didn't do this to her? That we didn't do this to her?" Both women had looked distraught

"Your mom wouldn't want you to hurt or blame yourself for her pain" Robin had murmured softly trying to offer comfort. But the teen had snorted "That's what Cheshire said, it's scary how much she's like mom. Can't believe I didn't see it before, same attitude as mom you know. She's so bossy, can't say that about mom though not without being rude but at least I can say it about my sister and my mom doesn't always get what she wants now does she?" His accusing eyes had clashed with Robin and the outlaw felt shame bloom in him once more but pushed back "yes I suppose the two of us have made sure of that" and he should be ashamed but Henry is not just a thirteen year old boy. No, he's Regina's thirteen year old boy and blood or not the boy has taken after his mother, just as his sister had.

Regina pushed people when they got too close for her to be able to avoid her own emotions, an action Henry was parroting now, Robin knew this well and would not let the habit take root within the teen "we have all wronged her, your sister is giving all of us a chance to redeem ourselves" he had gently placed a hand on the grief stricken boys face as Henry battled for control over his features futilely "if it was me I wouldn't give us a second chance, I wouldn't give me a second chance" a tear escaped but the boy did not crumble "I would hate me" Henry whispered his confession "and I would hate me" Robin conceded "but your mother Henry, she has the most resilient heart and she knows the value of finding redemption the best, she won't deny you that because she love you and because most importantly you are her son. The greatest force in all realms would not keep her away" Henry had nodded at fist but then had pause when a faint harrowing scream rose in the distance "is this suppose to be moms redemption? Or Cheshire's purgatory?"

The boy's words echoed in Robin ears as he entered the elevator slowly with Cheshire, the girl looked as though her soul had been crushed. "I know this will sound horrible but how do you fe-" "I am not sure whether I should kill you now or wait till later" Cheshire's voice is utterly set and Robin mouth snaps shut "I want to like you, similar to Henry you- you were a great hope that entered my mother's life but now, now I'm not sure anymore" she stares at him, daring him, challenging him to speak; he remains quite.

"We'll? Why should I not kill you before you hurt her again?"

It's here that Robin realizes that he is standing in front of a miniature Regina. Not a replica, the mother and daughter have plain differences but they are similar in many ways, their lack of trust in others is evident in both of them.

So he answers as he would answer his queen "because despite what has happened she is my heart. She is everything and I cannot live without her and so much more, but that doesn't matter to you. Nothing I say matters to you for you don't trust what I say; give me time to prove and do what I say, we both know actions are the only things that will secure your trust in others." Cheshire studies him carefully "and how long will you be able to act like this? I don't-blame you completely. It was an impossible ordeal, you have honor but I'm not sure of your heart's desire." She spoke bluntly "would you have chosen Regina if Marian had been the same sweet lady you once remembered? You have not been pursuing my mother this past month or so; only after Marian revealed to be a monster and even now if the dark one is to be believed that condition is fixable, so who is to say you would have stayed with Regina if your wife was your sons mother? And what of your goddess?" Robin's eyes widen but Cheshire's eyes looked impassive "would you discard my mother again if your first love was to arrive?"

Robins mind swirled with her questions as he escorted the girl out of the elevator and towards the exit. She shrugged on her jacket with difficulty before shaking her head at a silent Robin and turning to leave "Regina, no matter what happens or happened your mother is my choice. I handled things poorly but she is and will be my choice. Marian was dear to me once and I did love her but I was never in love with her, as for my goddess a part of me will always be hers but I am not the same man she knew and I truly hope that she found happiness and peace even though it wasn't with me " He waits for her reaction but Cheshire doesn't turn around, she simply pauses a moment in her strides before exiting the hospital.

Ruby had come back in a right state with Henry and Roland, Granny had situated the two boys with food before usher her grandchild to the back with a cup of tea "Cheshire, she's, she's the baby. The baby from the mirror" her wolf cub retold of the words spoken and news given, it was obvious she was shaken. "She was screaming for them to stop Granny, she was begging; seeing things it was horrible, just downright horrible" Granny had engulfed Ruby in her embrace then hushing the girl as her own imagination conjured up horrible images "she was right though, blood isn't everything. Here she is a girl of no blood relation giving up her life for the women who raised her and I killed mine" tears began cascading down her copper toned cheeks but Granny pulled her closer and cradled her face in her calloused palms "listen to me girl, you loved your mama and she loved you. She would be so proud of you today for you never succumbed to the madness that took her and you stopped her before she could harm an innocent; it's what she would have wanted"

A small sigh left Ruby "I miss her so much" she confesses and before her eyes Granny deflates her face becoming relieved of its hard lines "me too, my girl me too" and they sat there embracing one another remembering another female that was meant to be with them.

It was Roland who saw her stumbling form as she climbed up the stairs "Kitty!" It was Roland's call that alerted the others and as Ruby ran up Granny made the two boys to stay put. The girl was shaking, her eyes were drowning and Granny could see instantly that there was nothing she could do to stop the girl from breaking "room, I need a room" Cheshire's voice was hoarse and she swayed slightly but flinched back when Ruby made a move to place, Granny ushered the girl to a room and stepped back and watched as the girl dragged herself toward the bed and plopped down, curling onto herself.

"Shard..." Granny couldn't help herself; the little girl had grown so much. Her name was her catalyst and a sob escaped her and she crumbled "oh child" Granny's voice was soothing as she came to sit on the bed pushing back some of the curls on the breaking girls face but the girl kept weeping "what can I do? What do you need?" Granny's voice was in earnest  
"I want my mom"

Her voice wavered at the word mom and it was the last sentence the broken girl spoke as she surrendered to the darkness.

"Mama?"

The voice was soft, childish and light

"Mama you've got to wake up now"

Regina felt a breeze as a small light began to grow in the distant "Hello? Who's there?"  
The voice giggled softly, Regina turned toward the sound and caught a small wisp of Blue silk slide behind a pillar, and there was a blue stuffed dragon at the bottom of it. It was one of her dragons, flashes of dark curls and blue eyes came to mind but were gone the next moment. She picked up the toy to examine it further.

"Her names Mauve!"

Regina turned and in front of her stood a girl, around Roland's age with blue eyes and brown curls "it's time to wake up now mama" Regina felt her heart speed up "you're my girl," she felt her breath stop short, this was her daughter "you're my girl, my daughter the one who I lost. Who I can't remember, the one who was-" she trails off and the girl crooks her head to the side in an oddly familiar manner studying the queen.

"You need to wake up now mama! We are waiting" Regina frowned and looked at the toy but when she looked at the girl again she seemed older, looks to be around 10 "you're not waiting there for me, you were taken from me taken and then assassinated" Regina speaks the words painfully but the girl shakes her head

"You need to Wake up mama, I'm waiting. Wake up. Find me I'm with my brothers" her voice began to grow faint as she began to fade and Regina began to scramble toward the girl "No! Wait! Please I-I"

The girl smiled "wake up mama! Find us!" And as Regina ran toward the light she became aware of a beeping that increased the closer she got.

"Jell-O mate?"

Robin was brought of his thought by the captain's voice, he turned to face the man who a had a blue blob in a bowl in his hand. Robin couldn't help but stare at the jiggling blob doubtfully before shaking his head and turning to face Regina once more "No thank you" he muttered as he leaned forward and rest his face in his hands.

"She'll wake up mate, you'll see us villains, well we are a resilient bunch, she the most resilient actually" Robin nods "I know, I just wish-" suddenly the monitor began beeping faster and Robin sprang up and was at her side in an instant just as Regina's eyes sprang open and began darting around the room "Regina, Regina you need to calm down. Your ok" Robins voice began soothing her and she stopped thrashing just as three nurses entered, the last holding a needle that sent Regina panicking again "we need to sedate her" the nurse suggested and that had Regina panicking more but just as she approached the Queen, Robins hand shot out and grasped the women's wrist "you are not touching her, get out" his deadly voice caused all, including the Queen to freeze.

"Get out. Find Whale" the nurses were visibly taken back and after a moment scurried out. Robin turned toward Regina and grasped her hand "its OK, you're OK everyone's fine just-just wait until Whale comes and takes out the tubes OK? Everything's fine I give you my word" Regina seemed to relax and no sooner had Robin finished speaking that Whale entered obviously surprised "when I was told you stopped them from sedating her I thought she was going into panic" he approached and began checking the Queens vitals before removing the tubes from her throat and offering her water.

"What happened?" Regina rasped after taking a slow sip and the other occupants of the room shared a look "Regina-" Whale began but Regina shook her head "no, tell me! I saw, I saw my daughter" her words were rushed "I saw Shard she said she is here, she said she was her waiting with- with my sons" she seems just as confused as them at the ending "tell me what happened!" she demands.

"Your heart failed you dearie" Gold voice causes them all to turn to see him enter alongside the charming family "your daughter saved you" Regina frowns "How, that's not-" she pauses and suddenly and her eyes to wide in understanding "you despicable imp! How could you let her do that? Where is she? Is she alright? Did she survive, did she see?" Her voice rises but falls in the end, her throat too dry and she too tiered "where was she?" She asks in between coughs and Robin brings her another cup "she saw" Robin answers her, gives her the information that none other dare too "she was fine when she left, seemed shaken but fine" he pauses but Regina's eyes are on his and she is absorbing every single piece of information he hands her and seems to seek more

"Regina, you know her, she's been around. You've interacted with her" he tries to soften the shock that is to come; Regina now looks shocked, she opens and closes her mouth trying to get a word out "who?" She chokes out and now she is asking him directly. Robin swallows thickly before answering "Cheshire, she's your daughter" and Regina looks frozen as her mouth falls agape and her brows furrow "but, but Shard eyes were blue Cheshire, normally she has brown eyes" she sounds confused not refusing the idea but trying to understand it "that was actually my doing dearie" all eyes fall on Gold with Regina shooting daggers "what did to do to her?" She seethes and the dark one looks unimpressed "I offered her a deal dearie, her eyes in exchange for keeping you safe and a map to her father, well her eyes and never going after you again"

He is thrown back with undeniable force and falls into the Charming family, the scream that had left Regina's mouth the only indication of her intention "How dare you!" she grits and Rumple chuckles as he slowly stands and dusts himself off "careful dearie you'll have more questions that only I will answer, better play nice"

Regina closes her eyes and tries to focus "I can't remember her; I mean I can't remember her in my previous memories, it's a side effect isn't it?" It's Hook who answers "aye, the potion you took won't be effective, the memories are with you still they are just emotions now within your heart" Regina closes her heart and tries to focus. She feels emotions swirl within her "I have pieces missing now in my memory, she is suppose to be there in them" the others say nothing and Regina sighs and rubs at her temple "How is the ice Queen?"

"Asleep, whatever attacked her, drained her powers dangerously" Whale admits "physically she's fine, though I can't quite seem to be able to say what attacked her or how" Its Snow who actually manages to ask the question "what attacked you out there Regina?" and for the first time in her life Regina looks troubled and uncertain in front of a crowd, "it wasn't a person, just a dark cloud. One minute I was speaking to Elsa and the next I was reliving my darkest moments ten times over, I-I managed to get out the haze because, because it began showing me some of my lost memories but only my light magic was effective against it, Elsa's powers were useless; I have never seen anything like that in my life"

The others turn to Gold who looks skeptical, "anything else, did it look like anything else?" he asked and Regina shook her head "no just a dark cloud, any ideas" she studied Gold closely, the man had killed her sister and almost gotten away with it. What she found troubled her; Gold seemed lost "I have no idea" it was evident that the admission was causing Gold pain. "Perhaps Belle will find something in her tombs of books, wouldn't hurt to pay a visit to our dear fairy friends either" Hook suggested.

"You sure you know nothing Gold?' it was Emma who asked looking skeptical "I don't know anything Ms. Swan, use your super power dearie am I lying ?" the other occupants of the room turned to her but after a pause Emma shook her head. "Do you have any idea where we might find some answer?" Robin pushed

Gold cackled "well if her highness's daughter lives till tomorrow she might have an inkling" Regina looked alarmed at the mention Cheshire, she had carried a special fondness for the strange girl who had entered her life so abruptly tough she had refused to admit it, now she felt that fondness grow and other emotions amplify. "I want to see her" Regina sat up and yanked at the iv in her arm pulling it out, as people swarmed forward trying to dissuade her.

"Your daughter believes you lost to her now, your highness. in her own words how can you love someone you don't know, it would be best to leave her alone" the imps words were harsh and the ones that Regina focused on "She's my child, I feel it, I dreamt of her and she needs me now, regardless of whether or not she wants me. Now you either take me or force me to use magic" she didn't waver when no one moved; but rather turned to Robin "what if it was Roland and you in my place"

Her outlaw opened and closed his mouth several times obviously trying to find an excuse but unable to look away from her brown orbs, once again he lost himself in them and with that, lost the battle; He closed his eyes and sighed "only if you stay at Granny's and allow us to take care of you, please" Regina obviously disliked the idea "Snow and Charming have Neal and you have Roland, Rumple needs to tend to Belle not to mention the entire hospital requires Whales attention and I truly hope that Ms. Swan and her pirate are not slacking on their job"

Both Emma and Killian rolled their eyes "no worries your highness your kingdom was safe from pirates during your beauty rest" said pirate joked. "Roland and I will stay at Granny's I suspect Henry will want to as well as for the others I'm sure they wouldn't mind a break for supper even the good doctor wouldn't miss the Granny's special"

Regina rolled her eyes her regal demeanor clearly awaking once more, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and scoffed "the good doctor wouldn't want to miss Ruby's special not her grandmothers" the others cracked a smile as Whale flushed before glaring and rolling his own eyes "clearly you are fine enough to leave, and you know what I will come later to Granny's who knows maybe your daughter is a better patient than you"

It took another hour before Regina was discharged, if Robin was surprised by her request to have him drive her and Rumple to the Granny's he did not show it. Matter of fact his eyes told her he saw an odd request coming, that he had been able to pick up on her anxiety. She felt her heart flutter as she stared into those baby blues, a flash of an arrow and a horse falling to the ground passed over her eyes and she had to pause. Her memories where coming back but in bits and pieces, incoherently and that was frustrating her more; She felt a hand on her elbow and instantly knew it was him, her traitorous heart would not calm.

"You alright?" his eyes were concerned and so damn beautiful that she felt her breath hitch for the umpteen time, it wasn't fair. How he effected her with the simplest look and touch it wasn't fair; She swallowed and nodded "Yeah, just memories; are you alright?" perhaps it was fair since she could read him too. He looked aged and tiered, weary to the bone; he opened his mouth to deny her but when his eyes locked onto hers he closed his mouth and his form deflated "later" he promised and she slowly nodded in acceptance.

It took her a good five minutes to work of the nerve to ask what she wanted to know once they were in the car "did she find him?" her voice was soft but she made sure it didn't wavier "did she find her father?" she needed to know, needed to see what her child had been through these past years "yes she did," and now a thousand other questions enter her mind but before she can voice them Gold continues "but she pulled a page out of your book dearie and bolted, chose anger and clutched it to her heart and ran with it; granted in her case the circumstances were a bit more murky. She truly is, her mother's daughter" he says the words flippantly and Regina is not aware that she in tensing until Robins hand finds her and he entwines his fingers with hers and she clutches them right back though neither looks away from the snowy road ahead, they hold on tight as if their joined hands resting by the gear shift is their life line.

"I-I her parents were thought to be dead" Regina remembers a snip of conversation as ratty outdated cloth come to mind "they were supposed to be. Her birth mother is, not that the girl would care. Her father- well he defied a few expectations" and Regina can hear contempt on both subjects "Is her father still alive?" she asks now more confused on the cryptic answers she is getting. Her stomach drops at the sound of imps famous laugh "oh yes, dearie; he is alive and he is right here in our lovely town"

**AN: I'm back! I am so so so sorry for the delay my lovelies but I have to admit that we are nearing the end, I would say about four more chapters and we are done! I really want to finish this within the next two weeks; however knowing me it will probably take three. I do know I want this done before season four will start so thoughts? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Boring? Stupendous?**

**Tell me, were you disappointed, I know it may seem a bit like a filler but I felt like it was needed, the big reveal for our huntress/archer I avoided on purpose because that deserves its own chapter and believe me it will be filled with dimple queen! To all of you lovely people who reviewed last chapter, I went on vacation with a fluttering heart you people are amazing, so are those of you have fav or followed this story, I am forever grateful to you all.**

**Please let me know what you would like to see happen or any questions. This story had so many mysterious that I am honestly a tad worried I'm going to end it without answering some of the questions that need to be answered, so please let me know! Your last reviews warmed my heart; do know that Regina will have a heart to heart not only with Robin and Cheshire but with all those that were accused in the last chapter. I do believe that's it, do leave a review constructive criticism, suggestion and observations all are welcome. As always ONCE is not mine and thank you for reading.**


End file.
